The Legend of Zelda: Shards of the Seven
by catiebugg
Summary: About two years after the Period of Twilight, Queen Zelda and King Link brought two babies into the world: Neyleen, the wise twin, and Aleera, the carefree twin. Eighteen years later, the hunt for the Shards of the Seven began with the new Bearers. TP/OoT
1. Chapter 1

**~The Legend of Zelda: Shards of the Seven~**

*Chapter One* 

The young woman closed her eyes and slowly exhaled. The silence was rather calming. She leaned against a tree as she opened her eyes. Her deep blue eyes, her father's eyes, focused back on her book on Hylian culture. She was about to read about some legends when-

**_FWUMP_**

With a sigh, the young woman glanced down.

"Mother said that climbing trees is unladylike, Aleera." She scolded.

Aleera bounced on her feet and brushed her light green dress back into place. She put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Do you know what Mom has done, Nellie? She's done worse things than climb trees." Aleera stated.

Nellie, her real name Neyleen, rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book, resuming her reading. Aleera flopped down next to her twin. She attempted to read over Neyleen's shoulder, but got bored within seconds. Aleera was never one for reading.

"Can't we do something else? This is boring." Aleera complained.

"Maybe to you," Neyleen pointed out, glancing at her sister, "but, to others, reading is interesting."

Aleera groaned and leaned back on the tree like her sister. She gazed up at the sky and the passing morning clouds. The day seemed so perfect, so serene, that Aleera was soon drifting into sleep. She soon rested her head on Neyleen's shoulder. She glanced down at her sleepy sister and grinned softly. The morning soon turned into midday. Neyleen looked up, hearing her and her sister's names being called. She closed her book and nudged Aleera lightly. Aleera mumbled and slightly opened her eyes.

"It's Mother." Neyleen whispered in Aleera's ear.

Aleera squinted and blinked. She yawned and sat up, stretching her arms. Then, their mother came into view. The queen smiled when she was her daughters sitting under the tree. She moved rather quickly towards them with her dress flowing out behind her. Her light brown hair was plaited down her back, the end bouncing as she walked to them.

"Hello, Mother." The twins greeted in unison.

"Hello, my dears." Queen Zelda greeted back. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Is it that late?" Aleera exclaimed, surprised that she slept the morning away.

"Yes, dear." Their mother answered with a laugh.

She then looked down at Aleera's torn and dirtied dress.

"Let me guess, you were climbing trees? Again?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Well, Mother, I will tell you what I told Nellie. You've done worse things than climb trees."

The queen stared at her daughter, but it was as if she was looking through her daughter and even through the tree. A hoard of memories flashed before her eyes. Zelda quickly blinked, and the memories vanished. Neyleen frowned.

"Mother, are you-?"

"I'm fine, fine. Just fine." Zelda said hastily. "Now, shall we?"

The queen turned and walked away, obviously not waiting for her daughters' replies. Neyleen stood up and glared down at her sister. Aleera looked back up innocently.

"Must you be so ignorant? You know that Mother doesn't like to talk about the Period of Twilight! Or be reminded of it, either." Neyleen snapped.

"But why?" Aleera asked while standing up. "Why doesn't she?"

"She has her reasons, I guess, and you should respect that! Now, come along."

Aleera rolled her eyes and mocked her sister under her breath. Neyleen snapped her head back and narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Aleera asked with a smile.

Neyleen only shook her head and continued towards the open castle door. Aleera smirked and skipped after her sister.

"Not coming? Where is he?" Aleera cried.

"Your father had some business to take care of, apparently." The queen replied.

"What kind of business?" Aleera demanded.

"...I'm not sure." Her mother lied.

Neyleen was aware of the lie. She frowned at her mother, wondering why she would lie of their father's whereabouts. Aleera, although, believed the lie.

"I thought he was done 'saving the kingdom' and stuff?" Aleera complained.

"He is, but he has some other business, Aleera." The queen said with a stressed tone.

Her tone silenced Aleera. Neyleen looked across the table to her twin and sighed. She was going to ask her mother what their father was really doing, but food was then placed in front of them. The only sound was the clinking of the forks against the porcelain plates with the occasional sip of water. They all finished when the doors near the head of the table opened.

"Father!" Aleera exclaimed, jumping off her seat.

She ran into her father's open arms. He laughed and kissed her head.

"Was I gone that long, my sweet?" The king teased.

"Yes, you were."

King Link patted her head and looked at his wife, who was now turned in her seat. He moved to her, knelt down, and gently kissed her.

"What kept you, Father?" Neyleen questioned.

The king looked over at his eldest daughter. His smile faded for a second, and that's when Neyleen knew where he was. She also knew because of his pants, since they were covered with fresh dust from riding. His dirty blond hair was also dirtier than usual. He was at Arbiter's Grounds, which is where the Mirror of Twilight once was.

He missed her so much.

"Well, Neyleen, I had to finish up some work." The king answered after some awkward silence, standing.

Neyleen nodded and looked down. She was ashamed of her father, lying to their faces. Aleera was now standing next to her father. He glanced down at her, but his eyes jumped back down at her tattered dress.

"What is this?" He cried. "Did you mother not remind you not to climb trees? And we have some guests coming! Go, go change! Both of you!" He finished with a glance to his other daughter.

Neyleen raised her eyebrows, surprised at her father's sudden outburst. Something was happening that they weren't telling them...Zelda stood slowly.

"Mother, what-?" Neyleen asked.

"Just do what your father asks, please." The queen said weakly.

Neyleen frowned, worried. What was going on? She saw her mother's arms quivering, as if it was hard for her to hold herself up. Aleera looked between her parents' faces, now seeing their stress on their faces. Neither moved.

"Now." Link ordered.

The girls jumped and scattered out of the room, afraid at their father's ferocity. The servants followed the princesses out of the room, closing the doors behind them with a loud bang. Zelda sighed, and her face fell. She collapsed back into her chair. Link, concerned, knelt back down next to her chair. He took her hand.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Zelda lifted her right hand, the hand with the Triforce symbol embedded in it. It was almost pulsating. Link looked at his left hand and saw the same thing. Their pieces, Wisdom and Courage, were glowing incredibly.

"Something is wrong." Zelda murmured. "I think that moment we've been dreading has almost arrived."

"I want to wear that!"

"What? You hate blue!"

"Well, now I don't!"

_RRRRIPP!_

"Look what you did! You evil, vile-"

"It was your fault! I didn't do it!"

The girls screamed back at each other at the tops of their lungs. Neyleen threw the torn dress to the floor.

"With all the rooms in this castle, how did we get stuck in the same one?" She cried.

"I'm thinking the same thing!" Aleera snarled.

With a yell, Neyleen lifted her finger, pointing it at her sister. Aleera paused and stared at her twin.

"You wouldn't." Aleera whispered.

"Oh, I would." Neyleen threatened.

Aleera put her hands up and backed away. Neyleen advanced with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Nellie, you know what Mom said: We can't use our magic outside of practice." Aleera said in a gentle voice. "Besides, we both know that you can't conjure magic that well-AH!"

Neyleen yelled and a ball of fire shot from her fingertips. Aleera quickly spun and a crystal shield formed around her. The fire bounced off of it and fizzled into the air before it could hit something else.

"Enough!" A voice cried.

The girls looked to their opened door. Their palms were facing each other, threatening to shoot fire from their fingers. Neyleen instantly put her hand down and bowed her head.

"Impa." Neyleen murmured.

Aleera slowly lowered her hand, eyeing Neyleen with caution. Impa, one of the last of the Sheikah clan, crossed her arms and walked up to the girls. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail at the nape of her neck, and it bounced as she strode to the princesses. She narrowed her deep red eyes and glared between them.

"How mature I thought you two were! Especially you, Neyleen!" Impa scolded. "I am very disappointed with you both."

The twins looked away, ashamed.

"Now, get dressed quietly." Impa hissed.

She quickly snatched up the torn dress and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her. Neyleen huffed and stomped to their dresser. She yanked it open and pulled out a gown.

"See what you do? You should learn to control your temper." Aleera half-growled.

Neyleen sucked in a gulp of air and threw a green gown at her sister. She turned back to the drawer and tightened her grip on the ancient wood. There was a slight cracking noise as she ripped her hand off.

Aleera came down before her sister. Her dress was a jade green color and had red sleeves hanging off of her shoulders. Her long brown hair was pulled up in a bun, which was a bit off center on purpose. Her golden accessories sparkled in the light shining from the windows. She stood in the middle of the staircase, staring at Impa, waiting for her to turn and look at her beauty-

"Where is your sister?" Impa asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh!" Aleera said, slightly startled. "I dunno. She's probably making sure that she looks perfect or something-"

"Ahem." Neyleen coughed from behind. "I'm right here."

The princess's dirty blond hair, the same shade as her father's, was pulled into a bun, too, only it was in the center of her head. Her blue dress started to fade into a lighter blue near the waist. Both of their tiaras shimmered in the sunlight.

"Come along now." Impa said, still not turning to look at either of them.

The two girls followed Impa into the throne room. They were interrupting a conversation between their parents and the Lord and Lady of Hyrule, who were the guests of the evening. Impa paused just outside of the doors. Although it was against all of Impa's guidelines, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. The twins paused behind her, also listening in.

"-them! They have the right to know!" Lady Kallen, the sister of the queen, was saying.

"Kallen, when the time is right-" Zelda said.

"Time? We have no time left, Zelda! Look at your hand! And Link's!" Lord Kaleb, the brother of the queen and twin of Kallen, argued.

"We will have to find time," Link said in a low voice. "Now, we have some company."

Impa colored slightly as she led the princesses into the room. The king, queen, and lord and lady were leaning towards each other, but leaned back when they saw the twins. Kallen gave a smile and rushed to her nieces. Impa backed away into a dark corner, watching, ready to defend the royal family if needed.

"Every time I see you girls, you seem to get even more beautiful!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girls.

"Aw, Aunt Kallen!" Aleera said with a blush.

Kallen led the girls back to the center of the room. Neyleen quickly examined everyone's faces before they gave a fake grin or smile. Only her mother didn't give an attempt. Her face was full of fright, and her forehead was creased. Neyleen moved towards her mother.

"Mother, what is it?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." Zelda murmured, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nellie, come away from your mother. She's tired." Link said.

Neyleen didn't move. She then saw her mother's glowing hand.

"Neyleen." Link warned.

She ignored her father for the first time in her life, and it wouldn't be the last. Aleera then went to stand next to her sister, curious of what held her twin's attention. Link reached out to grab her, but Aleera was too quick.

"Girls." Link growled now.

His eyes widened as Neyleen reached for Zelda's hand. He ran, but was too late. He cried out as a light enveloped the room. The light faded, and the royal family collapsed. The Lord and Lady of Hyrule gasped. Kallen ran to her sister and the twins. Kaleb knelt down next to the king.

"They're still alive." Kaleb assured.

"But, did it happen?" Kallen asked frantically.

Kaleb lifted Link's limp left hand, and nothing was there. Kallen did the same with Zelda's hand. Nothing. They looked at the twins' hands. Aleera's left hand was glowing, almost looking like it was on fire. Neyleen's right hand was the same.

"No..." Kallen moaned.

"It was going to happen-"

"But not so soon! They are only eighteen!"

"Link and Zelda were around that age when it awakened in them!" Kaleb said.

Kallen blinked away a few stressful tears and groaned.

"So, the New Beginning has begun." Kaleb murmured


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Neyleen apprehensively opened her eyes as she slowly came to her senses. All she could remember was that flash, and then nothing. She then noticed that she was on a bed, in her bedroom she hoped. Then, when Neyleen blinked, the moment flashed before her eyes: Her mother; she touched the queen's hand. Her father; the king was shouting, telling her not to touch her mother.  
She gasped softly, sitting up. She looked over and saw that this was her bedroom, and her sister was sleeping peacefully on the other bed. Aleera was facing her sister, her eyes closed. Neyleen's gaze rested on her sister's left hand. It was glowing faintly. She then glanced at her own right hand. The triangles were glowing faintly, too, but the bottom right one was slightly brighter than the others. Her eyes snapped back to her sister when she heard a moan.  
Her twin yawned and stretched her arms up. Aleera looked at her sister. She grinned and waved.  
"Hi-"  
"Shh." Neyleen said just above a whisper, raising a finger to her lips.  
Aleera stared, confused. Then, they heard soft voices outside of their door. The twins quieted, listening to the voices.  
"How are Zelda and Link?" They heard Kallen ask.  
"Fine, both are still sleeping." Kaleb answered. "And the girls?"  
"I was just about to check on them."  
The twins quickly lay back in bed, closed their eyes, and slowed their breathing. The door was opened and a crack of light moved, resting then on Aleera's face. She squeezed her eyes and turned onto her other side. The door slowly closed, and the light vanished. The girls sat back up, continuing to eavesdrop.  
"I'm worried." Kallen said, her voice even more muffled than before. "They've been like this for almost a week."  
Aleera suddenly stood on her bed, opening her mouth. Neyleen jumped from her bed and onto her sister's. She covered her twin's mouth right before Aleera was going to exclaim something.  
"Shh!" Neyleen hissed.  
Aleera muttered something behind her sister's hand.  
"-normal. At least that's what Impa said." Kaleb said, but more distant this time.  
"I still don't like it…"  
Their voices faded away. Neyleen removed her hand and jumped off of the bed. Aleera slumped down onto her bed, and then crawled to the edge. She let her legs hang off of the edge.  
"A week? We've been sleeping for a WEEK?" She cried. "Why?"  
"Because of this." Neyleen said.  
She traced the Triforce on her hand. Aleera frowned down at her left hand.  
"What happened?" Aleera muttered.  
"I just touched Mother, and poof! We now bare this mark."  
"What's so special about it-?"  
"Aleera, you idiot! This is what you get for not reading!" Neyleen snapped fiercely. "It's the Triforce!"  
Neyleen sighed when her sister stared blankly at her. She moved back to her bed and pulled something out of her pillow cover. It was a book, the book that contained legends. Aleera moaned as her twin opened the book and started to flip through it. Neyleen placed her finger on the page and began to read:  
"Long, long ago, before there was any life on land or in the sea, the three golden goddesses came down to the chaotic land of Hyrule: Din, the goddess of power, whose strength lay in fire, which she used to forge the red earth. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, who bathed the land in her wisdom and brought order out of chaos, and Farore, that goddess of courage, who protected that order and, from her great heart, brought life to the world. When these tasks were completed and it was time for the three goddesses to return to heaven, they left behind a golden pyramid-the Triforce-and surrounding the land, became the sacred realm."  
She closed the book with a snap of her wrist. Aleera had a sense of realization, her confusion gone. Neyleen nodded and securely put the book back in her pillow case. Her eyes rested on her right hand, seeing the three pieces-  
Then, the princess paused as a sudden fear came over her. She started to nervously pace in between their beds. Aleera sighed and watched her twin. Neyleen started to mutter to herself, trying to figure out who could be the other bearer...

**Gerudo Desert**  
The young queen gasped as she awakened from her slumber. She sat up in her bed, suddenly feeling hot to the touch. A guard rushed in the room at the sound.  
"Your Highness! You're awake!" The guard cried.  
"I, uh, yes I am." The queen muttered, gazing at her right hand.  
"Do you need something-?"  
"I need you to leave." The queen snapped.  
The guard blinked, startled at her queen's outburst. She quickly composed herself and bowed. When she left the room, the young girl jumped off of her bed. Her wicked grin spread into a smile as she realized what had happened. She looked up at the portrait hanging on the wall. It was of rather scary looking man, his orange eyes almost glowing.  
"Finally, Father." Dezaia whispered. "It has happened."

**Hyrule Castle**  
Neyleen's train of thought was suddenly cut off by a racket outside their door. There came an eruption of voices. The princesses jumped onto their beds, starting to "sleep" again. They kept quiet, to listen to the voices.  
"No! I am seeing my girls!" A voice yelled.  
Both girls sat up at their mother's voice. She was okay! Aleera started to get out of the bed, but Neyleen shook her head.  
"Zelda, they are still sleeping!" Kallen said softly.  
"What? So that means that I can't see them?" The queen snapped.  
Kallen was probably going to say something else, but the door opened. Light flooded into the room. Zelda then rushed into the room, with her siblings at her heels. The queen smiled, relieved. The twins hopped off the beds and into their mother's arms.  
"You're all right!" Neyleen cried.  
"And so are you two!" Zelda said.  
Aleera then pulled away, her smile vanished. Zelda frowned, confused. Kallen slapped Kaleb's arm, then she gestured to the door. The Lady and Lord of Hyrule left the room with Kaleb rubbing his sore arm.  
"What is it, dear?" Zelda asked worriedly.  
"What happened, Mother? Why did you and Father-Father!" Aleera suddenly realized.  
Aleera ripped out of her mother's grasp, running for the door. Zelda managed to catch her daughter by the arm. The princess slid to a stop.  
"Your father is fine, Aleera! Let him rest!" The queen assured.  
Aleera looked to the door with longing. The queen reluctantly released her arm. The princess didn't move. Zelda sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"I already told her what happened, Mother." Neyleen offered. "Of course, she wasn't listening. I told her that we are the new bearers, whether we like it or not."  
Zelda grinned at her daughter as Aleera plopped back on her bed. The queen brushed her fingertips along Neyleen's cheek. Neyleen almost cringed away, and she felt a pang of guilt. What was wrong with her? Her twin also noticed this, but decided it better not to point it out. Zelda thought she noticed it, but she thought she was seeing things. She hoped she was.  
"We know who received my piece." Zelda murmured. "Wisdom."  
Aleera glanced between her twin and her mother. The bearers of Wisdom; New and old. She got off of her bed slowly. She unconsciously touched her left hand. Zelda looked at her, and then took Aleera's hand.  
"Just like your father…" Zelda said, mostly to herself.  
"What do you mean? Do I have Father's piece?" Aleera asked softly.  
"Yes." Zelda answered with a nod. "Courage."  
Zelda sighed and dropped her hand. She almost flowed to the window. The queen opened the blinds with a flick of her wrists. The twins squinted and looked away, startled by the sudden flood of light. Zelda grinned at her daughters, laughing at their expressions.  
"Come on now, get changed." She ordered them. "I imagine that you would want to change, seeing how you've been in those dresses for a week now."  
Neyleen looked down at her dress in disgust. Aleera looked down at hers and shrugged. Zelda walked to the door, about to close it.  
"Why do you want us to change?" Aleera asked.  
"Well, you two need to learn a few things. Meet me in the library when you're finished. And hurry, you two have a guest as well." Zelda said with a grin.  
The twins stood there for a second, but Neyleen then went to their dresser. She bit her tongue when she saw the damage of the drawer she clawed a week ago. The paint was chipped while the wood was splintered. She quickly opened it, as so not to draw attention so that her twin would came and see what she was gawking at.  
"Guest?" Aleera suddenly said, making her sister jump. "Who could that be?"  
"I don't know." Neyleen answered, pulling a dress from the drawer.  
Aleera caught the light pink dress in her hands. A look of loathing appeared on the princess's face. She walked up behind her twin.  
"Pink? Really, Nellie?" Aleera scoffed.  
"Oh, sorry. That's for me." Neyleen said, taking the dress and trading it for a light purple one.  
Aleera was going to question her sister, but there was a knock at the door. Aleera sighed and went to open it. She opened it a crack, seeing how she was still in her underclothes. Neyleen's jaw dropped as she saw her sister's outfit. She yanked her sister back and took her place, since Neyleen put on the light pink dress.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Oh, good." A male voice said. "I was told that you two were awake."  
"Alec? Yes, we woke up this morning." Neyleen told the young guard. "What's been going on with the outside world?"  
"Uh, nothing really? Look, is Aleera okay?" Alec asked impatiently.  
"She's fine. Would you like to-?"  
"No! I gotta go, anyways."  
And with that, the young boy vanished. Neyleen opened the door completely, looking down the halls. But Alec disappeared. She shrugged and closed the door. Aleera was pulling the dress over her head.  
"That was Alec?" She asked with her voice muffled.  
"Yes, I asked if he would like to talk with you, but he ran off."  
"Again?" Aleera muttered as she adjusted her dress.  
Aleera and Alec have always liked each other, but ever since her sixteenth birthday, Alec has avoided her. Aleera was heartbroken. She thought that she loved him, and she thought that he always felt the same…He did, though, talk with her about a year ago. The scene played in her head like it was just yesterday:  
"Aleera, you are a princess." Alec repeated. "I'm just a guard. I'm not good for you!"  
"No! You are perfect for me!" Aleera cried, taking his hand.  
Alec looked away, ripping his hand from her grip.  
"Good–bye, my princess." He said as a single tear raced down his cheek.  
"Alec, no!" She whispered, tears cascading down onto the courtyard.  
He kissed her forehead, turned, and vanished into the night. Aleera cried out, falling onto her knees. Her face fell into her hands-  
"Aleera?" Neyleen asked.  
She gasped and opened her eyes, which were wet. Neyleen frowned, worried. Aleera ran her arm across her face, wiping up the stray tears.  
"I'm fine. Come on." Aleera murmured.  
Aleera rushed out of the room, leaving her sister in the room. Neyleen blinked, and then followed her sister to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Most of the early chapter are VERY short. I'm trying to work on length now with the newer chapters.

Chapter Three  
The mage closed her eyes and breathed out. She raised her hands above her head, palms up. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing her hair and robes. With a flick of her wrist, the wind turned winter cold, even though it was the middle of the summer season. Her small mouth opened slightly, and she began to chant softly. Snow then started to fall. She slowly opened her piercing aqua-ice-like eyes so that she was staring up into the sky. Suddenly, she froze. The mage dropped her arms when she heard someone approaching. Her white hair with light blue streaks whipped her face as she turned abruptly.  
"Oh! Your Majesty," The young mage exclaimed, falling onto her knee.  
"Stand up, Brynn." Queen Zelda ordered. "You're time has finally come."

The twins arrived in the library before their mother. Aleera groaned, wondering if their mother was actually going to join them or if this was a cruel joke. Neyleen automatically ran to the nearest shelf of books. She happily pulled off a book and opened it. The princess smiled as she read.  
"Nerd." Aleera mumbled.  
Neyleen glanced sharply up at her twin, but then continued to read. Aleera rolled her eyes and turned to leave. Then, the doors burst open with an almost chilling breeze. It nearly knocked both princesses over. When the queen and the mage entered, the twins stared breathlessly at the mage. They've never seen someone like her. Neyleen quickly put the book back on the shelf.  
"Girls, this is Brynn of the Snowpeak Ruins. She will be your new magic trainer." The queen informed them.  
Zelda turned to Brynn and nodded her head. Brynn stepped forward and bowed.  
"It is my honor to teach the princesses of Hyrule." She lifted her head. "And the new bearers of the Triforce."  
The twins began to forget about that. Both glanced down at their hand. The Triforce glowed back at them. They curtsied back in response. Then, they began their first lesson.

"No, no, princess! Like this." Brynn cried, demonstrating yet again for Aleera. "You must lift your arms slowly, not so jerky like."  
The four of them went out to the courtyard to practice. Brynn got the girls started with simple magic, like conjuring up a little flame on their finger tip. Neyleen could do that with ease, but it took Aleera a bit. Next, she had them raise their arms to make a flame erupt from the ground. Now, that might seem hard, but for the princesses of Hyrule, that should have been a piece of cake. And it was, for Neyleen. Aleera, though, was being…difficult.  
"Aleera, please do what Brynn tells you-." Neyleen almost begged.  
"I'm quite capable, Nellie." Aleera snapped as she failed to conjure the spell once more.  
Brynn waited patiently, her arms folded. The queen did leave a bit ago, having to attend to more important Hyrule-like business. Neyleen frowned as her sister failed again. Aleera roared and did it once more, and she did it. The flame was bigger than it should've been. It almost enveloped them all. Brynn quickly blew, and her cold breath died down the flame. Neyleen stared nervously at her twin, who was panting. Aleera dropped her arms and the realization hit her. Her face lost all color.  
"I-I" She stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"  
Brynn raised her hand to silence the princess. She was as surprised as Neyleen.  
"I didn't know that you were that powerful either, princess." Brynn almost whispered. "I now know that. Let us continue."  
Brynn informed them on their next task and told Neyleen to supervise as she walked away. Neyleen was confused and worried, but she promised to watch Aleera closely. The twins silently moved their arms to move the water in the air. Neyleen moved swiftly and created shapes with her water. Aleera, on the other hand, was just standing there, moving the water up and down. With a sigh, Neyleen released the spell and the water vanished.  
"Aleera," She started. "How did you do that?"  
Her twin paused, which caused the water to levitate. Aleera glanced at Neyleen, and then focused back on the water. She simply shrugged as she twisted her fingers and made the water twist as well. Neyleen frowned, and then saw how bright Aleera's left hand was glowing. She looked down at her own hand, but it was barely bright at all.  
"How is it going?" Brynn's sudden voice said.  
Neyleen started and turned around. Brynn was approaching with her hands behind her back, her eyes on Aleera. The princess was still twisting the water with her fingers.  
"Good, we both can successfully do the water spell you asked us to do." Neyleen told her.  
"Ah, good." Brynn murmured, her focus still on Aleera.  
Neyleen bit her lip nervously and leaned towards Brynn.  
"She won't tell me how she did that." Neyleen whispered.  
"Because she probably doesn't know how or why herself." Brynn whispered back. "I'm not even sure how she became so powerful…she doesn't have the Power piece, does she?"  
"Oh no!" Neyleen answered. "We still don't know who does."  
"We should find out who does then, shouldn't we?" Brynn mumbled as she closed her eyes.

**Gerudo Desert**  
The queen was smiling wickedly as she clasped her dark, blood red cloak at the hollow of her neck. She then pulled her mahogany hair into a pony tail with her extra strands braided. Her green eyes glowed eerily as she stepped into the Gerudo sunlight. Her green and black jumpsuit was tight on her curvy, small body. Her smile grew bigger as a servant approached her with her black horse. Everything was ready for the "visit". She mounted her stallion quickly. Another servant handed her the reigns.  
"I will be back after my play date." Dezaia said. "It shouldn't take long. Yah!"  
She kicked her stallion into gear, and they galloped into the desert. A cackle echoed throughout the empty, dry air.

**Hyrule Castle**  
Neyleen and Aleera gasped simultaneously. Aleera lost her focus, so the water splashed onto the grass. They stared at each other. Brynn looked between them, puzzled.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"Dezaia." They whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I realize that the spacing is weird and changes between chapters. I'd fix it, but I is too lazy XP If it really starts to bother you, let me know and I'll change it.

Chapter Four

As soon as the name left the princesses' lips, they collapsed onto the grass. Brynn quickly knelt down and checked their pulses. A little faster than normal, but they were fine. She rubbed her temples, trying to figure out who this Dezaia could be. How did they know her? Was she the last bearer? Her thoughts were soon cut short by a yell from the castle.

"Brynn!" A voice yelled.

She turned to see the king running towards them, the queen close behind. The mage closed her eyes as the king knelt down next to her. Zelda stood over him, her eyes wide

"What happened?" He questioned.

"Well, I went off to walk by myself to think, and-"

"Wait, you left them alone?" The queen exclaimed.

"Yes, I trust them, highness." Brynn returned. "As I was saying, it turns out that Aleera is more powerful than any of us thought-"

"More powerful? What do you mean?"

The mage stood and yelled, sending a chilling breeze through the air. The king and queen froze, shocked at the young mage's doing. Brynn sighed and pumped her fists at her sides. She slowly knelt back down and opened her eyes.

"Will you please let me explain?" She whispered.

The king nodded.

"They both said the name Dezaia, and then fainted." Brynn looked up at them. "Does that name mean anything to you two?"

The couple exchanged looks and nodded. The king looked down before he started to explain.

"Dezaia is the queen of the Gerudo. She would come here when she was younger with the Gerudo Court. The girls would play, and they soon became the best of friends."

He paused, as if it hurt for him to continue. The queen grasped his shoulder.

"She is the sole daughter of Ganondorf." Zelda finished.

Brynn raised her eyebrows and glanced at the twins, who were now stirring. The king smiled and held Aleera's arms as she sat up. The princess gasped and threw her arms around his neck.

"Father!" She cried.

Neyleen sat up and rubbed her head. She frowned as she remembered what she said.

"Father, it's Dezaia." She murmured. "She is on her way here to see us, to fight us, I'm guessing." Here, the princess paused. "Dezaia is the bearer of Power."

Zelda's eyes widened again as she took Link's arm and pulled him up, which pulled Aleera up as well. The queen pulled him away a bit, and they started to murmur. The twins looked at each other, scared. The mage crossed her arms and closed her eyes, moaning.

"They must!" The queen suddenly yelled.

She turned away from her husband and grabbed her daughters' wrists. They were dragged back into the castle and into the library. The king, with Brynn next to him, closed the large wooden doors with a loud bang. Zelda dropped their wrists and went to a shelf. She fingered a few books, pulling them off. The queen dropped one onto a table and flipped through it till her finger landed on a diagram.

The four of them got closer and looked over the queen's shoulder. It was an illustration of the Master Sword in its pedestal, but there was a hidden picture within. And it seemed that Neyleen only saw it, other than her mother. She put her finger on a little smudge that seemed to glint off light from the picture.

"A mirror shard?" Neyleen asked.

"Yes." The queen answered. "A shard of the Mirror of Twilight."

The room froze as they heard what Zelda just said. Link bit his lip and looked away. Aleera rubbed his arm and took his hand in comfort.

"Why are you showing us this?" Neyleen wondered aloud.

"In order to completely awaken the Triforce within you two, you must repair the mirror." Zelda explained.

"But, mother, the Twilight Princess destroyed it for a reason." Neyleen responded with a glance to her pale father, "She did it so our realms would never be in danger again."

"I know, but-" Zelda paused and looked at Brynn.

The mage nodded and gently took the king's arm. Aleera was about to argue, but Zelda took her wrist. The mage left the library with the king. Zelda sighed and focused back on the book.

"Midna is in deep need of help." She started. "I've been sensing the danger in the Twilight Realm, and the connection is so powerful, that I can sometimes hear her and her peoples' cries. You two must repair the mirror and awaken your pieces before Dezaia."

The twins looked at each other and saw the horror in each others' eyes. Their mother expected them to do what? Neyleen shook her head.

"Mother, this is crazy. The pieces must've all vanished or something."

"Some have, but you don't need all of them to repair it." The queen took the other book that was in the crook of arm and opened it. "You will need the one your father has, too. Anyways, see here."

She pointed to another picture of the full, unbroken Mirror of Twilight. Aleera groaned and fell back into a chair. She knew she couldn't do something like this. Everyone expected her to be like her father, a fighter. She would let everyone down. Neyleen grabbed a chair and placed it behind her mother, who gladly took a seat. The princess then took a seat herself. The twins sighed and glanced at each other again, thinking of how little, innocent Dezaia would turn out like this. It seemed like only yesterday that they were the best of friends.

The three little ten-year-olds squealed as they ran down a hallway. They were running from a young Alec, who they though had cooties. Little red-headed Dezaia, deep-blue eyed Neyleen, and brown-haired Aleera jumped under a table sitting near a door and giggled as Alec ran by.

"We got him." Aleera snickered.

"Silly, dumb boy." Dezaia whispered.

They laughed softly and sat under that table for hours it seemed before the young guard-to-be found them. Soon, all four of them were sitting under the table, talking endlessly about anything. Dezaia talked about how it was to live in the desert for most of the time. The castle kids were amazed with the desert. And Dezaia loved the attention. She would talk about how she was orphaned, not knowing who her daddy was.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Aleera asked.

"I just don't." Dezaia answered. "I wish I could ask my mother, but she died while giving birth to me."

"That's terrible." Neyleen murmured.

"It's not all bad." The young Gerudo said with a shrug. "I don't have any memories of her, so it's not like I can miss anything."

The sun was setting, and the four of them were still under that tiny table. A passing guard soon saw them and pulled them out one by one. He informed them that Dezaia had to leave, and that the princesses had duties to attend to (they all stifled giggles when he said duties). Alec followed the guard back to his rooms, but gave Aleera a little smile before. The twins walked Dezaia back to her carriage and wished her farewell.

"Visit again soon, okay?" Aleera yelled as the carriage rumbled away.

"I promise!" Dezaia yelled back.

It was the last time they saw her again. The princesses were snapped back into reality when they heard their mother gasp. The queen was standing, her hands gripped on the table. She was snapping chips off of the wood. Neyleen worriedly touched her mother's shoulder. The queen shuddered, and her breathing became more of a wheezing.

"Mother? What is it?" She whispered.

"You must start the search. Now." The queen said in a hoarse whisper. "You must research. You must."

"Right now?" Aleera moaned.

"Yes." Zelda answered, her eyes hard. "Midna is dying."

The princesses gaped at the terrible news. How could the Twilight Princess be dying? The queen said no more, but pointed to the books she left out before silently leaving the library. Neyleen held Aleera as she tried to follow. They sat back down and glanced at the books. There was so much information being pushed at them at once. Their best friend from childhood was coming to most likely kill them, they had to repair the Mirror of Twilight, and they had to do it before Midna died.

And they were guessing that their father could not know of the last part. He would be devastated and try to go to save her himself. Link was getting rather sloppy with his sword and just about any other weapon of his. Neyleen sighed and grabbed one of the books, the one with the Master Sword, and began to read. After a few minutes, she looked up and saw Aleera still just sitting there.

"Aleera, read." She ordered gently.

"We can't do this." Aleera answered.

"What?"

"We can't do this!" She repeated as she stood. "We can't save Midna or the Twili in time! We can't fight Dezaia, we can't, Nellie! We just can't!"

"That's quitter talk." Neyleen whispered after some silence. "And you are not a quitter, Aleera! We have to save them! And we can."

Aleera shook her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew her sister was right, though. Aleera was never a quitter. She never gave up. And she wouldn't now. Midna needed her. The Twili needed her. Hyrule needed her. The princess wiped her cheeks and sat back down. Neyleen took her hand and nodded. Aleera exhaled slowly and reached for the other book. Both prayed to Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, then started to read. The information seemed to seep into their brains and stick to it. It seemed that the goddess answered their prayers for they finished both books within the hour.

"What are we doing reading when Dezaia is on her way here?" Aleera asked suddenly as she finished her book.

Neyleen blinked and titled her head with a shrug.

"We should be preparing, shouldn't we? But I'm sure that Mother will find a way to stall her or something. We can't be dealing with Dezaia right now."

**Gerudo Desert**

She screamed as the sand penetrated her cloth mask. It seeped into her eyes, mouth, nose, hair, everywhere. Her horse bucked and reared, frightened of something. Dezaia gasped as she felt the sand run down her dry throat. Then, she finally fell off the stallion, who galloped blindly into the sand storming desert. Her fingers clutched the sand as it flowed between her fingers. Dezaia cried out.

"Father! Help me!"

She didn't get a response, but she did see a shadow in the swirling sand. Dezaia reached out to it desperately, but it was useless. It vanished. Her eyes slowly closed as she waited for death's embrace. Suddenly, Dezaia faintly felt herself being picked up, but she was out cold the next moment.

**Hyrule Castle**

Both girls paused and stared at each other. Did they just see Dezaia…? Aleera shrugged and shook her head. Neyleen bit her lip, wondering if that really just happened. Was she dead? Aleera shook her head again, as if answering her sister's silent question.

"She's still alive," Aleera said with a glance at her left hand. "I can feel it."

With a reassuring nod at her own hand, Neyleen got up and searched the shelves for more books on the period of Twilight, and her fingers landed on a book she was oh so familiar with. She slowly took the worn journal off of the shelf and brushed the cover with her fingers. Aleera came up from behind and smiled.

"Mother's journal?" She asked. "I thought Father took that after that day when I tried to be a hero."

"Me too, but he probably brought it back here long ago." Neyleen murmured. "This will come in handy. It has everything about the Twilight and stuff. Mother must've questioned Father about it."

Neyleen unhurriedly sat back down as she flipped to the first page. Aleera pulled her chair up and sat behind her twin. They then started to read about the first Period of Twilight, about their father who saved both realms, about the imp who turned out to be the princess, about the somewhat insane Twili over taker of Hyrule, and about a queen in peril.

The story called The Legend of the Twilight Princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was the wee hours of the morning when the twins managed to finish the journal. Their eyes were wet and red from fresh tears and lack of sleep. Neyleen closed the book slowly with a slight thud. Aleera shook her head.

"I had no idea…" She whispered guiltily.

Neyleen didn't answer, she only placed the journal back the shelf. She brushed her dusty hands on her dress and sighed. Aleera wiped her eyes and leaned back into the chair. She shook her head as Neyleen sat back down, too.

"What about Dezaia?" Neyleen asked suddenly.

"What about her?"

"Isn't she on her way? Or did Mother really do something to stop her?"

Aleera opened her mouth, but closed it and shrugged. She did, though, believe her mother could stop Dezaia. Their mother was probably the most powerful woman in all of Hyrule, and not just because she is the queen. The twins sat there for a while, staring at the other. What now? Then, the doors swung open with a bang. Their mother rushed in with the king behind.

"You two were up all night?" Zelda asked, and she didn't wait for an answer. "Good, good. You need all the information you can get. Now-"

"Mother, what of Dezaia?" Neyleen interrupted.

The queen stared at her daughter, almost hurt that she was interrupted. Neyleen raised her brows, waiting for a response. An awkward silence filled the room as they waited. The queen gasped as her eyes glazed over. Link put a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Zelda?" Link whispered.

"Oh, pardon me." Zelda murmured as her eyes became clear. "I sent my best guard to distract her."

"A guard?" Aleera scoffed, ignoring her mother's eyes. "This is Dezaia, Mother. She is the bearer of Power! And you just send a guard?"

"This guard is the best there is in combat and magic, Aleera." Zelda snapped. "She's the best there is." The queen paused and closed her eyes. "As I was saying, I managed to get your father to tell you of his personal experiences in the Twilight. You will stay in here till he finishes. Understood?"

The princesses nodded, but in the back of their minds they wanted to leave this library. And take a bath. Neyleen narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to question more of her mother's eyes, but Zelda grinned and left them. The twins turned to their father, who was very pale and on the verge of shaking uncontrollably. Neyleen gestured to a chair, and Link took it gladly. They sat next to him, waiting. Link sighed and ran a hand through his gray-streaked hair. Aleera never noticed how old their father actually was.

"I was in love." He started slowly. "In love with a princess…a Princess of Twilight." The king paused and shuddered. "She was beautiful, and she loved to tease me. When I saw her leave through the mirror, I almost jumped in after her. Zelda, although, took my arm, as if reading my mind. I didn't love your mother at the time, but thought she was pretty as well. Anyways, when the mirror shattered, my heart did, too."

The king opened his eyes and gave a shaky breath. Aleera took his hand reassuringly. He patted her hand and found the strength to continue.

"You read that journal, I assume?" He asked.

The girls could only nod.

"Yes, so you know of my transformation?" They nodded. "It was painful, I should warn you. And unexpected. I remember when it first happened. There was that wall of strange markings, and a hand reached out and grabbed my neck, pulling me in. I was now in the Twilight. The Shadow Beast that grabbed me was hideous. It was black with tentacles protruding out of its shield-like face. I tried desperately to get free of its grasp, but it was relentless. Then, my left hand started to burn, the one with the Triforce. A light flashed, and the beast released me. I fell onto the ground, and a power surged through my body. My head threw back, and I became a wolf."

"So, does that mean that Nellie and I will transform in the Twilight?" Aleera asked softly.

"It's possible. Very possible." Link answered just as soft. "You two are bears of the Triforce. I don't see why not. But anything is possible, dear."

The king continued to tell them of the creatures within the Twilight. All of the vile, terrifying beasts made the twins' faces flush. This just added to their fear of the Twilight. Their father paused every now and then. He would close his eyes and bow his head. Aleera would pat his hand, and the king would continue. He told them that if the Twilight got back into the Light Realm, they would be invisible to the poor confused souls of the Light. Their souls would be glowing, like a beacon.

"Is it possible that the Twilight could return to Hyrule?" Neyleen asked when the king paused again.

"No, Midna-" Link shuddered. "She wouldn't allow that. That's one of the reasons she destroyed the mirror."

Neyleen nodded and paused to think. She abruptly stood up. The king continued as his daughter searched the shelves. He went on to talk about how to get the Palace of Twilight, where Midna should be. Aleera glanced at her sister, who now had the journal in her hands. She sat back down and flipped through the pages. Finally, she found the page. An old, wrinkled, folded piece of parchment was stuck between two pages. Neyleen slowly took it out and handed it to her father.

"I apologize for reading it, but I was curious." She whispered, her face slightly red.

The king, confused, gradually opened the parchment. He gasped as his eyes went down the signature: It was from Midna to himself. The note was obviously old, with what looked like tear stains. The stains weren't huge, so it didn't smudge the letters very much. In a fast, messy script, it read:

_ Link,_

_ If you are reading this, it must mean that I have left back to the Twilight and broke the mirror. I know that I will also promise that we will see each other again, but I can assure you that it's an empty one. Anyways, if you are reading this, it also means that the Twilight Realm has fallen once more into chaos. How? Mostly likely…No. That's impossible. Never mind. I'm sorry for getting off topic so much, but so much has happened. Before I go on, Link, you must know this. I love you. I do._

_ I told Princess Zelda to give this to you the day I left only if you weren't moping about my departure. We both knew that she wouldn't give it to you that day. So, I told her to put it in her journal she wrote about this Period of Twilight. I know that you will find it eventually. And I know of the chaos because, I suppose, I sense it. The future doesn't seem bright and it troubles me. Link, please. _(Here, the tear stains were plentiful.)_ I am begging you to find someone younger to save my realm. I sense this chaos at least fifteen years into the future, and you will be much older by then. And weak. I beg of you to send someone else. Maybe even, if you have them, your child._

_ Please, Link. I wish I could see you again, but please don't come to save me. It's too perilous for a man of your age, in the future, I mean. I do not want to see you harmed._

_ Love, Midna_

The king whimpered and folded the note before he could add his own tear stains. He put a hand on his face and sobbed. Aleera frowned and put her head on his shoulder consolingly. Link shuddered and sighed.

"You girls have studied enough." Link murmured, his voice breaking slightly. "It is time to train you with weapons and magic."

Neyleen took his hand and helped him stand. Aleera looped her arm through his and they left the library. Aleera, though, paused in the hallway.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"Could Nellie and I go…change first?" Aleera asked, gesturing to their dresses.

"And bathe!" Neyleen added in a desperate tone.

Link smiled and tapped their hands. He sniffed the air, and then made a face. The twins giggled and hugged him. The king gasped and started to cough. They pulled away immediately, but his smiling face told them he was kidding around.

"Go on." The king said. "I'm not sure how long I can stand this stench."

He plugged his nose and walked down the hall. The twins laughed and practically ran to the washrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: I forgoet to mention this before, but Dezaia is NOT my character. She is WanderingTwilight's, a girl from deviantART. Here's her page ~ .

Chapter Six

The young queen moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Dezaia saw nothing but sand, so she closed them once more. Instead, she tried to figure out where she was. Her fingers twitched, and she felt the coarse sand tickle her fingertips. She was on her stomach, but her face on a cold hard surface. Where-?

"Just open your eyes." A harsh voice snapped.

Dezaia did so. She sat up a bit too quickly, and groaned at the pain in her lower back. Her eyes searched for the voice, and she saw a person leaning against a doorpost with their arms crossed. It was a woman, a Sheikah, by the looks of her. Half of her tan face was covered by a white cloth wrapped around her mouth, showing her piercing red eyes. On her head was a white hat, which looked like wrappings of some kind. Her blond hair was sticking out under the hat while the rest of her hair was bound together behind her. The Sheikah's outfit was mostly blue, with other white wrappings covering her slender, but well-built, body.

"Who are you?" Dezaia asked fiercely.

"A 'thank you' would be nice, too." The Sheikah muttered. "I'm the one who saved your pathetic little life."

Pathetic? Dezaia's eyes flashed and she stood. The Sheikah raised her eyebrows, as if challenging the girl to do something. The queen glanced and saw that her weapons were leaning up against a wall. She decided it best not to attack, yet. So, her eyes searched the rest of the room: It was an old outpost in the middle of the desert. The floor was of hard sandstone, but the wide open door let the wind blow sand in. Dezaia looked back at the Sheikah.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"No one to be trifled with-"

"Who. Are. You?"

The Sheikah paused, not because she was afraid of the girl, but because she felt a little sorry for this young queen of the Gerudo. She played with her wrapped fingertips as she approached Dezaia. The queen took a slight step back, but then her right hand started to glow, and she stepped forward. The Sheikah looked down at her hand, but her eyes snapped back up to meet Dezaia's glare.

"My name is Sheik." She answered. "I was sent by someone to keep you here for awhile."

"What?" Dezaia asked. "A Sheikah was sent to keep me, the Bearer of Power, here? In the middle of the desert?" She laughed. "I'd love to see you hold me here, Sheikah."

Sheik raised her brows again and put a hand on her hip.

"You really underestimate me, kid." Sheik hissed.

"I doubt that." Dezaia sneered.

The Sheikah narrowed her red eyes, and her fingers twitched to the blades on her hips. She sighed and stopped. The queen wanted Dezaia to stay alive. Dezaia grinned to herself, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Sheik." She said in a mocking tone. "I will not let some dead-raced wannabe stop me-"

The queen was cut off by the unsheathing of twin short blades. She only had a few seconds till the Sheikah would come upon her. Dezaia put her arm out and magic spewed from her open hand. Sheik easily avoided it, vaulting off of a nearby rock. She jumped overhead and landed behind Dezaia. Sheik's sword tip was poking the queen's neck, threatening to break the skin. Dezaia dropped her arms and closed her eyes.

"Seems that I did underestimate you, Sheikah." She muttered.

"Yes, like I told you. Now, I am keeping you here for I don't know how long. I am supposed to keep you alive, but if you say something about my race one more time, I'll just have to apologize to the one who gave me this assignment." Sheik growled. "Do we understand each other?"

Dezaia gave the slightest nod. Sheik pulled the sword away and sheathed both of them. The queen glared as Sheik moved back to the doorway. Of course, the Gerudo wasn't frightened. She wasn't even scared. And Sheik knew that. She sat down in the doorway, crossed-legged, and stared at the queen. They stared in silence. Finally, Dezaia sat down herself.

"So, can you tell me why I am to stay here?" The queen asked.

"Like I'm allowed to tell you that." Sheik answered cruelly.

"I'm guessing that means you can't tell me who wanted me here, either?"

"Of course."

Dezaia sighed and started to think. She couldn't stay here, not when the other bearers were so close. She would make her father proud. Dezaia would become the most powerful bearer there ever was. An evil grin appeared on her face just from thinking about it. Sheik, who was now polishing her swords, glanced up at the queen.

"Think of ways to escape, are we?" Sheik asked, bringing her eyes back to the swords.

"Already have a few ideas." Dezaia answered with her grin.

Sheik muttered something, but Dezaia was already attempting a-Wait. She was the Bearer of Power, for goodness sake! Dezaia could just teleport or-

"And no, you cannot teleport." Sheik said suddenly. "I made sure to put up magic barriers. Go on and see what happens, though. I could use a good laugh."

Dezaia flinched. _She can read my mind?_

"Yes, I can. Sheikah thing I inherited."

"Sheikahs' cannot-"

"Apparently we can." Sheik interrupted, still rubbing her swords with a rag.

The queen bit her lower lip, unsure. She was also unsure of the barriers. Dezaia stood abruptly and twisted. Then, she froze. Her spine seemed to be frozen. A shot of pain ran through her body. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Sheik sat, unmoved. The queen's eyes rolled back in her head when she finally released the spell. She gasped and fell onto her hands and knees, panting.

"Warned you." Sheik said simply.

Dezaia wheezed and collapsed onto the ground. She closed her eyes and felt powerless. Here she was, the Bearer of Power, and she felt powerless. Her fingers, toes, everything was numb. Her lungs felt constricted and limp. In fact, her whole body felt constricted and limp. A shaky breath left her lungs, and she thought that she wouldn't breathe back in.

"You're fine, goodness." Sheik grumbled. "It'll wear off in about two seconds."

And it did. Dezaia took a deep breath, and the pain was gone. She sat up and flexed her fingers. Running a hand through her messy red hair, Dezaia almost cried. _I will not let you down, Father. I will find a way, I will._ Sheik glanced up at the girl, hearing her thoughts. She decided it better not to say something insulting, seeing how Dezaia was on the verge of crying her eyes out. Instead, she continued to polish her now shining swords. This girl didn't look like the Bearer of Power. She didn't even resemble her father. Could it be possible that…?

"No." Sheik murmured.

"What?" Dezaia muttered, looking across the room at the Sheikah.

Sheik ignored her, thinking. It seems impossible, but could Dezaia not be a direct descendant of Ganondorf? Dezaia cocked her head slightly at Sheik, but shrugged and began to consider ways of escaping. She was the Bearer of Power, after all. No mere Sheikah could hold her down. Soon, she ran out of ideas because they all including using magic of some sort. So, the Gerudo unclasped her tattered and torn cape and started to tear it into shreds. She never did understand why she wore this cloak. What good did it do other than make her look good? For a good hour, Dezaia was shredding her cape when a gasp sounded. Sheik was still sitting, but her eyes were distant.

The Sheikah was staring at Dezaia, but she wasn't. Her eyes went through the Gerudo, staring at nothing. What was going on? Dezaia carefully crawled over to Sheik. She didn't move, didn't even grab at Dezaia._ I'm home free!_ Dezaia got on her feet and stepped one foot out the doorway, but a force shoved her back inside. She stumbled, but didn't fall. She tried again and again. It was useless. This Sheikah was smarter than she thought. Dezaia poked the air, and it felt like there was a layer of plastic or something keeping it closed. _So close!_ Dezaia moaned and walked back across the room. As she sat back down, Sheik gasped again. Her eyes cleared.

Of course, Dezaia had no idea what Sheik was just doing. Dezaia was about to ask, but Sheik stood and went outside to the roaring desert.

"Hey!"

Dezaia got up and ran to the doorway, but it was hopeless. The magic forced her back in. Dezaia cried out and watched as Sheik stood there, not two feet from the door. She pounded her fists on ruthlessly on the force field out of rage. The Sheikah didn't even acknowledge her. Sheik had her back to the girl, her arms crossed.

"Go back. I need silence." Sheik hissed.

Surprisingly, Dezaia obeyed. She walked backwards to the end of the room and knelt down. Sheik eventually came back inside, her brow furrowed. She began pace the room. Dezaia took up her tearing again, but saw that the cloak was already in tiny shreds. She grunted and started to draw pictures in the sand that was on the floor.

Sheik was talking with the queen. Mentally, obviously. She brought up her theory of Dezaia's real parents, but Zelda knew for a fact that Ganondorf was her father. Sheik wouldn't dare question her queen's knowledge, but she was curious of why the queen was so certain. Zelda informed Sheik that the girl must stay in the desert for at least a few more days. Hoorah. The queen promised great rewards, but Sheik turned them down. She was grateful enough, seeing how if it wasn't for the queen's existence, Sheik wouldn't exist either. Sheik was kind of an alter ego to Zelda. Zelda would use Sheik as a disguise at times, but later decided when the kingdom was in an era of peace, to make Sheik her own person. Sheik didn't need anything else from the queen. She gave her life.

Hours pasted noiselessly as Sheik continued to pace and Dezaia created a masterpiece in the sand with her fingers. The hot, Gerudo sun finally set behind them, which caused a cool rush of air to run through the outpost. Dezaia's masterpiece was swept into the sand. She sighed and leaned back on her hands. The Sheikah stopped and looked over at Dezaia.

"Rest." Sheik ordered softly.

_Hmph._ Dezaia crossed her arms, turning up her nose.

"I will not be bossed around." She muttered."I am the queen of the Gerudo! And Bearer of Power!"

"Fine, I don't care what you do." Sheik returned with a shrug.

She sat back down in front of the doorway, blocking the escape. Dezaia watched as the Sheikah lay down, her back to Dezaia. Soon, Sheik's breathing was slow and even. She was asleep. A grin formed on the queen's face. The barriers couldn't be held up while she was sleeping, right? Dezaia stood, was about to twist, but froze. No, she didn't want to have her body frozen like that again. Instead, she crept to the doorway. She silently reached over the sleeping Sheikah to poke the entrance. But, her finger stopped.

Stupid force field was still up, which meant that the barriers were still up, as well. With a look of defeat, Dezaia stomped back to the end of the room. She cursed Sheik under her breath, and then laid down herself. A chilling breeze whooshed through the outpost, and Dezaia wished she didn't tear her cloak apart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sound of clashing swords, the twang of bows, the explosions of colliding magic, and war cries filled the courtyard, with the occasional grunt of pain. The king and his youngest daughter attacked and evaded each other with such ease that they were almost equal fighters. But the Hero of the Twilight couldn't be beaten so easily, even in his older age. Soon enough, Link's wooden practice sword smacked Aleera in the chest. With an "oof", the princess fell on her rump which ripped part of her sparring tunic. The king flipped his sword into the air and caught it again, showing off. Aleera narrowed her eyes and stood back up.

"Coming back for more?" Link teased.

Aleera grinned and attacked. She flew at him with such speed that the king was not prepared. His eyes widened when the princess's sword swung at him. Quickly, and just in time, Link jumped backwards and felt the air of the swing brush his face. Aleera charged again, and their swords clashed with a thud. Their faces were inches apart they were pushing so close. Link smiled, but Aleera's face was in a scowl. Suddenly, her left hand glowed bright. Link's eyes snapped down, but that was a bad idea. Aleera cried out, sending an explosion of light outwards. The force sent both flying backwards. The king landed with a hard thump on the sparring grounds. The princess landed on her feet with impossible lithe. Her hand's glow died down, and she blinked. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw her father struggle to stand.

"Father!" She yelped, running to assist him.

Link winced away from her slightly, hoping she didn't notice. But the princess saw it. She frowned as he reluctantly took her arm. Aleera pulled him up and turned away. She threw the sword down and cursed. She was staring at her hand with hatred, wishing this was not placed upon her. The king watched, to his surprise, cautiously. Then, he approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aleera, it's alright." He soothed. "I know that the power is hard to control, but you will learn. You will."

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you." She whimpered.

"I know, sweet." Link answered.

Aleera turned around to look at her father. He was still a bit taller than her, but Aleera knew in time she would have to look down to gaze upon her father. His deep blue eyes held her stare as he wiped at her cheeks.

"I'm fine, Aleera." He assured. The king cleared his throat and glanced away. "You want to continue?"

"What?" She shouted louder than she meant to. "No! I may hurt you again."

"Honestly, sweetheart, I don't think we have a choice. Your mother's guard can only hold back Dezaia for so long. And you and your twin need to be prepared to get a head start."

"Why can't we go now, then? I'm ready!" She lied, but continued. "Shouldn't we be here to help you guys? She is coming here first, isn't she?"

"We don't know that, and we can defend ourselves," Her father answered, now lying himself. "The shards are your priority."

"But I'm ready to fight!"

Link cocked his head slightly, raising his brows. Aleera looked away, sighing. She thought that she was ready, but knew she wasn't. This journey would be dangerous, not to mention life-threatening. Time was of the essence, though. As Aleera bent down to pick up her sword, she wondered how Midna was doing. The Twilight Princess was dying, as the queen informed them, so what were they doing training when the princess could die any second? Of course, the king wasn't aware of this. It would be too much for him.

"If we can't go now," Aleera said, "we must work harder and faster, then. We are running out of time."

The king gave her a confused look, but shrugged it off. He slowly took the wooden sword from Aleera's slightly shaking hands.

"Well, I think that's enough use with a sword." Link said with a nervous smile. "How about we practice with the bow?"

While Link went back into the barracks for a bow and some arrows, Aleera sat down on a wooden bench just outside of the sparring ring. Her face fell into her hands in exhaustion. And confusion. What just happened to her? The Triforce, was it trying to tell her something? What was it trying to do? Aleera then wondered how her sister was doing.

Brynn had taken Neyleen away from all the fighting. She told the princess that she needed the silence to practice. They were in the middle of the apple orchard that was off the side of the castle. The two were sitting across from each other, eyes closed. Neyleen, though, was fidgety. She couldn't hold still. If it wasn't an itch, it was a bug. Anxiety nipped at her skin vigorously. With a slight gasp, the princess opened her eyes and stiffened. The mage sighed, but kept her eyes shut.

"Princess," Brynn warned.

"I know, I know." Neyleen muttered.

This wasn't the first time she opened her eyes like that. Neyleen frowned, closing her eyes once more. And not for long. Soon, the sounds of her sister sparing filled her ears. She opened one eye and listened. Brynn sighed again, but Neyleen did not close her eyes. In fact, she opened them both.

"Brynn, what good am I if I just meditate? Shouldn't I be training like my sister-?"

"Princess!" Brynn yelled, standing up.

A fierce and sudden breeze swept through the orchard, knocking down a few of the apples that were yet to be eaten. Neyleen half-raised an arm defensively as the mage approached.

"What good are you?" Brynn repeated angrily. "You can be a great advantage if you meditate and learn! If you're twin is wounded, you can heal her! You can distract and attack the enemy! You can-"

"But the enemy was my best friend!" Neyleen interrupted, standing.

"Was is the key word, Your Highness!" Brynn snapped. "Dezaia is now the enemy, the Bearer of Power!"

Neyleen's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. She's never seen Brynn this upset, even in this short time of knowing her. Brynn exhaled an unsteady breath. Running a hand through her hair, she shut her eyes.

"Princess, please. Trust me with this. You need to do this." Brynn murmured.

The princess only nodded, unsure of what words to say in response. Brynn opened her eyes and sat back down. Neyleen glanced down, ashamed. Her attitude has changed dramatically. Before, she never would've interrupted the mage, or anyone for that matter. Now, it didn't take much to set her, or others it seemed, off. The tiniest thing could enrage anyone. They were all so anxious. Everything was up in the air right now. The mage closed her eyes again, and Neyleen did the same. A gasp escaped her lips, though, as soon as she sat. Her right hand started to tingle. She looked down at her hand and saw that not her piece, but her sister's piece was glowing.

"Aleera?" She murmured unconsciously.

"Princess?"

Neyleen stood suddenly, causing Brynn to stand as well. She fingered the Triforce gingerly. The mage watched her with curiosity, wondering what happened.

"Princess?" She repeated gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just feel something…" Neyleen trailed off, gazing off towards her sister.

Her feet seemed to be in control of themselves as the princess walked to her twin. Brynn gently grabbed Neyleen's arm, but she let go immediately. The mage felt like a shock went through her. She looked back at the princess, who was just outside of the orchard now. Brynn jumped and followed her hastily. Neyleen almost seemed in a trance. Her eyes were wide with fright as her body moved for her. Brynn was next to her, looking over her with worry. The mage's hands flailed around, afraid to touch her again.

"Princess?" Brynn cried.

By now, the two of them were nearing the sparring grounds. Aleera glimpsed up, but her eyes snapped back up at the sight of her sister.

"Nellie?" Aleera called.

Neyleen was crying now, confused and scared. Aleera sensed this, and she ran up to her. Neyleen stopped moving, her eyes cast down. Aleera was about to touch her, when Brynn cried out and smacked Aleera's arm.

"No, don't touch her." Brynn ordered.

"What-?"

"She shocked me when I tried."

Aleera blinked. Her finger slowly moved to touch her sister's arm, and Neyleen fell to her knees. Aleera gaped, and it felt like her pain whooshed out through her open mouth. The princess and mage fell down next to her, helping her sit up. Brynn, though, reluctantly assisted, but it wasn't needed because Brynn didn't feel a shock or anything. Suddenly, both the king and queen were standing over them. Zelda knelt down and lightly touched her daughter's slightly sweaty forehead. Neyleen gasped and closed her eyes.

"What happened?" Aleera asked.

"She felt your hurt, my dear." Link explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's that mean? I-I wasn't hurting…"

"Neyleen felt your pain and wanted to heal it, to fix it." Zelda continued, her eyes on Neyleen. "You were scared, Aleera. You are still. Both of you."

"When she touched you, the pain and fright went to her." Link added. "It overwhelmed her, but Neyleen is fine now."

Everyone looked down at the princess, who was sleeping now. Aleera brushed her sister's cheek, guilt sweeping through her. Zelda sighed as she stood. The queen motioned for everyone to help Neyleen up.

"Take her to her room. When she awakens, you two must go."

Neyleen did not awake till the next morn. She felt weak and almost collapsed back into bed when told they were leaving this afternoon.

"Are we ready?" She questioned her mother.

"Yes, close enough." Her mother answered with a wave of her hand.

The princess widened her eyes. Did her mother understand how difficult this was going to be? The queen handed Neyleen a pack and ordered her to change into more suitable clothes. Once she was shoved into her closet, Neyleen found Aleera in there was well. She was holding a green, worn tunic. Her fingers stroked the coarse fabric.

"It was Father's." She said without looking up. "He wore it when he saved Hyrule from the Twilight eighteen years ago…"

Neyleen moaned and sat on a chair near the door. The closet was like another room. It had one huge window at the end of it, the curtains closed. All along the two walls were hangers with the girls' dresses and tunics. Aleera's clothes on one side with Neyleen's on the other.

"Can we do this?" Neyleen whispered under the dim candle light from the chandelier hanging above.

"We have to." Aleera answered simply, still staring at the tunic.

"You going to wear that?" Neyleen asked.

"Oh, no. We have our own tunics." Aleera gestured to the folded cloth on a table.

Neyleen stood and picked one up. It was the same design as the one Aleera had, only the one Neyleen was holding was a deep blue. There was silver stitching along the ends of the short sleeves and along the neckline. It was slightly smaller in size, and it was thicker than her father's. The material, though, felt soft to the touch. Neyleen gently put that tunic, which she was guessing was her's, down on the chair. She took the other one in her hands. This tunic was green, but it was more of a jade green like Aleera's favorite dress. It also had stitching, but this was gold.

"They are wonderful." Neyleen murmured.

Aleera tenderly put down her father's tunic on a different small table and moved over to her sister. She fingered the tunics, and then her eyes went to the belts, boots, gloves, and gauntlets set down next to tunics.

"We really are doing this, aren't we?" Aleera said with a dry laugh. "Wow."

Neyleen only nodded, picking up a gauntlet. Then, there was a sharp rap at the door. Both jumped, dropping what they were holding.

"Hurry up, girls." Their mother's voice said.

They exchanged looks, and then dipped their heads. The princesses started to strip off their dresses and swap them for the tunics. First, they put on a thin layer of tan cloth that covered their whole body, cutting off at the neck, wrists, and ankles. After that, the chainmail went on next. Then the tunics, which fit perfectly, and they both reluctantly put on the rest of their things.

"You look good." Aleera commented once finished.

"You too." Neyleen replied.

The twins gave unsure smiles as they pulled their long hair back into ponytails. Aleera paused, her hands floating above her ponytail.

"What is it?" Neyleen asked softly.

"Hats. We don't have hats!"

Neyleen rolled her eyes, but Aleera pushed past her sister and searched the table for the hats. They weren't there, so she checked around, under, anywhere. But the hats were not there. Aleera grunted and crossed her arms.

"I was looking forward to wearing those." She muttered.

"Goodness, come along. Mother is waiting," Neyleen paused. "And so are the Twili."

The girls exchanged looks and quickly opened the closet door. Their mother was sitting on one of their beds, wiping her eyes. When she looked up at her daughters, she gaped and let the tears fall. She brought a hand to her mouth and sobbed.

"Mother," Both twins whispered.

They moved toward her, but she shook her head.

"You both look so much like your father…" Zelda whispered.

The queen exhaled, composing herself. She stood, wiping her eyes again, and walked over to them. Zelda stood in front of her daughters, and then flung her arms around them. The twins gladly returned the embrace.

"Hey, I want in on this hug!" Their father cried from the hallway.

The king ran into the room and joined in. The family laughed and pulled away, dabbing at their eyes. Link tilted his head, looking at his daughters.

"Something's missing." He stated.

"The hats!" Aleera quickly answered.

"Oh! How could I forget?" Zelda disappeared into the closet and came back out with a blue and jade green hat.

Aleera took her's with a huge smile, placing it on her head. Neyleen did the same. Their parent's laughed as they held their hands.

"Like looking a mirror." Link remarked.

"Yes, yes, but onto other things." Zelda said. "You two must-Ah! Link, dear, why don't you go check on their horses?"

Link furrowed his brow, but nodded. Once he left the room, Zelda continued.

"You two must go journey for the missing pieces of the mirror. I know where some pieces are, but you must ask around and what not for the others. You are to go to Kakariko Village first. Impa will be there to help you. Now, you shouldn't face any enemies seeing how Hyrule is in the longest time of peace it's ever seen, and the Twilight hasn't returned."

"You mean, it will?" Aleera asked.

"I'm not sure." Zelda responded. "Anyways, Impa will assist you in any way she can. This isn't has hard as you two think it is. Not yet, anyways." Here the twins' eyes widened. "You'll be fine. You two are the children of Link and I. You will be fine. Now, you two must go-"

"What about weapons, Mother?" Neyleen questioned.

"Goddesses, I keep forgetting things." Zelda strode from the room, yelling at servants in the process.

Aleera and Neyleen stood there, listening to the commotion outside of the room. Zelda soon returned with two bundles in her arms. Two heavy bundles, it seemed for Zelda was straining under the weight. Neyleen took a step to help, but Zelda already threw the bundles down on the bed. She beckoned the girls forward and uncovered the bundles. The girls gasped. One was a sword, a long sword. It gleamed in the sunlight coming from the opened windows. The hilt was purple, with the Triforce etched into the handle.

"Is this…?" Aleera gasped.

"No, it's not the Master Sword." Neyleen answered. "Father returned it to the pedestal years ago."

"Indeed he did." Zelda put in. "This sword is kind of like a remake of the Master Sword."

They then turned their attention to what the other bundle was. It was too a sword, but shorter. Next to it was a long bow with a quiver full of arrows. Neyleen was mesmerized by it. She picked up the bow and quiver, her eyes lighting up. Zelda grinned. Aleera then picked up the sword, swaying it this way and that carefully. After some more admiring and putting the weapons into their sheaths, Zelda took the girls to the stables where Link was brushing an older looking horse's white mane. The old mare was a reddish brown with piercing blue eyes. Aleera smiled and walked over.

"Hey Epona." She whispered to the mare.

Epona pawed the ground and gave a whiny in response. Link smirked and put the brush down. His smirk faded as he saw the sword on Aleera's shoulder. He sighed and brushed her cheek gently.

"Be safe." He murmured. "Both of you."

Then, Link gave Epona one last pet and left. Aleera frowned and watched him leave. Zelda clicked her tongue to beckon two horses out of their stalls. Both were mares, one white with a yellow mane and the other a dark brown with a white mane. The girls smiled at the horses they knew oh so well. Neyleen touched the white one's nose.

"Gosh, it's been too long, Oni." She said.

Oni neighed and nudged her nose into Neyleen's palm. Her twin put her arms around the dark brown horse.

"It has, hasn't it, Deku?" Aleera murmured.

The girls giggled, remembering back when they helped in delivering the mares. They were so excited to have their own horsies. Zelda coughed, getting them back to the present. They mounted their horses unsurely, realizing what they were about to do.

"Girls, you will be fine." Zelda assured. "I promise."

They only nodded, feeling their hands get hot. Both glanced down at their Triforce to see it shine. Neyleen swallowed, closing her eyes. Her eyes bounced back open at a touch. She looked at her sister, who was touching her hand. Aleera's eyes were uncertain, as was her grin, but there was confidence in them. Neyleen grinned back. With a glance to their mother, the two princesses kicked their horses into a canter.

"May the goddesses be with you." Zelda said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"This is fun, isn't it?"

Neyleen rolled her eyes at her sister, keeping her gaze in front of her at the rolling hills. They didn't talk much more on the quick ride across Hyrule Field to Kakariko Village, even though they both realized there really wasn't anything to be scared about. This journey around Hyrule seemed easy enough; no enemies to bother them, at the moment anyways, but there was the constant pressure of the Twilight Princess dying that pushed the princesses forward. How much time was left?

The wind rushed up to their faces, whipping their hair around and threatening to blow away the hats. Aleera put a hand on her head, locking the hat there. Neyleen grinned at the gesture as they neared the steps that led up to the village. Both dismounted silently, petting their mares' manes.

"Should we leave them here?" Aleera asked.

"No, we can lead them up the steps with us." Neyleen answered, not willing to have her horse be stolen.

Aleera shrugged and tugged on Deku's reins, and Neyleen did the same. The whole field was eerily silent, only the sound of the horses' roofs clopping on the stairs. Neyleen paused and glanced back, swearing that she felt a presence, but no one was there. Aleera stopped, too, looking at her sister.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just…" Neyleen shook her head and continued to walk up the steps.

Aleera gave a confused look, but said no more. Meanwhile, Neyleen still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, though. Neyleen glanced back every few seconds, but stopped because she felt so paranoid. _Relax. Nothing is there._ Once at the top of the steps, the princesses came into the village. Impa was standing near the sign hanging over the posts that read "Kakariko Village." The Sheikah was leaning against one of the posts, her arms crossed. Aleera quickly looked behind Impa, gazing at the tiny village.

She never saw Kakariko Village, but heard that it was a cute little village. And it was. Her eyes took in the quant town. There was a windmill that seemed to be the focal point of the village. It's huge vanes turned lazily in the breeze. Next, she saw the modest well plunged into the ground. Small houses were placed rather randomly around, some on miniature hills while others were on the flat ground. There were a few cuccos running around with a young girl chasing after them. Aleera grinned, but her attention was soon taken back to Impa when she spoke.

"Do you two know of the Seven Sages?" Impa asked, not raising her head to gaze upon them.

"Um, a little bit." Neyleen answered, caught slightly off guard at the random question.

"Hi to you, too." Aleera mumbled.

"Do you know who they are?" Impa continued, ignoring Aleera's remark and lifted her head.

"A few, yes." Neyleen replied, still confused. "Mother is one of them, I know. As is Saria of the Forest, I believe. Why bring this up?"

Impa stared, unblinking.

"You mean your mother didn't…?"

"Didn't what, Impa?" Aleera asked, getting frustrated.

"The Seven Sages, they are who you need to see. They have the pieces…" Impa closed her mouth, as if she said too much.

"What? The mirror shards?" Neyleen exclaimed. "We have to find the Seven Sages? Mother didn't say anything of this. And she is one, so she must have shards!"

Impa's brow was pinched as she turned away and into the village. Neyleen quickly followed, prodding Oni forward.

"Impa, what is going on?" Aleera demanded, running in front of the Sheikah, blocking her path.

Impa glanced away, nervous and unsure. Aleera raised her brows, putting a hand on her hip. The princess was quite surprised, actually, at how Impa was acting. She was never nervous. And why would the queen not tell them this important piece of information? Why send them on a wild cucco chase? Neyleen, behind her sister, fingered Oni's reins anxiously. What were they not being told..?

"The Seven Sages." Impa finally repeated. "You must find them."

"How-?" Aleera argued.

"It's not difficult!" Impa snapped. "You found two already, both easily within reach!"

Aleera furrowed her brow, but Neyleen looked up with a sense of knowing. Her right hand tingled a bit, and she knew for sure then.

"Impa, you are the Sage of Shadows." Neyleen murmured, stepping forward. "You have pieces of the mirror."

Aleera snapped her head back at her twin, astonished at what just came out of Neyleen's mouth. The Sheikah only nodded.

"But how come Mother didn't tell us this?" Aleera insisted.

Impa looked around, and then motioned for the princesses to follow her into a house. She closed the door with a thud. The house just had one room. There was a kitchen tucked away in a farther corner with a table and two chairs nearby. A medium sized window was placed next to the table, filling the room with the light of the setting sun. Neyleen didn't realize how late it had gotten. The rest of the room had a bookshelf against a wall with a comfy looking chair. There was also a desk by the shelf.

The Sheikah gestured to the chairs, and the princesses sat down. They stared at Impa till her turned around and began to speak.

"I'm guessing that your mother didn't tell you because she was protecting you." Impa started.

"From what?" Aleera questioned.

"Dezaia, the Bearer of Power." Impa answered. "If she found out that the pieces were in the hands of the Sages, she would do anything to get them. Even kill." She paused. "Maybe the queen didn't tell you, but hoped that I would. The less people know the better."

Neyleen crossed her legs, gazing at Impa. Thoughts rushed into her head, along with questions. But there was no time for that.

"Impa, we need the shards. Lives are at stake." Neyleen said gently.

"I wish I could just hand them to you, really." Impa answered sadly. "But you must be tested to get them."

As soon as Impa said "tested", the room was changing. The walls and furniture seemed to melt, and the village disappeared. Neyleen feel on her rump, not moving fast enough to get off the chair. Aleera helped her sister up, and they stared. Where the village once was, there was now nothing, only shadows. Neyleen glanced down and saw that the ground too was shadows. Her heart clenched with a sudden fear. Impa was unmoved, her gaze watching the princesses.

"Draw your weapons." Impa ordered.

Aleera slowly unsheathed her sword, its metal tip touching the shadowy ground. Neyleen removed her bow and cocked an arrow, aiming down on the ground since there was no obvious target. They glanced around, waiting for something to pop out of the gloom. The Sage of Shadows closed her eyes, bowed her head once more, and vanished.

"Impa!" Aleera cried, suddenly as frightened as her sister.

This was not what they signed up for. Their mother kept this from them, and the princesses now had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Aleera bit her lip, looking around with fear. Neyleen raised her bow now, doing the same. For a time, they only turned and glanced around the shadows. Then, the test began.

A small poe jumped forward, swinging its lantern in the shadows. Aleera looked as if to charge, but Neyleen shook her head. _It has to be a distraction. It's just a simple poe._ She thought, and her sister nodded in agreement. Ever since they received the Triforce, the twins have been able to communicate through their thoughts. It came in handy. The poe cackled, and it faded away. Aleera straightened, but quickly crouched back down into a defensive position. This couldn't be the only part of the test. And it wasn't.

Neyleen turned at the sound of bones clomping toward her, and she gaped. Two Stalfos appeared out of the darkness. One screeched and charged her. The princess gasped, releasing an arrow. It whizzed in the air, making a slight hissing noise. The arrow made a _thunk_ noise as it rested in the Stalfos shield. Neyleen's eyes widened as it darted at her again. Quickly, she managed to jump over it and take out her short sword strapped to her back.

Meanwhile, the other Stalfos was battling Aleera. She was disheartened that it had a shield and she didn't. That didn't seem fair, but Aleera had no time to complain. The Stalfos charged suddenly, its dead eyes hungry for bloodshed. Aleera cried out, charging herself. The swords clashed, and Aleera twisted. Her sword was forced into the Stalfos side, but it didn't fall. In fact, it seemed to laugh at her. Aleera looked up at it, confused, her sword still stuck in the side. With a sweep of its arm, the Stalfos knocked Aleera across the shadows. She landed on her feet, although. Her eyes went to her sword wedged in its side.

The Stalfos rushed once more, its blade tip pointed right at Aleera's heart. The princess waited and waited until the tip was inches away from her chest. She closed her eyes and screamed, letting the magic flow through her spread arms and out into the battlefield. The magic was blue, but turned red quickly and rushed towards the Stalfos. It became fire within a second, beating the Stalfos to the floor. Other than that, the fire didn't have any other effect on it, but Aleera took this chance to get her sword. It took a little force, but she yanked the blade free. She managed a glance at her sister, but her glance became a stare when she saw what was happening.

Neyleen was jumping over the other Stalfos, but it caught her ankle and yanked her down. Neyleen let out a yelp, and Aleera heard a distant crack. Aleera cried out, running to assist her twin. Before the Stalfos could do anything else, Aleera leapt into the air. She cut her sword down at its arm, cutting the bones apart. Neyleen fell to the ground, clutching her ankle. _Broken, I think._ She thought to her sister. _Can you fix it? _Aleera asked as she attacked the Stalfos. _I'll try. _

Aleera then focused on the Stalfos, and her heart dropped as the other one came towards them. She needed her sister. Aleera backed away, slicing at the approaching Stalfos. They hooted as one caught its blade on Aleera's left arm. She gasped and almost dropped her sword. _Nellie…_

And then a blast of magic. Aleera was pulled back on her butt before hand, and the magic flew over her head. The magic bashed into the Stalfos, and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. Panting, Aleera slowly turned her head to look at her sister. Neyleen was wide eyed, staring at the reminiscence of the skeleton creatures. Her hands were reached out, palms out. They were still glowing slightly with the magic. The Triforce was shining the darkness on her right hand through the gauntlet.

"Nellie." Aleera whispered.

"I-I…did I do that?" Neyleen whimpered.

"Yes, yes! You did great, Nellie." Aleera assured.

Neyleen slowly brought her hands to her sides, her eyes still wide. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to burst. The glow on her right hand gradually faded, though. Aleera brushed a strand of hair from her sister's tight face.

"Nellie, it's okay." She murmured.

"You're hurt." Neyleen said softly, touching Aleera's left arm.

"Oh, it's alright. No harm-" Aleera paused as she felt a strange sensation go through her body and to her left arm. The cut was healed. "Done."

She brought her eyes up to her sister's, who was looking at Aleera's now healed arm. Neyleen's face loosened, and a grin formed on her face. Aleera couldn't help but grin, too. Then, the shadows faded away suddenly, bringing them back to the house in Kakariko Village.

"You passed." Impa said.

The twins snapped their heads up to the Sheikah. She was standing near the door with a bag in her hands. Although Impa's lips showed no sign of a smile, her red eyes were grinning happily. Neyleen tried to stand, but she wobbled and almost fell again. Aleera swiftly put an arm under Neyleen's shoulders and helped her feeble sister up. Impa approached the princesses, holding out the bag.

"My shards of the mirror are in this bag." Impa explained. "Be careful with them. They can break into smaller pieces. Do not lose them, either."

Aleera gave a firm nod and took the bag carefully, still keeping a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Can we look at them?" Neyleen asked.

When Impa nodded, Aleera leisurely undid the strings of the bag. She opened it up and a light shined up through the gap. She blinked and glanced away, but looked back. The shards of the Mirror of Twilight winked back up at them. Some were pretty big pieces, but most were rather tiny. With a glimpse at her sister, Aleera tied the bag up tight.

"Thank you, Impa." said Aleera.

The Sage only dipped her head.

"You must go on to Death Mountain to the Gorons, to Darunia." Impa told them. "Darunia is the Sage of Fire. Your next test awaits you there."

Impa told the girls to leave Oni and Deku in the village. The mares would fare better in the village than in the fiery depths of Death Mountain. Both reluctantly left the horses, but set off on the steep footpath to the mountain. On the way, they pasted a few Gorons that were either rolling along or folded up like rocks.

Gorons were a large, rock-like race that enjoyed eating rocks, where they got from Dodongo's Cavern. They had rock-like growths on their backs, and some had markings on their forearms. And, after the Period of Twilight finally pasted, they were friendly toward the Hylians, especially the Royal Family. So, the princesses had no worries about meeting with the hulking Gorons.

"This is harder than we thought, isn't it?" Neyleen asked.

"I suppose." Aleera responded with a shrug. "Are you sure that you don't need my help anymore?"

"I'm fine," Neyleen said. "My weakness went away almost right after the battle. And my ankle healed when I healed you, actually."

Aleera nodded, but gave fleeting look with a slight frown. The princesses finally made it to top of the winding path, and were greeted by Darunia himself. They paused at the crest of the hill, surprised.

"Sisters! Welcome!" Darunia called.

The Sage of Fire trudged over to them. The girls stared at the huge Goron. Darunia was bigger than the other Gorons, with, what the girls guessed, hair covering his head and it gave him a beard-type thing as well. His muscles bulged and pulsed on his arms, with his veins swelling. Darunia was so large, that the ground trembled when his foot met with the soil. He moved quickly for his large girth, and he was soon standing in front of the princesses.

"Uh, hello there, Darunia." Neyleen greeted, uncertain. "You know who we are?"

"Well of course!" Darunia replied, almost hurt. "You are the daughters of Link, my sworn brother, are you not? And the new Bearers of the Triforce?"

"Yes, we are. I just didn't think you would be waiting for us-"

"Impa informed me of your coming." Darunia answered with a wave of his giant hand. "Now, come! Come!"

He turned around, motioning for the princesses to follow. They followed the Goron through an opening in the mountain and found themselves breathless. Goron City was bustling with activity. Gorons were rolling, walking, and running around the many walkways. There seemed to be three stories, maybe four. A large Goron structure was in the middle of the lowest floor, spinning.

"Why haven't we been brought all around Hyrule before?" Aleera murmured.

"Too dangerous, I imagine." Neyleen responded.

They found that they were standing in the entrance, gazing at the sight. Darunia turned around, grinning at their faces.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" He asked.

"Of course! We've never seen anything like it." said Neyleen.

"Because there isn't anything like it." Darunia said with a laugh. "Now, come. Onto important matters."

"Like the test." Aleera muttered.

"Exactly. Good luck."

Darunia was gone. Everything was gone, once more, leaving nothing but black. Aleera groaned as she sheathed her sword yet again. Neyleen drew her bow and cocked an arrow. Both glanced around with worried faces. What would they fight now? Suddenly, a flame erupted behind Aleera. She gasped and jumped away, batting at her tunic that caught fire. She turned and found herself face to face with a dragon. A fire dragon.

"A friggin' fire dragon!" Aleera cried. "Come on!"

The dragon roared, and a flame formed on its neck, trailing all the way down to its tail. Unlike the dragon that a legendary hero fought years ago, this dragon did not have a snake-like end. It was a full dragon. Its claws swiped at the princesses, but they both hopped out of the way.

Neyleen aimed her bow, and shot the arrow at the beast's eye. She released it right before its tail smacked her torso, sending her across the way and slamming her into an invisible barrier. The arrow, though, hit its mark. It went right through the dragon's eye, the shaft with the blue feathers burning up from the heat. It screeched, throwing its head back. Aleera took this time to charge at it. Her sword sliced across its underbelly, causing the dragon to scream again. _You okay?_ Aleera asked. _Ugh, fine, but my tunic is a bit singed._ Neyleen answered.

Aleera closed her eyes, focusing. The beast bellowed again as it began to rain from above. She opened her eyes again, feeling the water hit her. She didn't do that. Aleera turned to her sister, who was kneeling with her eyes closed. _You're doing great, keep it up._ Aleera told her.

The princess looked back at the dragon, which was thrashing around because of the water touching its exposed skin.

"Its mane!" Aleera screamed. "Make it go away!"

Neyleen listened. She focused all of her magic on the dragon's fiery mane. The water formed one big waterfall-like thing and landed right on the mane. The fire was extinguished with a hissing noise. With a cry, the dragon whipped its tail and arms around desperately, trying to find the one causing this suffering. Aleera moved quickly, but not quick enough for the dragon's tail, again, hit Neyleen across the chest. She felt the wind whoosh from her lungs as she fell back. The water dripping on the dragon vanished. And the fire mane blazed once more.

"Neyleen-oof!"

Aleera then was smacked down onto the ground with one of the dragon's claws. They dug into her lower torso as a scream tore through her throat. Blood flowed out of her and onto the black ground. The dragon howled, and its claw was lifted from Aleera. She wheezed, not wanted to move for it would hurt even more. The princess heard a shriek and another sound, but she soon heard and felt nothing.

Meanwhile, Neyleen was on top of the dragon, clinging to the spines on its side for dear life. She had her short sword drawn, and it was in the dragon's side to the hilt. She felt blood trickle down her face, but ignored it. That wasn't very important at the moment. Neyleen tugged the sword free, and continued to climb the side of the dragon to its lashing head. There were horns protruding from the head, and Neyleen grabbed hold of one. The dragon reacted by thrashing its head around even more.

With a grunt, Neyleen shoved the sword into the dragon's head before it could shake her off. A cry filled the air. The dragon fell, its mane dousing behind it. Neyleen fell off as the dragon crumpled onto the floor. A moan escaped its scorched lips, and then it breathed no more.

"She's waking up." Neyleen whispered the next morning.

Aleera squinted, blinked, and opened her eyes. She was in a bed, somewhere within Goron City she saw. Her sister was sitting near her, and her tunic was singed on her chest. Aleera put a hand on her own chest and felt the bandages wrapped around.

"What happened?" Aleera asked hoarsely.

"You passed." Darunia's voice said.

Aleera moved her head to the side and saw the Goron leaning against the doorway. _Do all Sages have to be leaning against something?_ She saw that he held a satchel in one of his hands. Neyleen followed her gaze to the satchel, then up to Darunia's grinning face.

"The shards?"

"Yes, they are now yours." Darunia answered, coming forward.

He put the satchel securely in Neyleen's awaiting hands. She held it close, but not too tight for she might break the shards. Darunia nodded, stepping away.

"You should be healed by the time you get to Zora's Domain." Darunia told Aleera. "That dragon did a number on you, though, huh? But we had the best medics work on you, Your Highness."

"Thank you, and please, call me Aleera." She said.

Darunia nodded again, and left the room. Aleera looked back at her sister.

"Zora's Domain?"

"Yes, to the next Sage. Princess Ruto of the Zoras, but I suppose is the queen now." Neyleen replied.

Aleera closed her eyes, bowing her head. She didn't feel like going anywhere for the time being. Her eyes opened when she felt a touch. Neyleen was holding her hand, a sad grin on her face.

"We have to leave, Aleera." Neyleen said. "We don't have much time."

The princess sighed and slowly sat up. Soon enough, the princesses were on their way back to Kakariko Village. They bid Darunia farewell, and he told them to come back soon. Once back in the village, they saw that Impa was gone. A red-headed woman approached them as they came into the village.

"Your Highnesses," The woman greeted with a bow. "Impa told me to let you two know that she had to go back to the castle for certain matters she didn't mention. Your horses are waiting just outside of the entrance."

The woman bowed once more, and walked back into town. The princesses exchanged a glance, and then Neyleen took Aleera's arm gently to lead her back to their horses. When Neyleen helped Aleera onto Deku, she mounted her own horse.

"Do you know where Zora's Domain even is?" Aleera asked they carefully maneuvered their mares down the steps and back to Hyrule Field.

"Yes, it's at the source of Zora's River. We have to go to the Sleepless Waterfall and play, or sing, Zelda's Lullaby."

Aleera made a face. She hated to sing, but everyone told her that her voice was so beautiful and pure. Neyleen laughed.

"Don't worry, Mother gave me an ocarina that we can use to play it." Neyleen told her, pulling the ocarina out of her saddle bag.

"Good, I hate singing." Aleera muttered as they got into a canter across the field.

Neyleen grinned, rolling her eyes. Then, they both remembered that not much time was left. The princesses went as fast as Aleera could manage to the river.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Her patience was wearing thin. Dezaia didn't think she could spend another day, or even minute with that Sheikah. The barrier was frustrating her, making her feel incapable of doing even the tiniest bit of magic.

"How much longer?" She muttered to herself.

"As long as it takes." Sheik answered.

Dezaia narrowed her eyes, glaring. _It was a rhetorical question._ She thought fiercely. Sheik shrugged, her arms crossed. And this mind reading stuff was giving Dezaia a migraine. The queen turned her head away, looking out the open door towards the castle. She had to get there now. Her right hand twitched, and she felt a slight sting. The Triforce wanted, no needed, to be full once more. Dezaia sighed with frustration.

"I need to leave." She growled.

"That's nice." Sheik responded.

"I have to leave."

Sheik now looked across the room at Dezaia at hearing the venom in her voice. The queen was standing, her fists clenched at her sides. Her right hand was glowing red slightly. Sheik stood up straight, her eyes challenging. Dezaia glowered at her.

"Don't even try." Sheik snapped. "You'll just get hurt."

That broke the queen. Her eyes widened, and she cried out. With her hands raised, Dezaia was forming magic in the air. Sheik stepped back a little, surprised that the barriers were allowing this. The magic transformed into what looked like a fireball, and Dezaia was levitating in the air herself now. Her red hair was loose and whipping behind her wildly, like it was fire itself.

"I have to leave!" Dezaia repeated, her voice screeching through the hot, desert air.

Sheik screamed herself at the noise, and she fell to her knees. The magic in Dezaia's outstretched hands popped and flew toward the Sheikah. Just in time, Sheik looked up and jumped away. The fire fizzled behind her with a sense of defeat. But Dezaia would not give up so easily. By now, Sheik drew out the blades on her hips. She was also able to send a warning to Queen Zelda of what was happening.

_Get out of there, Sheik!_ The queen's voice rang through the Sheikah's head.

She cut off the link regretfully, but Sheik wasn't one to run away from a fight. And the Queen of Hyrule knew that. Dezaia bellowed again, throwing a ball of red magic in Sheik's direction. The Sheikah avoided the magic, but not totally. It caught her left foot, setting the cloth aflame. Quickly, Sheik batted them out but Dezaia attacked again before Sheik could attack at all. This time, the magic flew straight into Sheik's chest.

The Sheikah was thrown back into a wall, which made dust and clumps of the wall fall down on her. She was not set on fire though, but she was weakened. Her face covering was torn, and it revealed the Sheikah's face. Her tan face was free of scars, but it was covered in dirt and new scratches. Blood oozed from the cuts, trailing down her face and dripping onto the tunic she wore. Sheik's red eyes looked over at Dezaia, who was now walking past her and to the door.

"That was great." Dezaia murmured, pausing by Sheik. "Shame what happened to you, you have a pretty face. Now, I must leave you. Been nice being trapped here with you, and be grateful that I saved your life. So long."

Dezaia grinned and walked outside with confidence. The barriers were gone so she stepped into the sand-blowing desert. With a cackle, Dezaia ran into the blowing winds and vanished.

_My queen, I failed you._ Sheik thought miserably.

The Queen of the Gerudo ran through the desert. She knew it like the back of her hand. And now, strangely, the sand didn't bother her. It didn't seep into her nose, hair, mouth; in fact, it seemed that there was a bubble around her that was deflecting the sand. She looked down and saw that her hand was ablaze.

Dezaia finally made it to where she was going: A graveyard. The sand blew around it, making a wall of sand around the graveyard. It was old, almost ancient, and huge. This cemetery was home to the millions of the Gerudo that were killed in a civil war many, many years ago. The war was the reason there were no men in the Gerudo except for every now and then to continue the race. They were all killed, and they were perfect for her plan.

Her eyes ran over the many graves. They were only little slabs of stone smashed into the ground with scribbles for names.

"How disrespectful." Dezaia muttered as she knelt down.

Her fingers brushed away some stray sand from a grave. She read the name, but had no idea who the person was. Dezaia stood back up, shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she threw her head back.

"My brothers!" She cried, raising her arms. "Now the time has come for your sweet revenge. Rise for me! Fight for me and be avenged!"

Dezaia's voice rang through the whole desert, causing waves to ripple in the sand. When her eyes opened, the desert was rumbling. The graves shook vigorously, as did the sand covering the coffins. The coffins rose up, shaking. Dezaia, still staring upwards, started to chant in a strange language. Her eyes became a bright white, shinning in the sun. Her chant got louder, and all of the millions of coffins were out of the sand. She flicked her wrist and the coffins opened.

"Awaken!" She screamed.

The bones rumbled in their coffins, becoming one and alive once more. The undead warriors stood in their graves. Dezaia blinked, and their eyes became red. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell back down to the ground. Dezaia landed with a hard thud, but landed elegantly on her toes. Her undead stood frozen, staring at her and waiting for commands. An evil grin formed on her face.

"Onto Hyrule Castle!" She shrieked.

A cry of death rolled through the ranks, and they charged.

The Queen of Hyrule gasped, nearly falling out of her chair. A chamber maid came forth worriedly, but Zelda brushed her off.

"I need my husband." She whispered.

"The king is having a conference, milady." The chamber maid answered. "But I'll go see if he has a minute-"

"No."

"Milady?"

The chamber maid furrowed her brow, her hands touching the queen's shoulders. Zelda looked madly around the room, and then her eyes rested on an open window. Toward the desert.

"Get me the general." Zelda murmured. "And be quick about it!"

The chamber maid nodded and reluctantly left her queen. Zelda clutched her bedpost for support, gasping. Sheik had told her that Dezaia was escaping, and Sheik didn't get away. The queen could sense that she was still alive, but that's all she could feel. _My queen, I failed you,_ Sheik had said. Dezaia got away. And she was coming to-

"Milady, the general is just outside of your courters." The chamber maid said from the slightly ajar door.

"Let him in!" Zelda gasped.

"Your Majesty," The general greeted with a bow. "What-?"

"Invasion, Orvan." Zelda interrupted, using is name instead of title. "From the desert. Prepare your men. Put the castle on lockdown. Don't let anyone-"

"Yes, yes, Zelda." Orvan said, already turning to leave. "You! Come with me!" He called to someone outside of the room.

Zelda wheezed and fell down. Her chamber maid jumped and ran to her. She put an arm around the queen's waist and pulled her up. She put Zelda gently on the bed.

"I sent someone to get the king, as well, milady. He's on the way."

The queen only nodded, her head reeling. The Bearer of Power was coming to Hyrule Castle, and Zelda knew that their army wouldn't stand a chance.

They were defenseless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The short ride lasted as long as possible for Aleera. When Deku would lose balance or miss a step, Aleera would gasp and clutch her torso. Neyleen would frown, wishing she could do something for her, but Aleera allowed her magic to only go so far.

"Really, I'm fine!" Aleera insisted. "Don't waste your magic on me anymore, Nellie."

Neyleen bit her lip, but nodded her head. Her twin was right, though. Neyleen needed all the power she could get. Suddenly, they both looked down at their hands. The Triforce was glowing and stinging.

"What's going on?" Neyleen murmured, rubbing her hand.

"I dunno, maybe Dezaia..?" Aleera didn't have to finish.

They kicked their horses harder, flying across the field and finally coming to Zora's River. The princesses paused at the riverbed, looking at it. It was beautiful, crystal clear, and it sparkled in the rising sunlight. Aleera slowly dismounted her horse and knelt down by the river. Neyleen dismounted as well, kneeing beside her sister.

"It's wonderful." Aleera murmured, brushing her fingers in the water. "And…cold?"

Her fingers froze in the water, just feeling. With a shudder, she pulled them out and dried them on her tunic.

"It's freezing!" She cried.

Neyleen tilted her head, looking down the river. She gaped at what she saw. Up river, it was completely frozen. Aleera followed her stare and gasped.

"What happened?" Neyleen muttered, standing.

Her sister could give no answer as she stood up. They stared down the river, shocked at what they saw. Aleera stepped forward, walking towards the icy river. Neyleen followed, pulling the horses along. The wide river was frozen all the way across, so slowly Aleera stepped her foot down gently. Testing her weight each step, she continued across safely. Neyleen hesitated, though, the horses' reins trembling in her hands.

"Let me go ahead." Aleera called from across at seeing her sister's face. "Maybe there's a land bridge or something."

"Okay, but be careful!"

Aleera nodded, and continued down the riverbed. Strangely, only the water was iced-over, and the grass around it was still a summer green. How was this possible? Aleera paused, scanning the landscape for anything like a bridge. Her eyes spotted a narrow land bridge across the way. She turned and jogged back to her sister.

"There's a land bridge up there, but Neyleen, just come across. Leave the horses. They'll be fine." Aleera said.

Neyleen's eyes widened. _Leave the horses?_

"We shouldn't be long." Aleera assured when her sister hesitated.

Her twin eventually agreed, tying the horses to a small tree. She carefully made her way across the river and gratefully took her sister's outstretched hand. They silently walked along the river, gazing at the frozen beauty that is Zora's River. The princesses made it to the narrow bridge and trudged to the other side. Soon enough, after crossing a few other bridges, they made it to the Sleepless Waterfall. It was, of course, frozen. They stood on a platform facing the waterfall, and Neyleen cursed.

"I left the ocarina in Oni's bag." She sighed. "I'll just go back and-"

"There's no time!" Aleera said, grabbing her sister's arm.

Then they both felt their hands burn. Neyleen dipped her head in agreement, and a small grin appeared on her face. Aleera knew what her twin was grinning about, and her face reddened. She began to sputter.

"Looks like you'll have to sing after all." Neyleen said softly, a laugh threatening to escape her mouth.

Aleera frowned, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"But you can sing, too! You do it!" Aleera said desperately.

"Nope, you have to."

"No! Both of us!"

Neyleen cocked her head, considering. Aleera jutted out her bottom lip, her chin trembling. Her twin rolled her eyes and slapped her playfully on the cheek.

"Fine, fine. That seems fair enough."

Aleera smiled, relieved. They joined hands, facing the frozen waterfall. Neyleen nodded, and reluctantly, Aleera began to sing Zelda's Lullaby.

Her voice echoed off of the land and made it louder than it actually was. Aleera's soft, gentle voice was joined by Neyleen's even softer, but firm, voice. Their voices entwined with each other, making a perfect harmony. The beautiful sound traveled down the river and seemed to be heard from every inch of Hyrule.

The song ended, the twins closing their mouths. A rumble was sent through the earth, and the Sleepless Waterfall cracked and snapped. A sudden rush of water burst forth from the cracks, rushed under the bridge they stood on, and landed on the river. The river, then, broke itself. The water began to flow once more. The princesses watched as the waterfall broke open, splitting in two sections and making an entrance to Zora's Domain.

"What?" Aleera breathed.

Zora's Domain was still frozen solid. The source of Zora's River was frozen over, as was the paths leading to the inside tunnels of the domain. There were no Zoras in sight. Confusion passed over their faces as they jumped into the domain. Neyleen cried out and slid on the icy floor, falling on her backside. Aleera helped her up, but fell down herself. They giggled softly, laying there, staring up at the icy ceiling.

"Suppose we should get now." Aleera teased, sitting up.

"I hate ice." Neyleen mumbled, sitting up as well.

Once they both were standing on their feet as firmly as possible, they looked around the empty domain. No Zora in view. They gradually worked their way across the ice, holding onto each other's arms for support. Suddenly, there was a crack that boomed through the domain. Aleera looked down just in time to see the ice break from under her. She fell down into the icy waters. Neyleen cried out, immediately going to aid her sister. Aleera fell and fell, the weight of her items pulling her down. She gasped, water rushing into her mouth. She kicked and flailed her arms uselessly. Aleera coughed, making it worse.

When her lungs started to burn with lack of oxygen, Aleera felt a tug upward. She looked up through half-closed eyes. Her sister dived in after her, only wearing the tan undergarment that covered most of their bodies. Neyleen wrapped her arm around Aleera's torso and pushed off the bottom, desperately swimming to the surface. They made it, just in time, gasping as air refilled their lungs. Neyleen shoved her sister back onto the ice, and then pulled herself up. Both lay down, panting.

"You…okay?" Neyleen asked, out of breath.

Aleera nodded, closing her eyes and coughing out the excess water. Neyleen sat up and turned Aleera onto her side. Aleera coughed again, the last of the water spewing out of her mouth. Then, she started to shiver. Neyleen striped her twin of the soaking and freezing tunic, chainmail, and the tan undergarment from her. She put her own tunic on her sister, and she started to rub her arms and legs.

"Rub your chest." Neyleen ordered gently.

After about half an hour, Aleera's clothes were dried by Neyleen's magic and Aleera herself was warm once more. They then continued the search carefully, watching and listening for cracks in the ice.

"Hello? Princess Ruto?" Neyleen called.

Only her echo answered. Both called and called, but got no answer. They moved slowly through the ice caverns that used to be the Zoras' walkways, searching frantically now. But the Sage of Water was nowhere to be found. Although, just when all hope was lost, a different voice entered the echoes.

"Who's there?" It cried.

"Princess Ruto? Is that you?" Aleera cried back.

The two were standing near the opening in the waterfall, and they heard footsteps, which sounded more like flippers than feet. Then, a Zora stepped forth from the icy shadows. The Zora was a light blue with a rather strange shaped head. She had flippers on her arms and legs, and the twins found themselves mesmerized by this strange creature. Sure, they saw some Zoras when they came to the Royal Court, but that was always from afar.

She carried herself with an elegant flair, holding her head high. In the Zora's finned arms was a bag. Her blue eyes narrowed, but bounced back full at the sight of the girls.

"The Princesses of Hyrule and New Bearers of the Triforce!" Princess Ruto cried. "I've been waiting for you."

"Princess Ruto," Neyleen greeted back. "Where were you? My sister and I-"

"Oh, you found me now. That's all that matters." Ruto cut short. "Now, I believe you are here for my shards of the mirror?"

The Zora held out her arms with the bag. Aleera grinned and leaned forward to take the bag, but paused. Her fingers curled back into a fist, which she brought to her side.

"What about the test?" She questioned.

"Test? I don't give the Bearers tests!" Ruto answered with a grin. "If they are the true Bearers, they do not need a test. Take it now, please."

"No." The twins stated together.

"The real Sage of Water wouldn't…" Neyleen paused at Ruto's expression.

Her blue eyes were wide, as if a secret was just found out. Neyleen gasped.

"You aren't Princess Ruto! You monster! What have you done?" Neyleen yelled.

The phony princess grimaced and vanished. The girls gasped, jumping for the bag that fell to the icy floor. Aleera caught it, but it went through her fingers and down into the ice. She lay on the floor, staring down at the bag stuck in the ice.

"Wha..?" She muttered.

"Hmph, well you two are smarter than I thought." A voice mumbled. "You passed."

Aleera looked up to see the real Princess Ruto flop into the entryway. Her sister pulled her to her feet gently. The princess crossed her arms, staring the Bearers down. A look of disgust appeared on her face.

"You are Link and Zelda's children." She murmured, almost hurt. "I can tell. The eyes, the hair, and the outfit…" The Zora paused. "What are you waiting for? Would you leave please?"

The twins blinked.

"What? Leave? We need those shards, Ruto. You said we passed the test, which I guess was seeing that that was a fake." Neyleen said.

"Just because you passed doesn't mean that I'm going to hand you my shards." Ruto snapped, glaring at them now.

"We don't have time for this." Aleera growled.

"I don't have time for the children that should've been mine!" Ruto cried, her face suddenly contorted with anger. "Link and I were engaged, don't you know?" She didn't wait for answer. "But, NO. Sages cannot marry! And your filthy father left me for that royal snotty princess! I'm royalty, too!"

The girls stared, flabbergasted at what just occurred and enraged at what Ruto called their mother. Aleera opened her mouth, but Neyleen slapped her arm. They weren't aware of this "situation" between their father and the Sage of Water. Ruto kept mumbling to herself, her eyes wide with rage.

"Uh, Princess-?" Aleera started patiently.

"It's queen now, you idiot." Ruto snapped.

"Listen, you crazy fish lady," Aleera snarled, all patience gone now. "We do not have time for this. Lives hang in the balance. Just give us the shards so we can-"

"What did you call me?" The Zora cut her off, trembling.

"Must I repeat myself? I called you a-"

"Queen Ruto," Neyleen yelled, shooting Aleera a quick glare. "We need those shards. Please, we passed the test. And the Twilight Princess is dying as we speak. We have to go help her."

The Sage of Water paused, looking between the twins with a look of distaste. The sage slowly bent down, closed her eyes, and placed her hand on the ice. With a soft mumble, the bag started to vibrate. Then, it whooshed up from the ice and landed in the Zora's hand. She stood up, glancing at the twins' expressions with a slight smirk. She tossed the bag absentmindedly in the air, making the twins wince each time it flew up.

"We don't have time…" Aleera muttered intolerantly.

"Shush." Neyleen hissed. "Um, may I ask what happened to Zora's Domain? Why it's frozen?"

The bag landed in Ruto's hand, and she stared at it. Her fingers tightened around it, threatening to rip the bag. With a hiss, Ruto released her grip and lobbed the bag to Aleera. She caught it carefully, cradling it to her chest.

"A shudder ran through the lands." The sage explained softly. "I could sense it coming from…far. It reached the domain, and just froze it."

A sob caught in Ruto's throat, and she brought a hand to it, turning her head away slightly.

"From where, Ruto?" Neyleen asked gently.

"You will soon find out." Ruto answered quietly. "Now leave, please. I have much to do."

"My sister and I could unfreeze the domain." Neyleen offered, although her sister snorted at the idea.

"No, you two must get the other pieces. Go to the forest, Kokiri Forest. There the Kokiris will lead you to the Sage of the Forest."

And with that, the sage walked away into Zora's Domain. Neyleen stepped forward, but her sister yanked her back.

"You heard her; we have to get the other pieces." Aleera said, dragging her sister out into the midday sun.

Neyleen muttered a response, but Aleera shushed her. They quickly jogged to the horses, which were waiting rather patiently. Neyleen helped her sister up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Aleera assured, although a pang of pain rushed through her body.

Her twin frowned, but said nothing. They had other things to worry about. The horses cantered as fast as they could to the edge of the field. Aleera put a secure hand on her saddle bag, which contained the shards. She could hear them rattle around, so she unclipped the bag and set it on her lap all while riding. Her arm cradled the bag with care.

Soon, the princesses made it to the forest's edge and the end of the Hyrule Field. They exchanged looks. _Oh no, I am not leaving Oni again._ Neyleen thought, clutching her horse's mane.

"Nellie…"

Her sister answered by kicking into the forest. Aleera sighed and followed. The princesses moved their heads back and forth, gazing into the never-ending trees. Leaves and pine needles crunched under the horses' hooves, which seemed to be the only sound. A few sounds of life were heard; the shudder of branches from a small animal that darted around, the chirps of birds flying over the canopies, and a very distant sound of laughter. Aleera grasped the bag harder, her heart suddenly beating rapidly.

"This place is creeping me out." She mumbled, glancing to Neyleen.

"Don't worry, we'll be at the-aha!" Neyleen paused and lifted a finger. "Look, there's the bridge that leads to the Kokiris."

There was a clearing up ahead that was cut off by a large, hollow log. Aleera squinted and saw that the bridge was through the log. Suddenly, a cry rang through the clearing. Neyleen hopped off immediately, stringing her bow as fast as she could. Aleera stayed on her horse, peering into the bushes surrounding the clearing.

"Neyleen," She murmured, pointing at some bushes.

Her sister stopped stringing the bow and looked over. There was a rustle, and then a young boy burst through. His blue eyes widened with fear, his face turning red. The freckles on his face stuck out like a sore thumb, but gave him an innocent look. His hair was the orange of a new autumn leaf. He wore green, leafy colors in his shirt and shorts, as was his hat.

"Hello there," Aleera said with a smile.

The boy winced, backing away slightly.

"No, don't go." Neyleen said gently. "We mean no harm." She noticed the bow in her hand and dropped it.

"What's your name, sweet?" Aleera asked before he could flee.

The boy glanced between them with such terror that Neyleen's heart threatened to crack. He opened his mouth, but there was another rustle in the bushes and a young girl now hopped out.

"Is it really you guys?" She cried, her blond, round ponytails bouncing behind her.

"Fado, shush!" The boy hissed, attempting to shove her back into the bushes.

"No, no! It's the New Bearers, Mido!" Fado beamed. "Saria said that they would come!"

The boy, Mido, dropped his arms. The twins glimpsed at each other, and then looked back at the two Kokiri. They were murmuring to one other. Mido looked back at the twins.

"You're Link's kids?" He asked in a surprisingly low voice.

"Uh, yes." Aleera answered, astonished at his voice still. "Yes, I am Aleera and this is Neyleen, my twin sister."

"And you seem to know why we came, too." Neyleen added.

Fado nodded excitedly. "Yes, Saria told me that you needed-"

The Kokiri stopped, her face suddenly white. She muttered something in Mido's ear, who turned white as well. They looked at the twins, but then disappeared. Aleera jumped down, but landed badly. She yelped in pain, clutching her side. Neyleen stopped stringing her bow once more and moved toward her sister.

"No, don't! I'm fine, focus!" As Aleera said this, the forest and the entrance to the village vanished.

Neyleen continued stringing her bow, and she raised it at the sound of a hiss. Aleera stood up slowly, hearing a sort of clacking noise. Then, a deku baba shot up from the black ground. The deformed plant hissed again and stretched its stem, snapping angrily at Aleera who was too far away for it to attack. Aleera, though, was more than close enough. She yelled, jumping into the air. Her sword slashed through the deku baba's stem, and its head bobbed down onto the ground, withering. She landed on her feet, but faltered and tumbled back down.

Her twin turned sharply at a howl and nearly dropped her bow. Standing before her were two giant wolfos. Neyleen quickly aimed and shot the arrow, which plunged into one of the wolfos shoulders. It roared, jumping back ever so slightly. The other yowled and charged past Neyleen and towards Aleera. The princess gasped as the wolfos slammed into her side. With a cry, Aleera swung her blade, her left hand glowing. It pierced the wolfos right in the chest. It yelped and flopped down, a pool of blood already forming around it.

But it wasn't done.

The fallen wolfos cried out and stood. Meanwhile, Neyleen was shooting as many arrows as possible into the second wolfos. By now, there were at least six arrows jutting out of the wolf-like creature, but it wasn't giving up so easily. It roared and jumped up, landing right on Neyleen. Its claws dug into her, but just barely. Neyleen quickly pulled out her dagger from her boot and cut whatever she could, which was the wolfos tail. It wailed and got off of her. Then, it threw its head back, howled once more, and its green eyes closed forever. It _twumped_ to the ground, dead.

"The tail!" Neyleen cried, turning to her twin. "Hit the tail!"

Aleera only nodded, keeping her eyes on the last wolfos. It circled her from a distance, and then charged. And she was ready. With a huff, Aleera jumped up and over the wolfos. She slammed down her sword onto the tail, and the wolfos vanished. Both twins were panting from the adrenaline and the battle. They smiled at each other, but their faces fell at the others injuries.

"Are you-?"

"I am. Are you-?"

"Yeah. Just flesh wounds."

They grinned slightly, and the ground shook. There was a rumble of laughter, of wicked laughter. This test was not over. Neyleen ran over to her twin, grabbing her arm in case she fell.

"Bearers of Courage and Wisdom?" A deep, booming voice scoffed. "You do no stand up to the Bearer of Power!"

The ground cracked, shooting beams of light through them. The twins hopped, avoiding all the cracks they could. Then, the ground exploded. Light blinded them momentarily and they were faced with a phantom. Neyleen whimpered and almost fainted. Aleera jumped back another step with her sister, her eyes hard on this shadowy figure forming in front of them.

There was another laugh, and the form became clear.

Phantom Ganon. It was just like the evil Lord Ganondorf, only its face was like a skull. He was atop a horse that was covered with armor, leaving slits for its piercing red eyes. The phantom raised its lance and galloped at them. Neyleen finally released her sister's arms and jumped to the side, raising her bow. Aleera crouched, waiting for the phantom to get closer.

Neyleen's arrow was let loose and flew through the air, making a soft whistling sound. It landed in the phantom's arm, but it didn't even flinch. Her eyes widened as the horse changed course and came at her. Aleera hopped up and grabbed at the horse's rear. It huffed and went faster. Her fingers brushed the horse's tail, and the princess fell flat on her face, but got right back up. Neyleen yelped and leapt into the air, just in time for the horse went right under her. And she landed right behind the phantom. It roared and turned, trying to hit her with its long lance. Neyleen pulled the knife from her boot again and shoved it into the phantom's back. It bellowed, yanking it back out. It snarled and thrust Neyleen off the horse. She landed hard on her back, but she heard and felt no snap.

"Use your magic!" Aleera yelled as she ran past her sister.

Aleera bounded up and came down hard on the horse's backside with her sword. It whinnied and bucked, causing the phantom to almost fall off. Neyleen was now standing, her head slightly bowed and her lips moving silently. She raised her arms, her gaze now on the phantom. With a cry, she released the magic forming in her hands. Din's Fire. A fireball flew through the air and hit the horse. It bucked again and vanished. The phantom roared and disappeared as well.

"It's not over!" Neyleen screamed.

Phantom Ganon reappeared, by itself now.

"Far from over!" The phantom hollered, raising its lance.

Quickly, Neyleen strung another arrow and let it loose. It flew through the air and landed, straight and true, in the phantom's heart. It jerked forward, a roar tearing through the air. It fell on its knees, dropping the lance. The phantom raised his hands to his chest and closed around the arrow. With a grunt, it pulled it clean out. Neyleen widened her eyes once more as the phantom stood, blood pouring down its chest. Both watched cautiously as the phantom lumbered toward them, huffing and puffing. It lifted its arms and-

"_YAH!_"

Aleera, who appeared from behind the phantom, jumped up, shoving her sword through the phantom's chest. It yelled in pain, looking down in horror at the bloody sword pierced through him. Its right hand exploded with light and more cries filled the air. Aleera gasped, stumbling backwards while pulling her sword with her. The flash of light was gone, and the forest reappeared.

"You did it!" A young, happy voice cried.

The twins jumped in surprise and turned to the source of the voice. They snapped their heads back and forth, not seeing the person.

"Down here." The voice said more softly, closer.

The twins started again, and they looked down.

"Saria." Neyleen breathed.

Saria, Sage of the Forest, bowed her green-haired head. The little Kokiri looked back up at the twins, a smile spread across her face. She was clad in a green outfit with a sweater covered by another green shirt. A belt sat on her hips, and she wore shorts under that. She had boots on that went to mid-calf. And a dark green headband was on her head.

"So much like your father." She murmured. "You two did very well. I hate to put you through such trials, but I don't make the rules. Much magic flows in your veins." Saria paused here, looking at Aleera. "Maybe too much at times?"

Aleera reddened and opened her mouth, but shut it, not sure what to say. Saria nodded consolingly.

"Don't think much of it, Princess." Saria told her. "Now, my shards, what you came into the forest for."

The Sage turned towards the bushes where the two Kokiris were hiding before. She nodded, and they dashed out. Fado skipped over, holding a bag that was large to her in her arms. Mido followed her, not as enthusiastic, but with a thoughtful look. Fado reached the three of them, handing the bag to Saria who gave it to Neyleen.

"Good, now go on. Rauru is waiting." Saria smiled.

Then, a flash of light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The undead forces screeched and howled at the sights of Hyrule Castle. Dezaia's high-pitched cackle entered the masses of voices, ringing through the air. Before they left to siege the castle, Dezaia whistled for her black stallion, which came galloping through the sand to the graveyard. Now, she spurred him faster, her blood boiling with excitement. She screamed at her army, ordering them to go faster.

Soon, the undead came upon Castle Town. The townspeople shouted and squealed, running for cover and protection. Only, some were too late. Cutoff cries of death echoed through the town. The undead ravaged through the streets, grabbing and slaughtering any living creature they could grab.

"ENOUGH!" Dezaia yelled. "We didn't come to kill townspeople, we came for the princesses!"

Her army roared in agreement, dropping whatever they were doing. The Gerudo Queen screeched with delight as they charged the castle. A platoon of guards rushed from the main gate, running to their deaths. Within seconds, the platoon was massacred and a second one flew out. The undead raised their voices as they cut their way to the entrance. Bowmen and cross bowers were waiting them, and arrows were flung into the undead wave.

The arrows were mostly useless, causing only a few of the skeleton warriors to fall. Dezaia dismounted her stallion and dashed into the castle after her minions. There was an order yelled from a general, who was pointing at Dezaia as she weaved harmlessly through the battle. A couple of bowmen aimed at the Gerudo, but with a flick of her hand, the arrows changed course and pierced the shooters in the throats. Nothing would stop her now. She was far too close to have this ripped away from her.

"Zelda, our men are getting butchered out there!" Orvan cried.

Back in the king and queen chambers, Zelda was fastening on her armor. At the same time, Link was taking them off. Zelda scowled as her shoulder plates fell for the third time. Link crossed his arms, neither thinking about the carnage happening right down the hall.

"I'm not letting you fight." He said firmly.

"You heard the general, we have to! I will not die like a coward!" Zelda yelled, clasping her shoulder plates back into place.

Link reached for them again, but Zelda twisted away from him, grabbing her long, thin sword in the process.

"If you won't defend _our _kingdom, then I will." She hissed, stomping to the door.

The king sighed, feeling ashamed and like a coward himself. He grasped his own sword and followed Zelda out the door. Orvan pushed past them, putting himself in front of the royal couple. They did not have to go far to hear the cries of death. Then suddenly-

"Aha! There you are!" A voice screamed over the chaos.

Orvan stopped, falling forward into death. Blood drained out of the general, making a pool of pure crimson on the stone floors. Zelda knelt down to him, trying to find what caused this. She couldn't see any piercings, and the queen was to search some more, but her husband yanked her up.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, highnesses." The same voice sneered. "You should be worrying of your own lives."

There was a whoosh of air, and the king and queen found themselves back in their chambers. Zelda stumbled, and the king caught her under her arms. She screamed as the figure in front of them stepped out of the shadows. Link's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his wife. It was like looking at the evil Lord Ganondorf, only, as a girl. She smiled, taking in the fear she received from these two terrified Hylians.

"Miss me?" Dezaia murmured, raising her arms as if to present herself. "I sure missed this castle, so many good memories in the few times I came for a visit…why so quiet? I'm sure you missed me, didn't you highnesses?"

Link held Zelda by her arm, holding her up. The queen's face slowly regained its peachy tone, her face hot. Link stared at the Gerudo, his gaze moving down to her right hand. It was almost on fire it seemed.

"Yes, yes. Bearer of Power, at your service." Dezaia said with a bow at the king's stare. "Did you really have to think about who would receive the last, and best, piece?" She snorted. "Laughable. Simply laughable. Come now, I hate hearing my own voice. Don't you have something to say?"

Dezaia paused, staring the couple down. Neither moved or said a word. The Gerudo shrugged and placed herself in a nearby chair. She crossed her legs, her fingers drumming on the chair's arm.

"Lost your voices, I see." She muttered impatiently. "You know, I haven't seen those wonderful twins of yours yet. Are they even home? Here to help protect their family? Hm?" She paused again, waiting. "I wish to see them, you know. I miss them so, and we have much to catch up on. Do you happen to know where they are?"

The young queen looked up at the couple. Zelda's face lost all color once more, her lips moving wordlessly. Link, still holding her arm securely, moved her to the bed across from Dezaia. She sat down, throwing her face into her hands. Dezaia waited, surprisingly, with patience. She watched the couple situate themselves. Link stood next to her, holding her hand. Zelda finally swallowed, now looking Dezaia in the eyes.

"And you don't know where they are? You can't sense that?" Zelda asked, her voice cracking slightly as she stood up. "I could tell where Link was constantly-"

"Oh I don't want to hear it." Dezaia snapped, standing up. "I'm new to this Triforce thing, highness. I don't know where those brats are, but I can sense them. I know that they are alive still. For now, I mean."

"Why do you want them?" The king questioned, narrowing his eyebrows with a fake ignorance.

"I know that my piece, as well as their pieces, isn't full. We must go the Twilight Realm, no?" Dezaia looked at them, a grin on her face. "They have most of the shards already, and I am no friend of the sages, so I am going to take them and destroy those Bearers of Wisdom and Courage."

"Like the coward you are." Link interrupted. "Like the coward your father was-"

"NO!" Dezaia screamed. "My father was the last thing from a coward! He was-!" She stopped herself, breathing slowly. "I have a sage right here," Dezaia continued, ignoring the outbursts. She turned her gaze to the queen. "Zelda, the Leader of the Sages. Give me your shards, love. You don't need them anymore. Or you could just tell me where the twins are. Both would be nice, actually."

Zelda shuddered, but returned Dezaia's cold stare.

"No. I refuse." Zelda said softly, but with firmness.

"Ah well, I'll do it the hard way I suppose." Dezaia replied with a shrug.

She raised her hand, palm out. The king cried out, but he was too late. Lightening burst from Dezaia's hand, shooting straight into the Queen of Hyrule. Zelda screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Link's voice joined the uproar, but it useless for him to try to stop her. He did, though, jump in front of the lightening, but it parted before it hit the king and rather went around him.

"STOP!" Link yelled, running toward Dezaia.

The Gerudo laughed at his attempt, but lowered her hand when he got within hitting distance. The queen's screams got softer till she was whimpering. Link ran back to her just in time to catch her in his arms. She moaned at his touch, and Link himself gasped as a small shock rushed through him. Dezaia laughed, louder this time. Zelda's blue-purple eyes fluttered shut, her breathing slower and hoarse. Link stroked her face gently, feeling how cold she was.

"If only she listened to me." said Dezaia. "She could still be healthy now. Pity."

"You vile, evil fiend-"

"Hush now, Linky." Dezaia cooed, moving over to the couple.

Link's face got red with rage as he scooted away from the girl. Dezaia snorted, kneeling down next to him. Link froze, his fingers itching to strangle her.

"Now, I'm sure you know where her pieces are." Dezaia continued, staring at Zelda's broken body. "You best tell me, one of you, or the queen dies."

"No!" Link cried, pulling Zelda closer to his body. "I-I don't know where they are! Zelda hasn't even thought of her shards for years! I'm sure she's forgotten where they are stored."

"Tsk, tsk, Linky. I need them. I don't care if she forgot, I _need_ them." Dezaia interrupted, looking back at the queen.

Link growled as Dezaia reached out toward Zelda. He pulled away, closer to the bed now. Dezaia sighed, standing up. She continued to go on about how she needed the shards while Link shoved his free hand under the bed. Dezaia's back was turned, but Link didn't take any chances. He moved fast, dragging the short sword from under the bed. While Dezaia was still ranting, he slowly, carefully, laid Zelda down on the floor. Then, with a cry, he charged. Dezaia whipped around, her mouth open in surprise. The king swung down, meeting metal with flesh.

Dezaia screamed with fury, but instead of lashing down at Link, she moved her body so she was facing Zelda. Link's eyes widened as Dezaia's hand rose. Time then seemed to move in slow motion. Link wasn't fast enough as Dezaia's final assault on Zelda shot through the air. Blood dripped from her forearm that was raised, but she ignored it. Her face was tight with a wicked smile as a flash of light blinded the room. There was a scream, a cackle, and the light dimmed.

Dezaia was gone, her cackle still echoing in the room. Link sprinted across the room, reaching Zelda within seconds. But, he was too late.

The Queen of Hyrule was dead.

The king screamed, clutching Zelda closed to his chest. Tears raced down his cheeks, falling on the queen's limp, cold head. He put a hand on her head, pushing it against his torso. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her limp, dead body onto his lap.

"No, no, Zelda…"

Link sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. His warm hands touched her cold face gently, trying to rub life back into her. He kissed her head, and then looked into her face. Her eyes were, thankfully, closed with her full red lips parted slightly. Strands of her brown hair were brushed away from her face by Link's shaking fingers. A tear fell on her cheek, and Link quickly wiped it away. He pulled her face back to his chest, putting his chin on the top of her head.

"My Zellie, no, no…"

The King of Hyrule sat in the dark royal couple chambers, just holding his wife. No sounds were heard, only the sounds of a torn man's misery.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As soon as the twins landed in the Chamber of Sages, they both felt it. Felt a twinge in the Triforce. Neither knew what it meant, so they pushed it out of mind. Their feet landed with a soft _tep_, and the princesses were greeted by a stranger. He was an older, bigger Hylian with a white mustache that crept around the sides of his face to his pointed ears and stopped just above them. He was garbed in an orange robe that trailed to the glowing blue ground of the chamber. Orange-red vestments wrapped loosely around his torso and went down his middle, a Triforce embroidered on the piece holding the vestments together. His sleeves covered his hands, closing together just over them.

Aleera glanced away to look at the chamber: It was huge, vast, as far as she could tell. Darkness swelled beneath the blue platform they floated on. A golden Triforce was in the middle with six medallions surround the outside of the platform. Each were a different color and had different symbols on it.

"Rauru?" Neyleen asked, breaking the silence.

The old Hylian smiled with a rather sad air. He bowed his head and sighed.

"I wish I wasn't the one telling you this," The Sage of Light started sadly, his voice low and husky. "I'm afraid to inform you that I am no longer the only sage inhabiting this chamber."

The twins exchanged a glance, a worried glance. The sage only moved aside as a pink shimmer of light started to appear next to him. The shimmer formed into an outline of a woman in a dress. Neyleen was already gaping, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. The outline flashed, and the shimmer was revealed as-

"NO!" Aleera screamed, falling to her knees.

"Mother?" Neyleen whispered, hoping to the goddesses that they were seeing things.

Queen Zelda of Hyrule, Leader of the Sages, cried out. She looked away, ashamed and broken. Neyleen rushed forward, still in disbelief. Aleera stood up and made a failed attempt to restrain her sister, but she wasn't quick enough. Neyleen reached out and slowly poked her mother's arm. It was firm, but felt hollow on the inside. Neyleen gasped and backed away. Zelda shivered, sobs catching in her throat. Aleera dashed up to next to her sister.

"Yes." Zelda said simply.

It was all she could say. The queen's face fell into her hands as she started to weep. Her daughters stood there in shock and disbelief. Neither could believe that their mother, **their **mother, was dead. A few silent moments passed when Rauru pulled Zelda gently up. She was wearing what she wore last in the Mortal World: Blood from the general was smeared on the ends on her skirts, and tears were running up and down her grey dress. Her lavender bodice that cut and flared out from under her breasts was faded and discolored. The white gloves were ripping at the fingers and the shoulder plates were rusting a tad. The queen's light brown hair was a tangled mess with the braids twisted and undone in some places. Rauru gave another sad smile before he ran a hand over her. There was another flash, and Zelda stood with all the beauty she had. The dress was repaired and glowing, and her hair was healthy and long once more. Forever. Lastly, her bejeweled tiara appeared on her brow.

Zelda half-smiled at her fellow sage, a sign of thank you. She turned back to her daughters now, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Neyleen hiccupped back a cry, her hand covering her mouth.

"How…?" Aleera finally murmured.

"I…it was-" Zelda stopped, not sure how to explain. "Dezaia."

Anger flared within both the girls. The Triforce blazed on their hands, their blood boiling with a newfound rage. Aleera suddenly. gasped at the thought of-

"Father! What of him? Is he alright?" cried the girl.

"Yes, he's still…" Zelda stopped, sobs overtaking her for a moment. "He's fine."

"How did this happen?" Neyleen asked. "And what of the other people? Are our people okay?"

"She came-came to the castle…" the queen paused again, her shoulders' shuddering. "I don't know. Our royal army, as far as I-I could tell was slaughtered by that demon. O-orvan, died in my-"

The queen couldn't speak another word. She was overwhelmed and nearly fell to the ground again. Rauru put his arm securely through hers, holding Zelda up. Aleera scowled, her hand glowing brighter and brighter by the second.

"Please, d-don't think of revenge." Zelda quickly begged at the sight.

"She died a martyr." Rauru added. "She died to save you. Do no more for her. There's no point."

Aleera looked ready to argue, but she closed her eyes. The glow on both of their hands died down slowly. Neyleen shook her head, but knew that they had to focus. _The shards,_ she thought over and over.

"You're right." Neyleen said softly, looking at her sister. "There's nothing more we can do." Aleera nodded reluctantly. "There isn't. We came for the shards, and now we get two pairs."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Aleera muttered.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Doesn't matter?" Aleera snapped. "Our mother was killed by Dezaia! And you're just gonna let that, that _bitch_ get away with it?"

"What do you think I'm doing? By getting the shards, we _are _saving Mother!" Neyleen shot back. "There are others to save, too, sister! I want to stop Dezaia, and this is how we are doing it!"

The two sages looked at each other: Rauru with a kind of disapproval at Aleera's language, and Zelda's shrug of helplessness. Neyleen narrowed her eyes at her sister before looking back at the sages.

"Rauru," She paused before adding, "Mother, we need your shards."

"Of course." They responded at the same time.

The sages closed their eyes. Zelda withdrew her arm from Rauru's and backed away two steps. She raised her head and opened her hands, palms skyward. A shaft of light from up above appeared on her, sending sparkles glittering throughout the chamber. Then, a small, white bag floated down from the unseen source of light. It drifted down slowly till it landed softly in Zelda's awaiting hands. She opened her eyes, and the light faded away.

Her daughters stood in awe, trying to find where the light was coming from. Zelda giggled to herself as she walked back to them. The queen held out the bag, which was still shining a bit. Neyleen gradually stepped forward to take the bag. Her hands lingered on her mother's touch, but jerked away. Neyleen's eyes stung as she held back the tears. _I'm never going to see her again._ She thought sadly.

"Yes you will," answered Zelda aloud, surprising both her daughters. "You can come here to see me whenever you are in need. I'm here for you still, Neyleen and Aleera."

Neyleen broke down in tears. Her twin came forward and wrapped her arms around her torso. Neyleen placed her head on Aleera's, both now crying. Zelda frowned and bowed her head. It wasn't a good idea for her to be squeezed with a hug. She was immortal now, but as fragile as glass. Even the slightest pressure could render her as flat as a rug. And, somehow, her daughters knew that.

Rauru placed his bag of shards on the ground near the twins' feet. He bowed slightly at the waist.

"You must go. Time is running out." The Sage of Light said.

The twins pulled away from each other and only nodded. They gazed longingly at their mother, who gave a small wave of her hand. Neyleen bent down to pick up the bag. Once she was standing straight once more, she saw that they were no longer in the Chamber of Sages. The two were on the outskirts of Kokiri Forest. Nearby, their horses were grazing. Oni's head perked up at the noise and trotted over. Deku followed from behind.

"We have to get to the castle." Aleera ordered suddenly, already mounting Deku.

"We still have shards to get-"

"What about Father? What if Dezaia is still there?" Aleera interrupted.

Neyleen sighed as she put the two new bags with the others in her sister's saddlebag. She gave her sister a look before mounting her own horse. Without a word, the two galloped to Castle Town.

It was a silent and eerie welcome. No townspeople came out of their ransacked homes; maybe they weren't even there anymore. The wind whooshed through, causing the torn flags to billow. The cobblestone roads were painted with fruit, blood, and fluids of some sort. Neyleen looked up to the castle. It seemed dark, dead, like no one lived there for years. She slapped Oni's rump to go faster, and her sister did the same. They pulled the horses to a stop in the courtyard.

"Oh my goddesses…" Aleera breathed.

Bodies were everywhere; in the trees, in the bushes, impaled on the spires overlooking the main entrance, stacked on top of one another, and everywhere else. Most were of the Hylian Guard, but there were a few undead, skeletal warriors. Neyleen's face turned white as she passed two dead guards, who were open-eyed in death. Meanwhile, Aleera was searching for a familiar face, praying that he wasn't there…  
"Come on, now." Neyleen whispered.  
The girls abandoned their horses at the end of the stars leading into the castle. They sprinted up and burst through the door. It was even worse. Blood was spilled everywhere, soaking in the carpets and tapestries. Bodies were more abundant, most humans. Neyleen felt weak at the knees, the violence overwhelming her. Aleera took her arm and lead her across the room toward-  
"You're alive?" A weak dying voice coughed.  
Neyleen screamed, flying a few steps back. Aleera knelt down next to the dying soldier. His torso was cut open, his hands resting on it to try to stop the flow. It was pointless. He had mostly bled out by now. Aleera gently, carefully, removed the soldier's helmet. His face was pale, his eyes blank.  
"Yes, soldier." Aleera answered.  
She gestured for the frightened Neyleen to come next to her. Neyleen slowly did so, kneeling on one knee. _Heal him._ Aleera thought, but Neyleen sadly shook her head. _It's too late. There's nothing more I can do for him._ She thought back. Aleera sighed, looking back at the soldier.  
"You will not have died in vain, soldier." She said. "Tell me, is our father alive?"  
The soldier coughed, spitting blood in all directions.  
"In his quarters, it's where he went last."  
"Thank you." The twins said.  
The soldier coughed once more, and then closed his eyes, embracing death. Neyleen pulled her sister up and they ran to the royal couple's chamber. Aleera pushed through the door and nearly got her head cut off. The king had swung at the twins with a roar, thinking them to be intruders.  
"Dear Nayru! My daughters!" Link cried.  
"Father!" They cried back.  
The king still held the queen in his lap, a sword in his left, trembling hand. They paused, staring at Zelda's dead body and then looking down at the sword. Link glanced down, and he reluctantly put Zelda on the bed. He dropped the sword and it clattered to the floor. He pulled the sheets over her, covering her head. Aleera then ran to him, falling into his arms. Neyleen followed suit.  
"You're alive." Aleera whispered.  
He didn't answer. Link only held his daughters, holding the only family he had left. The thought caused a tremor to run down his spine. He pulled them closer, sobbing uncontrollably now.  
"Shh, it's alright now." Neyleen cooed, her own voice still full of fear. "We're here now. You aren't alone."  
Aleera suddenly tore away from the embrace. She covered her face and shook her head.  
"For now." She murmured, reminding her sister of the situation at hand. "We can't stay."  
"Yes you can!" Link yelled without warning.  
"No, Father!" Aleera shot back, dropping her hands from her face. "We have to go see the last sage. Lives are at stake! Time is running out! The princess-!"  
A pause, a deadly silence. Aleera slowly raised her hand to mouth again, her face getting red. Neyleen set her jaw and glared at her sister. Their father looked between them, confused.  
"Princess?" Link repeated.  
"There's no time. Aleera's right." Neyleen blurted. "Father, where did Dezaia go? Do you know?"  
"We know where she's going. There's only one sage left, Dezaia was too slow to get the others. She came…here first." Aleera answered gently, softly. "It's Nabooru."  
"What are you two talking about?" Link asked, almost begging. "What-?"  
"There's no time!" Neyleen cried. "We must go-!"  
There was a noise, a commotion outside in the corridor. Neyleen drew her bow, her sister drawing her sword. They position themselves in front of their father, readying for whatever may come through the door-  
"No! Don't shoot!" Aleera shouted, pushing her sister's bow down.  
A young man came reluctantly through the door. His brown eyes widened at the sight of the twins. Alec took a step toward Aleera, but stopped. Instead, Aleera rushed to him. She threw her arms around his neck, crying into his hair. The young guard froze, unsure of how to react with the king watching. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist. The princess whispered into his ear, saying how glad she was to see him alive. He murmured the same to her.  
"…Aleera, we have to go." Neyleen said lightly after awhile.  
At the sound of her voice, Alec immediately released the princess and pushed her away with tenderness and longing. He didn't want to, but it had to be done. Aleera gasped back another set of tears and nodded.  
"To the Spirit Temple." Aleera murmured.  
"I'm coming with." Alec exclaimed quietly, reaching out to the princess, his princess. "I'm not letting you two leave my sight."  
Aleera turned expectantly to her sister. Neyleen nodded, moving toward the two.  
"We can use all the help we can get. Were there any other survivors?" Neyleen asked Alec.  
"A few of us, yes." He answered. "And that mage disappeared before the battle, so we don't know of her whereabouts.  
"Oh, I hope she's alright," Neyleen murmured. "Well, get the other guards to stay here with our father-"  
"What? I'm not staying here." Link interrupted.  
"Oh yes you are." Neyleen snapped, turning to face him. "I can't risk your life, Father. Stay here, please."  
It was a demand, not a question. Link bowed his head in defeat, glancing back to the bed and the form under the covers. Alec stepped out to fetch the remaining guards. The twins looked back at their father, worry furrowing their brows. _He has to stay_, Neyleen assured herself, _for his own good._ Then, when Alec returned with three guards, Neyleen sighed. She pulled Aleera away from the group.  
"He can't come." Neyleen whispered.  
"What?" Aleera hissed. "You said-"  
"I know what I said, but this is dangerous. I'm not putting his life in danger for us."  
Aleera stomped her foot down, her fists shaking. Neyleen crossed her arms. Nothing would change her mind.  
"I couldn't help overhearing…" Alec started, who, along with the rest of the group, were staring at the twins. "But, I am going, highnesses. I'm not risking _your_ lives."  
"Are we that loud?" Aleera asked, leaning into her sister.  
"Yes." The men all answered.  
"And I am going." Alec insisted. "You don't have a choice."  
Neyleen bit her lip, but nodded her head with reluctance.  
"But we have to go now."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Alec asked, already strolling to the door.  
The twins paused, looking back at their father. He was obviously upset, but he gave them a nice grin and blew them a kiss. Aleera reached out her hand to catch it with a giggle. Neyleen blew one back, and then they left. The three of them silently jogged out of the castle. Once out back in the courtyard, Alec ran to the stables to see if there were any horses still alive. The twins stood there, their blood racing with anxiety.  
_Can we do this?_ Aleera thought.  
_What do you mean? Of course we can. We've gotten all the other shards, what's going to stop us now?_ thought back Neyleen.  
_I know, but what if Dezaia does beat us? What if she's there when we arrive?_  
"Then we'll have to be ready for her." Neyleen answered aloud as Alec came running back with a-  
"Is that a donkey?" Aleera laughed.  
"Hey, hey, I had no other choice!" Alec said defensively.  
Neyleen snorted back a laugh as she mounted her horse. Alec's face turned red, but he started to laugh along, too. The trio galloped out of Castle Town toward the Gerudo Desert and Fortress. A silence covered them as thoughts entered their heads. Could they do this? What _if_ Dezaia was there? Would the twins be able to hold their own after what they say Dezaia was capable of?  
_I guess we'll find out._ Aleera thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Again, the ride was silent. Alec was in the lead on his little donkey, keeping a watchful eye out for anything that moved. Neyleen and Aleera rode behind him, side-by-side. No one knew what to say. There seemed to be no words for this. It was strangely awkward, the air thick with tension. Aleera glanced constantly to Alec, who was looking straight ahead. His jaw was set and beads of sweat started to appear on his brow.

"Alec?" Aleera said gently, staring at him with worry.

"Princess?" answered the guard, not looking at her.

Aleera didn't continue. She only stared, waiting for him to turn back and look at her. He never did. The princess's heart wilted, and her horse fell back a little bit. Neyleen slowed down to her sister's pace so she was next to her again. _Let him be,_ Neyleen thought consolingly. _He must be stressed and worried about us. _Aleera did not give an answer. She turned her head to her twin, her gaze sad. Neyleen reached out and took her sister's hand. _It'll be alright. I promise._

"Highnesses, we must go faster." Alec's voice suddenly broke the up the silent conversation.

"You're probably right," Neyleen agreed, still grasping Aleera's hand. "Do you know where the Spirit Temple is?"

Alec paused before answering, his voice strained and his face nervous.

"I do." He answered.

The guard didn't explain himself, but instead went faster. His donkey made a noise of protest, but started a canter. The twins paused behind him, suspicions bubbling in Neyleen's stomach. They galloped after him into the desert.

The princesses and the guard made it to the end of the field and the abrupt beginning of the blowing sand. The roaring of the sandstorm made any conversation impossible. Alec turned to them, wrapping an extra shirt around his head. Only his eyes were barely shown. The twins did the same with cloth in their bags. Hopefully, this would stop the sand from entering their noses and mouths.

_ Leave the horses._ Neyleen thought sharply at her sister.

Aleera didn't argue this time. She dismounted Deku, and Neyleen did the same. Alec looked back at them and happily jumped off the donkey. He slapped its rump and sent it running wildly back towards the field. The donkey was soon out of sight. The twins encouraged the horses to go wait in the field, and they reluctantly trotted away. _We'll be back, _Aleera assured to them silently. Alec then reached out for the girls. Aleera took his hand immediately, and Neyleen took her sister's. He withdrew his sword with his free hand and nodded. They stepped into the whirlwind of sand that was the Gerudo Desert.

The shirts did little to keep the sand out of their faces. It sneaked in through their eye slits, causing them all to cough in attempt to get the sand out of their airways. Alec was leading the way, but it felt like they weren't getting anywhere. They must have been at it for hours. Carefully, Aleera reached out to his mind. _Do you know where we are going?_ She asked him softly. Alec jumped in mid-step, and then continued to walk. _Aleera? Um, yes...I know how to get to the Spirit Temple._ He replied, his mind-voice weak and quiet.

Alec suddenly pulled them to a halt. Sand whipped around them harder now, making Neyleen squeal. Through the sand, both girls could see Alec raising his arm. With some difficulty, a large shadow could be seen through the sandstorm. That must've been the temple. Alec yanked them, and next thing they all knew, the sand was gone.

"The temple!" Neyleen breathed, pointing at the large cliff face.

Carved into the cliff was a woman. It was barely worn, only a little on her right arm. Her arms were at her sides with her hands out and open. A piece of clothing was covering her breasts and had a hood that covered her head. The carving cut off at her hips, and under her was the entrance to the Spirit Temple. The opening was dark and big. Stairs led up to it.

"It's beautiful…" Aleera murmured.

"It is." Alec added, releasing Aleera's hand.

Aleera frowned at the gesture, but Neyleen squeezed her sister's hand before letting go. _Focus, we have things to do._ Neyleen said silently. Aleera only nodded, turning to the temple.

"Let's get going." said Neyleen, pulling out her bow.

Aleera drew her sword, and they walked up the stairs. Neyleen stopped cold, though, staring at the dusty steps. Only, they weren't totally dusty with sand. Clearly seen, there were footsteps. Her hand burned, and it was verified.

"Dezaia." She whispered, aghast.

Her sister clutched her sword harder, her knuckles going white. Aleera charged into the temple, her twin and guard following. They completely ignored the inside of the temple and followed the sound of a distant cry. Now at a sprint, they turned sharply at a corner and found themselves in a large room. Both girls screamed in horrific surprise.

The Bearer of Power was holding the Sage of Spirit by the neck. She turned at the sound and smiled. Nabooru fell to the ground, clutching her neck and breathing deeply.

"My good friends!" Dezaia said, holding her arms out as if expecting a hug.

Neyleen and Aleera froze, staring in rage at this young woman who killed their mother. Alec was behind them, trembling.

"Friends?" Neyleen repeated, spitting at Dezaia. "Hardly."

"You don't think so?" Dezaia asked, lowering her arms. "I've missed you."

"We haven't." snapped Aleera coldly.

Dezaia's cold, cruel smile faded and a sneer appeared. She looked back at the sage, who was now sitting up with icy eyes. Nabooru was a Gerudo, the leader of them, actually. She had, like every other Gerudo, red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her golden eyes gleamed with hate. She looked ill, her dark skin a little lighter than usual.

"I'll never tell you, so you better stop asking." The sage growled at Dezaia, her voice dry. "Killing me will only make it easier for myself."

The Bearer of Power narrowed her eyes, returning the hateful glare to the sage. Dezaia turned back to the twins.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Dezaia yelled.

And the battle began. The first, and certainly not the last, battle of the Triforce Bearers. Dezaia raised herself into the air as Neyleen notched an arrow. The arrow flew and nicked Dezaia's leg. She didn't even flinch. With a roar, Dezaia shot a beam of black towards the twins. Both evaded it with ease, and Aleera leapt into the air and slashed upward. Her sword bounced off an invisible barrier, and she almost cut herself. Meanwhile, Alec rushed out, picked up Nabooru, and carried her to safety.

Screaming with a brand new fury, Neyleen threw her bow down and lifted herself into the air. Aleera stared, mystified at her sister's power. Neyleen clapped her hands and blue orbs appeared. She threw one after another towards Dezaia, only two out of five hitting her successfully. Dezaia caught the three, which turned red at her touch, and chucked them back at Neyleen. Aleera, in the meantime, was circling them, waiting for an opening.

Neyleen's eyes turned into a glowing blue, making her look even more fearful. Dezaia's eyes, though, turned a dark, blood red. Both were getting ready for their most powerful attacks. Aleera dived for Neyleen's bow as a lightning bolt struck where she was just standing. She abandoned her sword and aimed for Dezaia. She released the arrow, but it too bounced harmlessly off the barrier, which was now clearly seen as a black orb surrounding Dezaia. Her sister's hands were now bright with fire and facing out to Dezaia. Yelling, Neyleen freed the fire, which became like snakes and twisted around each other before smashing into the barrier and breaking through. Dezaia screamed as the fire burned her, but it was extinguished with a wave of black magic.

Weaken, Dezaia fell from the air. Neyleen floated down slowly, her eyes still glowing. Dezaia was weakened, but not out for the count. She cried out and hundreds of arrows appeared around her. She snapped her fingers and the arrows shot towards Neyleen. Too late to avoid them, most of the arrows sunk themselves into Neyleen's skin. They tore through the cloth of her tunic, all of them in her chest. Neyleen plummeted to the ground. She lay there, motionless.

Aleera screeched, her own hands now red with fire. She charged Dezaia and screamed one more time before-

It was like a sandstorm and earthquake at the same time. Aleera's sword flew around in the chaos and found its mark; Dezaia was stabbed in the chest, just shy of her heart. The sand kept blowing, fueled by Aleera's anger. Suddenly, an arm was around her neck. The storm disappeared as Aleera fell to her knees, struggling to get the person off of her. She leaned forward and he rolled forward off her back. Aleera gasped, both with surprise and need for air.

"_Alec?"_ She cried.

"I'm sorry, Aleera." The guard answered, no guilt seen in his light brown eyes.

"You-you and her-!"

Alec nodded, silencing Aleera. The only sounds were the heavy breathing coming from both Neyleen and Dezaia. Aleera stared at the man she once loved, who she thought she still loved. He stared back, fire in his eyes. She returned the fiery stare. Then she snapped completely. Still on her knees, she screamed loud, clutching her head. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see. But she still heard it. Her sword pulled itself from Dezaia's chest and dug into Alec's. He gurgled and fell to the ground.

Aleera opened her eyes and ran to her sister, tears running down her cheeks. Neyleen was bleeding out at an alarming rate. Her sister's eyes were fluttering, trying to stay open. _Stop trying, and tell me what to do!_ Aleera screamed silently at her twin. _You're the healer, not me! _Neyleen's head bobbed to one side, her eyes now totally shut. Her twin panicked, grabbed her, and ran. Just ran. Ran past the moaning bodies of Dezaia and Alec, ran.

"Wait!" Nabooru cried, who reached out and stopped Aleera. "Take them, and go!"

The sage handed Aleera her bag of shards.

"Go where!" Aleera sobbed. "The castle-?

"No! To the Friend of the Sages." replied the sage. "To the ranch."

Aleera started running. She dashed out of the temple, but paused once she reached the brink of sand. The princess looked down at her sister, whose eyes were still closed and chest moving barely. _Farore's Wind. _

"Nellie?" Aleera gasped, staring at her sister. "You said that, you-!"

_ Quickly!_

The princess closed her own eyes and murmured words under her breath. There was a green flash, and then-

"Princesses?" A voice called.

Aleera opened her eyes to see a woman with red hair running towards them. She gasped at the sight of Neyleen. They were no longer in the desert. They were back in the field, at Lon Lon Ranch. Once the woman reached them, she took Aleera's arm and practically pulled her back into the ranch.

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"I'll tell you later, just please, she needs help!"

The woman nodded and opened a door. She rushed them both inside and gestured for Neyleen to be placed on the bed. Aleera carefully put her sister down, who moaned a little. The woman gently pushed Aleera aside and knelt down.

"Oh my goddesses, she's hurt pretty bad." She whispered.

"Can you help her?" Aleera asked desperately.

"Yes, yes, but it'll take time." The woman glanced up at the princess. "Highness, why did you come here?"

"Th-the sage told me to. She said that I shouldn't go back to the castle." Aleera paused. "You're Malon, aren't you?"

The woman, who was indeed Malon, smiled. She nodded, turning back to Neyleen. She started to gingerly remove the tunic with a little reluctant help from Aleera. She carefully put the bag containing the shards down next to her. The sight was sickening. Holes covered Neyleen's bare chest. Blood was still leaking from the wounds, trailing down her stomach. Aleera yelped and turned away as Malon started to care for her sister.

"I can't stay-"

"Go on, dear. I can take care of her." Malon said reassuringly.

Aleera ran from the room and back outside. She slammed the door shut and sat in front of it, tears overwhelming her. She placed her hands on her head and her elbows on her raised-up knees. Nothing was going right, it seemed. Her heart was just crushed and now her sister might die. A scream emitted from the door behind her, and the princess jumped and dashed away.

She slowed to a walk once coming to the big fenced-in circle. At least seven horses were in there, trotting around and nibbling on the grass. To her surprise, Aleera saw Deku and Oni together across from her. She raised a finger to her lips and blew. A loud, clear whistle followed. Deku raised her head and trotted happily over to her owner. Oni tagged along behind Deku.

"How'd you two get here?" She whispered, stroking Deku's mane.

Deku whinnied in response, jerking her head backwards toward her saddlebags. Aleera vaulted the fence and quickly dug around in the bag. She finally got her fingers around the biggest bag of all and gently pulled it out. The shards. She opened the bag and the pieces winked back up at her in the sunlight. It still looked like they were missing so many shards…

A burn suddenly stung her hand, and Aleera felt Neyleen's pain. She heard another scream and screamed herself. Aleera clutched her chest, almost falling forward. It felt like an invisible tube was being pulled from her torso. And she realized with a revolting sensation what she was actually feeling. The arrows were being pulled from Neyleen's body. Then, she felt nothing. She couldn't feel her sister's life… She turned, shards still in hand, and sprinted to the house. As she opened the door, Aleera sensed her sister again.

"She's alright." Malon told her, still kneeling. "I managed to get all the wood and splinters out. I sealed the wounds and gave her a sedative. Neyleen should make it."

Aleera released a breath and fell down next to Malon. She took the woman's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, thank you," She repeated breathlessly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

*Shorter chapter*

"You idiot! _How_ could you let them get away?"

Alec cringed and whimpered as the Bearer of Power healed his torso. Of course, she healed herself first. Dezaia violently sealed the guard's wounds, moving her hands so fast that they looked like blurs. He cried out one last time before she abruptly stood and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Dezaia snapped, turning her head back to look at him. Her eyes were red with fury. "You should not have hesitated to kill that spoiled brat!"

"But…" He trailed off, knowing he wouldn't have been able to do it. "Then where would your satisfaction be if I took it from you?"

Dezaia looked away from him, a smirk on her face.

"Good answer," She growled, looking down at the barely conscious sage. "As for you, give those shards to me now, please?"

Nabooru stared at the queen, her eyes wide with incredulity. She then narrowed her eyes and spat on the ground near the Gerudo Queen.

"I said _please_." Dezaia snarled. "And I think we all know that happens very rarely. I won't say it again. Give. Them. To. Me."

Slowly, the sage stood up, facing the queen with all the power she could muster.

"Sorry, fresh out of those shards." The sage said before vanishing.

Dezaia screamed, snatching at the air furiously where Nabooru just was. She clenched her fists and turned back to Alec.

"Stay here, I don't feel like dealing with you right now. I have more important things to attend to." She hissed.

And without another word, Dezaia stomped from the chamber. Alec stared after her till she turned out the doorway. Once she was out of sight, he released a long breath. Tears pooled in his eyes as he felt the spell wear off. The farther she was from him, the less power she held over him. Still sitting, he held his chest and let the sobs take over.

Alec wished so much to tell Aleera why he did that, why he did all he did to her. It was that evil witch's fault. Back when they were much younger, Dezaia always took a fancy to Alec. Of course, he didn't return the feelings. She was furious with him, and she got her revenge on him years later. Days before the twins' sixteenth birthday, Dezaia appeared in Alec's room. She tried to seduce him, show him what he was missing. Alec refused, his heart full of his love for the Princess Aleera. In return, she cast a horrible spell on him: His love for Aleera could never be again. Yes, the feelings were still there, but Dezaia threw a shawl of rejection over them. And as much as she tried, Dezaia could never get him to love her. He rejected still.

He loved Aleera so much.

He had no choice but to help Dezaia. She threatened to kill Aleera right in front of him. He couldn't handle that. It would've been too much…

A loud sound echoed down and through the corridors and hallways. Alec jumped up, and he made a split decision: He had to leave; he had to get away from her. Without a second thought, Alec ran from the chamber and out into the Gerudo sunlight.

"Yes! _Yes!_" The Bearer of Power screeched, her hands again raised high in the air.

Dezaia stalked to the center of the temple, her hand glowing brighter and brighter with each step. She felt power rush through her veins, and she knew what to do. She was finally ready to bring him back.

"Father!" Dezaia cried, her head thrown back. "Come and rise again!"

There was a bubble of light and black forming in the middle of the chamber. It pulsated and throbbed, threatening to explode at any minute. The bubble shifted until it formed what looked like a large man. The light then grew brighter and brighter till-

A laugh, a loud booming cackle sounded. A huge form was now standing there, his head thrown back much like Dezaia's. The queen lowered her hands, a wide, wicked smile on her face. The man had the same red eyes as her, and the same long, pointed nose. He was muscular and menacing. And on his left hand, very faintly, a Triforce could be seen.

Ganondorf was alive.

The Princess of Hyrule lay on the bed, unmoving since the procedure. Her tunic was taken off and replaced with a white, thick wrapping. Little spots of blood soaked through all over her torso. The blanket was pulled up to her chin to cover the wrappings.

The princess was sleeping soundly, her blue eyes closed. Neyleen's dirty-blonde hair was undone and spread out on the pillow, making it look like stringy gold sparkling in the sunlight from the nearby window. Her peachy complexion was slightly pale, but she still looked beautiful.

Aleera took her sister's hand, staring with anxiety. It had only been a few hours, but it felt like days, even weeks. And time was running out. Every now and then, Aleera would feel her left hand burn. She couldn't stay with her sister much longer. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Neyleen, but…

_I can't do it without you, Nellie._ She thought miserably.

No answer. She knew, though, that Neyleen was still there. Aleera could feel her sister.

A few minutes passed when Malon came back into the room. She shut the door to the outside softly behind her. She was covered in hay and had a bucket in hand. The ranch girl smiled at Aleera as she set the bucket down by the doorway.

"How is she?" Malon asked with a nod to Neyleen.

"She's the same." answered Aleera sadly, not looking up to the rancher.

Malon frowned as she pulled strands of hay from her red hair. She moved over to the bed and gently touched Neyleen's forehead. Then, she pulled back the sheet to check on Neyleen's bandages.

"Not the same, she's better." Malon said. "Her face is a lot cooler, and the bandages are less soaked. She's doing much better, highness."

"Don't call me that," Aleera muttered.

"Sorry, force of habit." The ranch girl apologized.

Aleera gave no reply. She only stared at her sister as her hand burned even more. Time was definitely running out. But, how could Aleera do this without her? They were more powerful together, and Aleera knew she wasn't as magically-talented as her twin. She needed her. Malon put a hand on Aleera's shoulder. The princess jumped at the touch, but didn't pull away.

"Princess, you must go." Malon murmured. "I know what you must do, and your sister will be healthy soon. I'll send her after you when she awakens. Where will you go?"

The princess stroked Neyleen's hand, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. She glanced down at the bag that contained the shards. She knew what she had to do.

"The castle, to father." Aleera answered. "He can help me."

Aleera released her sister's hand, grabbed the bag, and stood. She bent down and kissed her twin's forehead.

"Hurry, please," Aleera whispered.

Then, she ran from the room and outside. She brought her fingers to her lips and blew. Deku jerked her head up at the whistle and trotted over to the princess through the open gate. Aleera mounted her mare, and they off they went.

Aleera finally rode into Castletown, which still had a few straggling undead soldiers rummaging through the ruins. Enraged, the princess drew her sword and cut down the remaining soldiers. When she thought of her father, she became even more infuriated. Her hand was on fire as she slashed mercilessly at the soldiers. She screamed when one caught her shoulder with an arrow, and the princess fell from her mount. Deku whined, and Aleera slapped her rump. The horse dashed from the scene, most likely going back to Lon Lon Ranch.

She didn't think much of her mare. Aleera was blind with anger. The soldiers were all dead within seconds.

Finally, she was at the castle's front steps. Just as she was starting to ascent, she heard her name being called. Aleera turned sharply and saw a figure running towards her in the smoky shadows. She pointed her sword threateningly at the figure, but almost dropped it when she saw who it was.

"Alec!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The princess staggered, her sword finally falling from her fingers. It fell onto the stone steps, sending a clinking noise echoing through the silent Castletown. She stared incredulously at the man who she loved in front of her. Alec smiled and jogged closer to her. Aleera, unsure, fell back with a mad gleam in her eyes. This made the guard freeze. His hand was outstretched to her, the smile starting to fade.

For a second, Aleera thought she loved him again. All the feelings rushed back at her, but instead of filling her with happiness, it overwhelmed her. And she was scared.

Quickly, Aleera bent down and grabbed her sword again. She brought it up in a swift motion, pointing it as his throat. A look of pure loathing entered her face. Alec now took his turn to stumble back. His arm dropped with instinct to his own sword hanging on his side, but did not grab it.

"Aleera, my dear, hear me out-" He started, practically begging already.

"No!" The princess screeched, taking a step down the stairs. "I refuse, Alec. You tell me nothing but _lies!_ I will not hear them anymore!"

"Please, my princess. I beg of you, listen just this once." Alec sighed as Aleera slowly lowered her sword, but she still held it in a fighting position. "A spell, I was under a spell. That witch Dezaia put it on me two years ago. A few days before your sixteenth birthday," Here, Aleera winced. "But now, I am far from her. I can tell you something important."

Alec paused, but then came up to the princess. She gasped back the sudden tears stinging her eyes as he approached. Slowly, when the guard was close enough, he pushed Aleera's sword down farther. Alec put a hand gently on Aleera's cheek. Just as his lips were about to move, Aleera snapped.

"_No!_"

She jumped back, swinging her sword at him. Alec swayed out of harm just in time.

"I don't believe you!" the princess screamed, emotions reeling. "How-? No! It's not possible." She paused, releasing a shaky breath, and continued in a soft voice. "I love you, Alec. I truly do!"

Then, the princess did something she thought she wasn't capable of. With a swipe of her arm, Aleera blasted the guard back. He was sent rolling backwards, out cold as soon as the magic touched him. Alec tumbled all the way back down the steps, landing with a hard thud at the bottom. Aleera gasped, not believing she just did that. She started running down the steps toward him, but came to halt near the end of the stairs.

His eyes were closed, but he was alive. Alec's broad, muscular chest slowly went up and down. His dark brown hair partially covered his face, his beautiful face. Before the regret could catch up with her, Aleera turned on her heel and ran back up the stairs and head on through the wooden doors.

She didn't bother to look around. The castle was probably still the way it was, in shambles. Aleera focused only on getting to her father. As she ran, her vision was blurred by her tears. The princess ran her arm across her face, and then slid to a stop. The door to her parents' room was opened, and she clearly saw her father sitting around with the guards she and her twin left before.

"Father!" Aleera cried, letting the new tears run.

Link stood up and met Aleera halfway across the room. The guards stood up, as well, staying where they were. The king and princess shared a warm embrace, but he quickly pulled away. He gently stroked a piece of his daughter's brown hair behind her ear.

"Your sister? And that guard, are they coming?" He asked quickly.

"Nellie," Aleera paused sharply at the mention at both of them. "She's hurt, don't worry, Malon is taking good care of her at Lon Lon Ranch. I had to leave. I had to come see you because-"

"And of Alec?" One of the guards questioned suspiciously, stepping forward.

"He…" the princess racked her brain, thinking of a lie. "He left us after he took us through the desert. I thought he'd be here?"

The guard glared skeptically, but stepped back into line with the others. Aleera looked quickly away, avoiding all the expecting gazes. She then stared at her father.

"Father, I need your help."

* * *

"Please, Aleera needs me!"

Back at the ranch, Neyleen had finally regained consciousness. She was now sitting up, and was currently red in the face. Malon, on the other hand, was being persistent. The ranch girl crossed her arms.

"Princess, I know she needs you, but _you_ need more bed rest." The red-head said firmly.

"But-!"

"No buts, Neyleen! You will stay in that bed for at least another night." Malon unfolded her arms to point a finger at the princess. "And that's final."

Neyleen huffed and slumped down on her pillow. The rancher gave a soft, apologetic pat on the princess's arm, and then left the room with another bucket in hand. Neyleen sat there, considering just getting up and running. But her torso was still very sore. But her twin really needed her.

Muttering to herself, Neyleen's gaze fell upon the bag near the bed. She gasped and reached down for it, jerking to a stop midway as she clutched her chest. More slowly and cautiously, Neyleen continued and grabbed the bag. Just as slow, she brought the bag onto her lap. Neyleen gently opened the flap, and she smiled as the shards winked up at her from the sunlight coming from the window.

Then, it struck her: she could repair the mirror!

The princess spent the afternoon repairing the mirror piece-by-piece. Yes, she didn't have all of them, but the progress was looking good. With a swipe of her finger, the shards connected tightly with magic. Soon enough, just as the sun was setting, the mirror was almost halfway finished. Neyleen gingerly lifted the small portion of the mirror, moving it this way and that to see the sparkles in the dim, setting sunlight.

_Aleera, I put the shards together!_ She thought happily, praying that her sister could hear.

A few seconds pasted, and the princess felt doubtful as no answer came. She gently put the mirror down and gazed out the window with longing. She couldn't just sit here! Midna needed her, as well as her sister. She had to do something.

Neyleen threw the covers off, and gradually stood up. She winced and nearly fell back down, but the princess was up. She put her torn, bloody tunic carefully over her head and onto her body. Neyleen slung the quiver and bow over her shoulder, and swiftly clipped her short scabbard onto the belt on her hip. She grabbed the mirror and put it back in the bag, along with a few sheets to protect the fragile cargo.

Her chest aching, the princess pushed open the door and looked about for the rancher. Malon was nowhere in sight, so Neyleen dashed, as fast as she could manage, to the big corral. Oni was grazed about in the twilight with the other horses, picking at the grass and pawing at the ground. The princess snapped her fingers, and that's all it took. Oni perked up and trotted over to the fence. Neyleen reached to vault over the fence, but stopped. She went over to the gate and pushed it open instead.

"Alright, Oni, you have to be very gentle with me, okay?" Neyleen whispered as she clutched her horse's mane.

Oni bowed her head and whinnied. Neyleen complied and mounted her horse, bareback. She felt the sting of pain in her chest, but ignored it. Grasping the bag for dear life with one hand and the other wrapped around Oni's neck, Neyleen gave her horse an encouraging kick. Just as Oni was outside of the corral, Malon came running out of the adjacent barn, the bucket and now a basket in her arms. She yelled at the princess, dropping her bucket of milk and basket of cucco eggs, but Neyleen was already gone.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Hyrule Castle, but what Neyleen saw made her pull hard on Oni's neck. The horse whinnied as a complaint. But Neyleen wasn't listening. She was staring in horror at the sight in front of her. The princess brought hand up to her gaping mouth and shook her head.

In the distance, she could clearly see Dezaia standing proudly in front of the closed gate with a new undead army. But that wasn't what made the princess gape. Standing next to the wild-eyed Bearer of Power was the-

"Ganondorf-!" Neyleen breathed. "Impossible!"

Without a second thought, Neyleen jumped off her horse. She landed badly, losing her balance and falling onto her side. She bit back a scream and kicked at Oni's legs. The horse bucked, and, getting the message, galloped back towards the ranch. With one last glance at the Bearer of Powers, Neyleen closed her eyes and whispered, "Farore's Wind…"

There was a flash of green, and she was gone.

The king was now sitting on a chair, looking at his daughter curiously and expectantly. It was strange, how she didn't say a word to explain why she needed his help. Aleera only stared at her hands, twisting them anxiously.

"I can't do it without Nellie." She finally started.

And, as if her prayer was answered by the goddesses, there was a flash, and Neyleen appeared on the floor behind their chairs. She didn't hold back her scream this time, and it echoed throughout the empty, barren castle. Everyone in the room rushed to her, but Aleera got there first. She carefully lifted her sister up onto her feet. Neyleen was holding her chest as a new flow of blood seeped through her bandages. Link frowned, holding his daughters' arms.

"Neyleen-"

"Father, I'm alright." The older twin assured. "We have bigger things to worry about. Dezaia is going to be here any second. She has resurrected-d…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Ganondorf."

"What? HOW?" All the voices cried at once.

"I don't know, but we need the rest of the shards-" Neyleen cut herself off, quickly opening her bag. She released a breath. "It's still intact. Father, the other shards, please, for Midna."

She said her name. She said _the_ name. Aleera held fast as Link faltered. He could only nod as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. The king murmured something in Aleera's ear, who put him safely in a chair. She went over to the dresser and touched a corner of it. There was a sound of breaking wood, and then a secret compartment was discovered. Aleera gently reached in and took out the rest of the shards. They were in a large black silk bag, and they seemed to be smaller than the other Sages'.

"Nellie, I think it's the other pieces!" Aleera exclaimed, moving back over to them.

"They are," Link whispered, his voice muffled by his hands. "Midna, what of her? What?"

"Father, we can explain at Arbiter's Grounds, and you need to take us there." Neyleen said, leaning against one of the guards for support.

Link stared at his oldest daughter like she was insane. Aleera put a hand on his shoulder, and the king nodded. He stood up and grabbed his sword that was on the bed. His hands lingered, touching the queen's body with yearning. Then, he swiftly pulled away and walked out of the room. The twins and the guards quickly pursued him. Once in the foyer, he turned sharply and eyed them.

"Neyleen, can you use Farore's Wind to get us all to the grounds?" King Link demanded, his voice strong but broken at the same time.

"I-I can certainly try." The princess answered weakly. "But, Aleera…?"

"Of course," Her sister said.

The twins joined hands and closed eyes. They murmured under their breath, there was a flash, and then the group was standing in a different spot in the Gerudo Desert. The sand was calmer, and the prison known as Arbiter's Ground stood before them.

"Come," Link said, his voice breaking slightly.

The king ran up the steps, his entourage not far behind. Once they were inside, they found themselves in a coliseum. In the center of the Mirror Chamber stood the frame for the Mirror of Twilight. Link fell back a step, but continued towards it.

"Take out the shards." He ordered, not bothering to turn around. "But tell me, what of Midna?"

The twins exchanged a glance, and then Neyleen said, "She's dying…"

"Quickly, then!" Link screamed, turning piercingly at his daughters.

Neyleen handed the bag to Aleera, who took it out and ran up past her father to the frame. She looked down at the mirror in her hands, and then back at the frame. Link put an arm around her shoulders for support. Aleera sighed, closing her eyes. Neyleen came up next to her sister, and they both placed their hands on the unfinished mirror. It started to glow, as well as their Triforce symbols burned into their hands.

Then, the mirror lifted itself into the air. The guards watched in astonishment as the mirror pieced itself together and was placed in the frame. Link sucked in his breath when the mirror flashed, and it was complete. The twins, eyes still closed, stepped to side. The Mirror of Twilight gave another flash, and then a vortex appeared in front of it. It was black with the white designs of the Twili. The vortex morphed into what looked like a tunnel, and the Mirror of Twilight was officially up and running again.

"Look! Come men!" One of the guards yelled.

They went running out of the chamber, and the sounds of battle and death were heard as they bounced off the chamber's walls. The twins opened their eyes and grabbed their father. He tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Father, we are sending you to a safe place." Aleera said quickly. "Away from Dezaia and Ganondorf."

"No! I am coming with you to help Midna!" The king insisted.

But there was no other argument. Just as the king started to vanish, Dezaia stormed into the chamber with her father right behind her. Both roared as King Link of Hyrule disappeared entirely. The twins jumped into the portal, but Aleera pulled out a dagger and flung it straight into the mirror. When the portal closed around them, the dagger pierced the mirror. Ganondorf and Dezaia watched with horror as the Mirror of Twilight shattered once more. Dezaia reached out pointlessly, only to have the shards cut her hand and forearm. The portal imploded on itself, fading till it was gone.

Aleera and Neyleen had made it into the Twilight Realm, breaking the only point of entry and exit in their escape.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Gerudo Queen screamed the loudest she ever had. Her blood boiled and her eyes were aflame as she fell to the ground where the Mirror of Twilight was. The shards cut into her knees, adding fodder to the cry. Her scream carried on, echoing through the chamber. It sounded like thousands of Dezaias were shrieking. The sound was shrill, piercing. Dezaia's hand was a pulsating red, her father's hand the same.

"You _fool_!" Ganondorf bellowed, reaching for his daughter's neck from behind. "You are no kin of mine!"

Dezaia's screech was cut short when her father wrapped his large fingers around her throat. She gagged at the sudden loss of air, clutching Ganondorf's fingers desperately. The dark lord picked up his daughter, putting his other hand around her neck. He was yelling at her, but the world started to turn black and silent for the Gerudo Queen. Her hands fell limp to her sides just as-

"_No!_"

She fell to the ground, wheezing in a breath of air. Her lungs sighed with relief, and Dezaia looked over her shoulder at her father with fright. Or, rather, what was left of him. Ganondorf shouted curses at his daughter, trying to grab her again, but his hands only went through her. Dezaia yelped and shuffled away, still on her knees. She watched with a strange mix of horror and happiness as Ganondorf slowly faded away right in front of her. With one last, silent outcry, the Dark Lord Ganondorf disappeared, gone once more.

Aleera and Neyleen crumbled onto a hard, rocky surface. The sat there for a few seconds, watching as the twilit clouds floated gracefully down from up above. Aleera was on top of her sister, who was moaned and trying to wiggle free. Suddenly, Aleera was pulled off. Thinking her sister just got up, Neyleen got up leisurely. She sighed, brushing off her tunic.

"Well, we're here-"

Neyleen was cut off by Aleera's cry of help. She turned, drawing her bow, and saw that her sister was held captive by a hideous creature. This had to be one of the monsters their father told them about. It was the one with the shield-face and tentacles shooting out from under it. A Shadow Beast. Aleera, her eyes closed, started yelling at the creature. She slapped at its gnarled, ugly hands to no avail.

Neyleen reacted fast before the beast could release a screech and call more monsters forth. She notched an arrow, but lowered it. _Father said that we need light. This won't work! Hang on, Aleera!_ Aleera didn't answer; she only squirmed more, kicking at the Shadow Beast. Neyleen wracked her brain as the beast threw back its head-

There was a great flash. The twins' hands exploded with light, causing the Shadow Beast to drop Aleera. She huffed as she hit the hard ground again. The beast ran off, squealing. Neyleen rushed over to pick her sister up.

"Are you okay?" Neyleen asked.

"Yeah, yeah, but how did that happen?" Aleera murmured, touching her left, glowing hand. "Didn't Dad turn into a wolf when that happened? When the Triforce did that, I mean. So, why aren't we-!"

Both girls howled with pain, falling down on their hands and knees. Their hand enveloped them in light, and their bodies twanged with a strange, aching sensation. They watched with amazement as their hands slowly formed into wolf paws before their eyes. Then, whipping their heads back, the twins ripped a ghostly wail through the air. The light subsided, revealing one of the best things that ever happened to Aleera.

Wolves. They were actually wolves! The princesses' faces had morphed into long snouts, their senses heightened. Aleera looked over at her sister and gasped. Neyleen was a small, elegant wolf. She had golden fur and the same piercing blue eyes of their father. It was breathtaking, but Aleera was even more so. She could've _been_ her father as a wolf. Only, she had more of a brown shade while her father was darker and bigger.

"This is incredible!" Aleera cried, jumping up and inspecting her new appendages: paws, tail, and the keen senses of the wolf.

"You-you just talked!" Neyleen sputtered, then closing her mouth in disbelief.

"What? Oh!" the brown wolf realized. "How…?"

"Ugh, do we really have time for that? Wait, what about our-?"

"Weapons?" Aleera offered, pawing her sword that was now on the dark ground along with their other things.

The twins looked at them, and then back up at each other. Neyleen narrowed her eyes, thinking. She grabbed her sister's sword with her teeth, dragging it over to the brown wolf. Aleera jumped back slightly, unsure of her twin's doing. But Neyleen simply leaned the sword against Aleera. Neyleen tilted her head, looking like a begging, adorable pooch. She snatched a piece of cloth from her tunic with her sharp teeth. Gingerly, she tied the cloth around the sword's hilt, and then secured it around Aleera.

"This is uncomfortable." Aleera announced, shrugging and adjusting the sword on her back.

"Quit complaining and do the same for my bow, please."

A few minutes later, the twin wolves were ready with their weapons around them. Neyleen also had a bag bind around her that contained other useful things for them.

Now they took their time to actually look at the Twilight Realm. The wolves trotted along, staring in horror at what had become of this once magnificently beautiful and advanced realm. No, they had not seen any pictures of it, but they heard so much. And they were so let down. It seemed to only be a barren wasteland with more creatures running about than the Twili themselves. It was like…he was back in power again. After all these years? Was it possible? Has _he_ returned?

Aleera and Neyleen could only get answers from one person: Princess Midna of Twilight.

The wolves kicked it into high gear, running as fast as their new legs could take them, which was very fast. They dashed past the lingering Shadow Beasts and the other shadows, only a few foolish enough to pursue them. But none caught up with them. The twins were too determined to let anything stop or slow them down.

Finally, they skidded to a stop near the palace grounds. Surely, the palace was of great beauty before. But, now, it was just sad. The floating palace was crumbling, falling apart. The large, skyscraper-sized doors were hanging on the hinges, and the red marking were faded and weak. The walkway leading up to the palace was breaking and cracking, making it very risky to stride across. A few nervous guards were standing watch, but many scattered with shrieks as the wolves approached. Aleera opened her mouth to explain, but Neyleen shook her head.

_They wouldn't understand, don't you see? They are _scared_ of us. _Neyleen explained.

Aleera nodded, but just their presence set off the broken, terrified Twili. One yelled and charged at them, but missed terribly. As gently as possible, Aleera took the Twili's spear in her mouth and yanked it from his trembling hands. The poor Twili whimpered and ran away, screaming. Neyleen gave her sister a reproachful look, but Aleera shrugged it off. Her twin growled softly, trotting past her and up towards the palace. Aleera followed, walking parallel to her sister.

Slowly and oh-so lightly, the wolves treaded across the walkway. It fell to pieces around them, causing Aleera to jump in surprise more than once. Which only made it worse. At one point, Neyleen almost fell through, but her sister shoved her forward just as a section fell down into the abyss that is the Twilight Realm.

Then, Aleera and Neyleen made it to the palace doors. Neyleen pushed her paw, her right paw, onto the door. It opened immediately. They strolled inside, but were only welcomed with darkness and destruction. The interior was just as bad as the exterior. Maybe even worse. The once gorgeous walls with the mysterious glowing marks were falling apart, and the glowing was very faint. The floor was cracked and lacked its usual, the girls again figured, luster. No one was seen, no sounds could be heard. In the distance, though, there was a light and a slight sound of sobbing.

Neyleen, leading the way, confidently waltzed down the corridor towards the light. Her sister reluctantly followed, finding it strange how she hesitated. They made it to the end of the hall, and found that the light was coming from a blue chandelier hanging high in the throne room. It gave off a dim light, but the room could be clearly seen. On the far wall facing them was a dais that led up to the throne. There were windows on each side, large windows that were open. Curtains were placed above them, but were ripped and billowing in the wind. Pillars lined the room, making a path straight up to the dais. And on the dais on the throne was a sobbing figure. She wore a tattered black cloak over her pale blue skin and glowing marks. She had dazzling, radiant red-orange hair that cascaded down and past her shoulders, but her face was obscured by her hands. She was crying into her hands, shaking.

The girls exchanged a worried glance, but Neyleen took another step forward. The woman bawled, snapping her head up, revealing a beautiful, but worn, face with slanted, orange eyes. Princess Midna cried out at the sight of the wolves, but her face suddenly lost all fear. It became hopeful and happy.

"Link?" yelled the Twili Princess, leaning forward in her throne as new tears fell down her cheeks.

Neyleen retracted her paw, moving back by her sister. They stared at each other, thinking of how they can explain to this confused Twili…

"Princess Midna," Neyleen started. "No, we aren't who you think we are-"

"But, wolf! _He _was a wolf!" Midna insisted, but her face contorted with fear once more. "Then…then who are you? I demand that you tell me!"

"Friends! We mean no harm." Aleera quickly cut in. "We-"

"You look exactly like him," the Twili interrupted distantly. "Only, he was a very dark green…and bigger…"

Midna tilted her head in reminisce. She closed her tear-filled eyes and smiled. Neyleen stepped forward, moving to the end of the dais. Midna opened her eyes and slid instantly to the back of the throne. Neyleen, awkwardly, bowed for the princess. Aleera was behind her, doing the same.

"My sister looks like this man because he," Neyleen paused, staring Midna right in the eyes. "He is our father."

The princess gawked at the two wolves, looking between them with doubt. But, as she looked back at Aleera, Midna's face cleared. She appeared to be calm now. A small grin played about her light purple lips.

"Ah, I see," Midna murmured. "I always told myself that he'd move on and…" She paused. "Zelda, she's your mother. I can tell. You," She gestured at Aleera. "You have her eyes."

"We're glad that you're alright now, princess." Neyleen said. "I am Princess Neyleen of Hyrule, and this my twin Aleera. We are here to save you, to help."

"My message!" Midna cried, springing up from the throne, startling the twins. "You two, you read Zelda's journal?" The twins nodded. "Yes, yes, of course! I would hope that he would've had children, but at the same time…" Her eyes became sad, but she focused again. "You must be the new Triforce Bearers. And the other?"

"She's vile. We left her in the Light Realm." Aleera chimed in. "Oh, yes…and we broke the mirror again as we came to your realm."

Midna blinked, undaunted from Aleera's news. She only nodded with acceptance.

"That was a good idea." the Twili murmured. "I'm overjoyed that you're here. I apologize for the state that my realm is in, especially my people. I'm not even sure how this happened, but I have a good idea."

"Zant," Neyleen whispered with her ears pinned down, suddenly horrified.

"It seems like the only explanation." Midna agreed solemnly, now seeming to be completely sane and normal. "It just seems impossible. How could he have come back?"

"A lot of impossible things seem to be happening, Midna." Aleera muttered, thinking back about Dezaia and her resurrection of her father, Ganondorf.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

*Short Chapter*

The Gerudo didn't move for a good ten minutes. She simply stared at the spot where her father was standing. Still breathing shallowly, Dezaia stood up. He was gone. Her eyes narrowed as her fear fizzled away.

"What good was he, anyways?" the queen muttered, spitting on the ground.

Her hands on her hips, Dezaia turned to her remaining undead. She looked on with disgust and humor as her army started attacking each other. Why, she didn't know, but it was hilarious to her. The sounds of rattling bones and cries of death and torment bounced off the chamber's walls. Some were even just skulls that were jumping up and down on the pavement. Dezaia smiled before turning back to the matter at hand: the mirror.

She knelt back down, making sure that her knees were nowhere near any shards. Dezaia fingered a piece on the ground, thinking, but when she went to pick it up, it was gone. She withdrew her hand with a gasp of surprise. _How…?_ Dezaia reached down and grabbed another, but the shard simply fell through her fingers and vanished before it hit the ground.

Her patience had long ago retired, and this didn't help one bit.

The shards refused to be held, let alone touched, by Dezaia.

* * *

The King of Hyrule watched in alarm as his daughters went through the mirror. Just before he disappeared, he saw a dagger flying out from the portal and the two Gerudos stumbling into the chamber, and then-

Link was in a place he knew all too well. The Chamber of the Seven Sages materialized around him as he landed firmly on the glowing blue floor. And, each standing on their own medallions, the Sages looked back at him in the middle of the circle they formed. Link gaped at the sight of his friends from long ago: Rauru beamed back at the Hero. Impa, who didn't change a bit, gave a grin and bowed at her waist. Darunia smiled wide, welcoming his Brother back. Ruto stared coldly, her finned arms folded, but her face softened. Nabooru smirked and gave him a wink. Saria squealed and ran up to him, only coming up to Link's waist. She threw her arms around him.

"It's great to see you, Link!" cried Saria, jumping up and down.

"Saria," Link murmured, returning the hug.

The Kokiri pulled away and looked behind him, a mix of happiness and torment in her eyes. Link turned around and almost collapsed. His wife, Zelda, was standing far from the circle, her face down. He didn't know how to react, in all honesty. To Link, it felt like he was just holding her in his arms, watching her die. Was this a dream…?

"No, I'm really here." Zelda whispered, knowing what he was thinking.

Link, again, gaped. She lifted her head, and he could've sworn that he fell in love all over again. He wanted to run to her, to hold her, to kiss her. Zelda looked nothing like how she was in her final minutes. All imperfections, rather what little imperfections she had, were gone. Her blue eyes sparkled and her brown hair was shining. Remembering that he could move, Link took a few, frantic steps toward his dead wife. She fell back, putting a hand up. Link froze, still very far from her, but he could see that her face was wet.

"I'm here, but I'm not…_here_." She said, her voice soft and broken. "I…"

She couldn't find the words, and no one else could supply them. The Sages watched sadly as Link seemed to shrink. Soon, both Link and Zelda were sobbing. He fell to his knees, hands in his face. Finally, she moved forward slowly, as if gliding on air. Zelda put a hand on Link's shaking shoulder, and he gladly let her hold him. She murmured in his ear quickly about how fragile she was, but that only made him feel worse.

"It's all my fault." the king said; the Sages had now vanished out of respect. "I'm the reason you're dead-"

"Don't you dare say that, Link." Zelda snapped gently. "I know you're intentions. You are not at fault."

Gently and carefully, Link touched Zelda's face. It felt like he was touching a sheet that was sown together with no stuffing. He withdrew his fingers. Zelda sighed sadly, a new set of tears racing down her cheeks. She charily ran her fingers through his hair, fixing it up. Link buried his face in her stomach with care, his throat constricted with misery. Zelda pulled him back, kissing his forehead, and letting her lips linger on his warm skin. Link shuddered with longing, so Zelda removed her lips and looked right at him.

"Our girls, what of them? Are they alright?" asked Zelda, fingering his hair still.

"Oh, they-they made it to the Twilight Realm." Link started weakly. "And-"

"So, you know?" Zelda interrupted, referring to Midna and her ill state.

"Of Midna? Yes, they told me. That's how they got to Arbiter's Grounds. I took them." murmured Link. "They left in the nick of time. Just as they sent me here, Dezaia and Ganondorf-"

"He's returned?" Zelda cried, moving her fingers to her right hand emblazoned with the Triforce.

"Not entirely," explained her husband quickly, taking her hands gently. "He was indeed resurrected, but not fully. He's probably gone by now, but they made it into the realm, breaking the mirror again."

Zelda stared at him, just taking in these extra few moments they were sharing. She knew that Link couldn't stay in the chamber forever, as much as she wanted him to. Link, thinking she was worried about the girls, said: "They're _our_ daughters, Zelda. They will be fine."

"I know that, it's just…"

Link seemed to understand. He kissed her hands softly and tenderly. Zelda shut her eyes furiously against the tears, but they pushed through.

"How long can I stay?" asked the king quietly.

"I-I don't know." Zelda sobbed. "You can only stay for so long until you die yourself-"

"Then so be it." Link said.

"No! And leave our daughters and kingdom behind? No." his wife countered firmly. "You will have to return."

The king looked ready to argue, but he kept his mouth shut. Zelda was right. She was always right. And still is. Link released her hands and stood up. He put his own hands on her delicate face. Zelda started as his face got closer. She put a hand on his chest, a warning. But he ignored it.

Link put his lips lovingly on her's, gently enough not to harm her. Zelda melted and returned the kiss more fervently, ignoring how brittle she was. Her husband, though, kept this in mind and soothingly continued the passionate embrace. Their lips moved perfectly together, and it felt like their first kiss all those years ago. Zelda wrapped her hands around his torso, trying to pull him closer. Link stood fast, not allowing for the kiss to get to far. Zelda sighed, giving up.

The couple kissed for hours it seemed. They wanted it to last forever. Eventually, Zelda pulled away, out of breath. Link smiled at her, but it soon faded. Zelda mirrored his expression and pushed him away, new tears pooling in her eyes.

"That was wrong," she whispered. "You have to go."

"Zelda, I-" Link started, coming towards her again.

"I know you're sorry; I am, too, but you have to go." Zelda repeated. "I'm sending you back-"

"No, not yet, Zelda!" begged Link. "Please, I'll behave. I promise." He took her hands again, roughly at first but then devotedly. "Just being with you brings me happiness that I will never have again."

Zelda stared up at him, tears rolling silently. She opened her mouth, but said nothing. What could she say? How could she fix this? Slowly, and very reluctantly, she nodded.

"You can only stay for a little while longer." She closed her eyes, sensing her daughters. "When it is safe, I will send you to her."

"Her?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The Twilight Princess moved from her throne and stood at the top of the dais. Aleera was now sitting next to her sister, and they both were watching Midna. Her eyes were closed in deep thought as she massaged her temples gently.

"It has to be him," Midna whispered, her voice tired and feeble.

The twins exchanged a glance, and Neyleen pushed herself up on all fours.

"Midna, I was wondering," She started. "It'd probably be easier to do this if Aleera and I were humans. Can you-?"

"Speak for yourself!" Aleera disagreed. "I like being a wolf."

"Can you change us back?" continued Neyleen, ignoring her sister's outburst.

Midna opened her eyes. She bit her lip, but nodded. Aleera groaned, but before she could argue anymore, there was a flash. As the light receded, Midna fell back again, clutching her chest. The girls now stood on human legs, back to normal. Aleera muttered curses at her sister, but Neyleen was staring with concern at the Twili.

"You…you look just like them…" Midna uttered, breathing in sharply. "Just like-"

Her voice stopped and was taken over by coughing. Midna wavered and almost fell forward down the dais, but Neyleen moved fast and gently grabbed the princess. Then, two Twili came rushing into the throne room. They dashed to their princess, pushing Neyleen away. One of them, though was not a Twili, and-

"_Brynn?_" Aleera cried.

The Twili took her princess's arm and led her from the room while the other person, who was indeed Brynn, stood frozen on the dais. Her white-blue hair was pulled back into a messy plait, and her mage robes were replaced with Twili attire, but there was no doubt that this was Brynn. She looked at the twins in shock, but then smiled.

"I knew I'd see you two again. Just didn't know when." the Winter Mage said.

"How did you get here?" Neyleen pressed, hugging the mage warmly.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but when Dezaia stepped foot in the castle, I found myself here." Brynn raised her hand, gesturing to the room. "Midna sent me here to assist her, I suppose. And I'm doing the best I can. She's getting a little better, but-"

"Brynn, please, we need you!" A voice called from the halls.

"Coming!" Brynn shouted back, and then said to the twins, "I must go. Zant is obviously behind this. You must go find him, rid the Twilight of this chaos, and become the full Bearers of the Triforce. Good luck, you were taught well. You have nothing to worry."

Before the girls could say anything, Brynn hugged them both and ran from the room. They stared after her in alarm and hopelessness. The sisters then looked to each other. Neyleen reached out her hand, and Aleera took it.

* * *

Aleera and Neyleen ran from the palace and back out into the Twilight. It seemed that matters got worse. There were a few Twili were sulking about the palace grounds, muttering to themselves and lashing out at anything that was near them and moved. It was sad, really. The twins carefully avoided the dismal Twili and made it past the palace grounds. Once they weren't around anymore Twili, they drew their weapons. Neyleen strung her bow, and Aleera unsheathed her sword.

"Where do we even start?" asked Aleera.

"Uh…" Her sister glanced around, looking for something, anything. "We could…" Neyleen groaned, lowering her bow. "I have no idea. Was there ever a map in any of those blasted books?"

"Not that I recall," muttered Aleera. "Did you just say-?"

"No. Let's just go this a-way."

Neyleen led the way, going away from the palace and deeper into the realm. More creatures and beasts ran past them, too fast for the twins to distinguish what they were. The monsters cried and screeched all around them, hiding in the shadows and behind the floating buildings. More than once, Neyleen jumped and released a soft yelp. Even creatures circled in the Twilight air above them. Aleera pointed them out, and Neyleen shot the Shadow Kargarocs down with ease. They shrieked and fell from the sky, and then silence.

The twins froze, exchanging glances. It was far too quiet now. No sounds of the rustling monsters could be heard, and none could be seen, for that matter.

"Should we have not done that-?"

Aleera was cut off by a shrill cry. Both girls fell to their knees, dropping their weapons and covering their ears in a desperate attempt to block the sound. They started to scream themselves, and the sound faded. They quickly grabbed their weapons and bounced up. Panting, and rather scared out of their minds, the girls turned and turned, searching for any threat.

Laughter.

Sharp, harsh laughter filled the air. It was coming closer and closer towards the girls' location. Aleera gasped as the background lightened till it was completely white. They were left standing on a black circle that was floating. The laughter was louder now, coming from above. The girls stood back to back, watching in horror as a form started to appear above them. The laughter was deafening now, but the twins didn't dare release their weapons. Neyleen bit back a scream as the form morphed into a Twili.

Zant was now dancing above them, laughing and laughing. Neyleen and Aleera never saw this insane Twili before, and they were past scared. He wore a tunic that had red Twili designs on it, and his sleeves covered his hands with strips of fabric waving from the ends. His face was hidden behind a mask that somewhat resembled a fish to the girls with a long tongue sticking out. They hoped that the mask would stay on.

"So, the spawn of that wolf has come to face me? Ha!" Zant roared. "He was lucky that time. But now, I am even more powerful than ever before! You Bearers of the Triforce are _doomed_!"

Neyleen's eyes widened as Zant moved towards them. She wasn't scared, no. She saw his body flicker…

"It's not really him!" She yelled. "It's his phantom!"

"Not phantoms again!" Aleera moaned.

And this was indeed a Phantom Zant. His colors faded and were replaced with a teal color, giving him a holographic look. Their fear subsided slightly, and the girls prepared for the clash. The phantom fell to them, and Aleera slashed up at it.

Her sword went through him. _Through_.

Startled, Aleera fell back. This wasn't supposed to happen. Both remembered reading in their mother's journal about how Link fought Phantom Zant, and his sword cut the hologram-like phantom. Why wasn't it working? They had no time to ponder it. The phantom charged at them again, this time opening a portal right in front of Neyleen. A Shadow Beast pounced out of it and onto her. Neyleen quickly pulled out her dagger and plunged it into the beast's side. It screamed and jumped off her. Aleera was overcome by a small platoon of Twilit Bulblins that came running out of the portal before it closed. All the while, Phantom Zant hovered in circles above them, chuckling to himself.

Neyleen started to wrestle with the Shadow Beast fearlessly, and her sister easily cut down the Bulblins with her sword. The phantom stopped his laughing, now glaring down at the girls. Once the enemies it set upon them were dead, it soared down again. This time, Aleera was able to cut him. Her sword went right through his middle, cutting him in half. The phantom screeched as it's two halves flailed about in the air. There was a flash, and the girls were back in the realm.

The black, scorched remains of the phantom fluttered down to them. Neyleen caught a piece in the air, clutching it tightly in her fist. It crumbled into smaller pieces and gently fell to the ground, blending in with the twilit clouds. Aleera spat on the ground with triumph. She smiled at her sister, but Neyleen had a frown on her face.

"What is it?" Aleera questioned.

"This only verifies it." Neyleen answered. "Zant has returned."

"Well, that didn't take long, did it?"

Neyleen sighed, closing her eyes. Suddenly, both gasped as their hands burned. The princess! Without a second thought, the Bearers of Wisdom and Courage dashed back to the Palace of Twilight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

*Reaaaally Short*

Her screams and shouts of fury filled the air of the chamber, causing loose debris to fall off the walls and crash onto her remaining soldiers. The Gerudo queen wasn't paying much attention to them anymore, though. She was on her knees, bent over, and panting heavily while clutching the sandstone floor. Dezaia's eyes were glowing brighter and brighter, her red hair free and whipping wildly behind her. She was blind with frustration and wrath. Her fingers dug deeper into the cracks of the floor, making the floor start to break.

The shrieks of her army soon melted with her's. Unknowingly, the Bearer of Power was contradicting herself by sucking the _life_ from her _undead_ army. Her soldiers cried out as they were raised up and wisps of black were swimming from out of their skeletal mouths. The wisps grew into thicker clouds and red veins of power twisted into the black, all smashing together and flowing to Dezaia. Once the soldiers were sucked of their life, they crumpled to the ground, normal and lifeless bones.

Dezaia herself, when all the undead were back to being just dead, flew into the air. Her new green cloak unlatched itself from the clasps and fluttered back to the ground. Her red hair was thrashing about her violently as Dezaia uttered one more scream. The power was too much for the young Gerudo of eighteen-years. She snapped her head back and was frozen stiff from the strain. But, there was a vicious flash and shattering sound, and Dezaia found that she was on the ground once more, panting even worse and clutching an item in her hand.

Rubbing her eyes, the queen looked at what she held. With a sharp intake of breath, Dezaia gasped. She did it. She managed to create a new mirror. It was smaller, yes, but it was an exact replica of the Mirror of Twilight. Dezaia touched the reflective surface, and the portal opened.

The Bearer of Power cackled as the vortex closed around her.

* * *

There were still yet a couple Twili moping around the palace, but they fled into the shadows as the Bearers of Courage and Wisdom came bounding on the grounds. The twins pumped their legs faster at the sight of the palace, and they were there within seconds it seemed. They ran into the palace and past all the hallways and doors till they were in the throne room. Exasperating, but not surprisingly, Neyleen and Aleera found the room empty. Of course the dying Twilight Princess wouldn't be sitting regally on her throne.

"Through there," Neyleen pointed at the doorway they saw Brynn take the princess.

And they set off. Aleera shouldered open the door to find that they were in the princess's chambers. An attendant jumped and squealed at the sound and sudden appearance of these outsiders, but Brynn ushered the Twili away.

"You are back sooner than I thought-"

"Brynn, he has returned." Aleera cut short.

The princess cried out from her bed. The twins started slightly as they finally noticed Midna on her large, puffy, and luscious bed. She was pale, not her usual pale blue skin tone, but almost a milky white. Even her glowing marks were missing their special gleam. The princess did not have much time left, that much was obvious. Brynn stepped in front of the twins, blocking the princess from them.

"You're sure?" the Winter Mage murmured.

"We battled his phantom." answered Neyleen. "He's back."

Brynn closed her eyes and mouthed something before turning a little to look back at Midna. The Twili gazed sadly back at them, her eyes glittering with tears. Midna bowed her head.

"Then you must defeat him." She said weakly and continued before the twins could voice their opinions. "You can do it. You are the children of Link and Zelda after all."

Midna raised her head, a slight smirk on her beautiful, but frail, face. The twins' hearts faltered at the sight. What choice did they have at this point? No, they weren't thinking of just running away, but could they really do this? Before they could say anything, tears both pooling in the corners of their eyes, Midna wheezed and released a shaky breath. Brynn immediately rushed to the Twili.

"You know what you must do. Now go." Brynn ordered.

Aleera and Neyleen needed no more works: Midna's condition was more than enough. They curtsied at the princess before running back out, closing the door softly behind them. Aleera grabbed her sister's wrist, and they were off one more time.

The Bearers' hands were glowing vibrantly, sending searing pain up their arms and throughout their whole body. It only motivated them more. The twins went the same route where they battled Zant's phantom, and they found that the Twilight Realm has been thrown into even deeper chaos. Thousands of Shadow Beasts seemed to be following them, but none attacked. In fact, the monsters seemed to be leading the way, whopping and shrieking with anticipation.

Both had drawn their weapons by now, watching the creatures closely. The Shadow Beasts now formed a loose circle around the twins, ensnaring them and taking them, hopefully, to their master.

For hours it felt like the beasts led the girls. And what they saw was not comforting. The land seemed deformed, like it was twisted and gnarled into usual and strange shapes by some mad man. Dead Twili were impaled on stakes in the ground, and some were even woven together to form grotesque and demented statues. Aleera, who usually has a strong stomach, had to hold back her gags at a few statuaries.

They soon reached a makeshift gate made of bended and knotted black forms, which the girls didn't look at for very long because of the stench they received once passing through. Their circle was added with an overhead one made of the creatures that Neyleen had shot down before as soon as they stepped into _his_ domain.

Then, a castle's distorted spires appeared on the horizon. As they got closer, the castle shot up before them. The twins were now jogging, the circle getting tighter and tighter around them with each step. Aleera tensed up, eyeing the monsters threateningly, but the Shadow Beasts were gazing ahead at their master's abode.

It was horrifying. Zant's castle was a kind of imitation of the Twilight Palace, but it was constructed through the manic eyes of an insane man. The spires were probably the best and least terrifying part of the whole castle. The rest was dark, twisted, and, to say the least, crazy. The twins wavered as they got to the platform leading into the castle, but the circle was even closer, and a Shadow Beast prodded them forward. But it was strong and practically pushed the girls over. They stood fast, though, and continued on.

The Shadow Beasts heaved open the door with a roar of victory. The sound was rather deafening, but neither Aleera nor Neyleen released their weapon. Again, the interior of the palace was like its model, but darker and distorted. The monsters took the girls forward, straight to the throne room. Again, the Shadow Beasts burst through the door with a yell, this time more joyous sounding. And they had a reason to be.

"My dear, dear darlings…" A voice drawled, breaking off into a high pitched laugh.

Aleera and Neyleen cringed at the sound, but glared back at the person who issued the laugh. And there he was, standing on the dais with his arms outstretched and mask revealing his face. It wasn't as creepy as the girls thought it would be. Honestly, the Twili probably was considered handsome before losing his mind. Zant looked back down at them, a crude smile upon his face.

"You have brought me great joy with these girls." continued Zant, and then with a harsh wave of his hand, dismissed the beasts. They left rather bitterly, slamming the door loudly. Then, Zant said, "And, I think you two would love to meet my new friend!"

And then, Dezaia stepped out from behind the throne, sharing the same crude smile of her Twili cohort.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

*You know, this is a lot longer on Word*

Shocked and startled, Aleera and Neyleen stared blankly back at the sneering Dezaia. She moved next to the Twili, giggling manically. The twins half-expected the Gerudo to twist her hand around his, but, thankfully, she didn't. Dezaia only looked back at them with an amused expression. Zant's laughter mixed with her's, bouncing off the walls.

"Surprised, I see?" Dezaia said, raising her glowing right hand up. "They don't call it the Triforce of Power for nothing, my dears."

"Amazing, isn't she?" Zant bragged. "She created a new mirror out of her own power. It's incredible, truly."

The girls said nothing, only gave dark looks. The initial shock wore off, and both changed into a more threatening stance. Dezaia and Zant neither erased their pleased expression, but they tensed up slightly. Then, they laughed yet again, rolling their heads back with enjoyment.

"This is even better," Aleera snarled, stepping forward with one foot. "We can get rid of you both at the same time."

"Hah! Hardly!" Zant mocked, leaning forward with his hands on his hips.

"You don't stand a chance," Dezaia added, crossing her arms humorously.

Again, the girls didn't answer. Neyleen immediately released an arrow, which narrowly missed Dezaia's ear. The Gerudo cried out in anger, but Neyleen had already lashed out again. This time, the arrow would've hit Dezaia, but Zant waved his arm and the arrow shattered. His mask had snapped shut, and the Battle of for the Triforce began.

Aleera ran up the dais, but was literally jumped on my Dezaia. The Gerudo screamed and pounced, knocking Aleera hard onto the ground. The two wrestled violently, and Aleera clipped Dezaia in the chin, which was followed by a revolting crunch. Dezaia yelled, hopping off the Hylian. Aleera slashed her sword, and the Bearer of Power disappeared, reappearing near the main doors. Aleera dashed toward her.

Meanwhile, Zant had raised himself in the air, laughing at the whole spectacle. Neyleen glowered up at him, notching an arrow, but it splintered before she released it. With a cry, Neyleen dropped her bow. She cursed at the Twili, and then remembered-

_Light arrows_.

Her mother had summoned them for her father before, so why couldn't Neyleen do it? She closed her eyes, murmuring quickly under her breath and hands outstretched. Her lips moved faster and no sound seemed to be coming forth anymore. And then, there was a flash.

Floating in Neyleen's hands was a quiver of light arrows. She thanked her mother before discarding her normal quiver and slinging the one full of light arrows on. With inhuman speed, Neyleen grabbed her bow and an arrow, notched it, and released it with a swift _twang_ of her bow. The light arrow grew brighter and brighter as it whistled through the air before sinking itself in Zant's left arm. The Twili roared as the arrow exploded in a flurry of light. He cried out, waving his arm in a desperate attempt to lodge the arrow free. The light arrow seemed to be pulsing, like it was alive.

"You little-!" Zant bellowed, finally shaking the arrow free, but another was let go by Neyleen.

This one was aimed for his head, but Zant vanished and his laughter-filled moans could be heard eerily in the air. Neyleen pivoted around, watching for any sign of him. And then he reappeared right behind her, smacked her bow out of her hands, but he disappeared once more before Neyleen could try anything. She jumped for her bow, and it disintegrated at her touch. Cursing, Neyleen reached behind her and grabbed the light arrows. She held two in each hand, and then she saw him overhead again, laughing hysterically. Neyleen was ready to throw one of the arrows; however, Zant suddenly halted and sent purple energy balls swiftly towards her.

She gasped, rolling out of the way just in time. The purple balls exploded on contact, leaving a smoldering stain where Neyleen just stood. Zant cackled, charging up another purple ball. Neyleen shouted at him, and when Zant looked down at her, she threw an arrow up at him. It wedged itself in his leg, and the Twili shrieked, pulling the arrow out. Then, he slammed onto the ground. He flourished his arms about, and two cleaver blades materialized in his hands. Neyleen started, reaching for her short sword at her side. And then, he was on her, flailing and hacking his blades in frenzy.

Neyleen tried to defend herself as best she could, but she felt weak from summoning the light arrows. She warily countered his attacks only for so long until he slashed open her torso. The princess screamed as the healing wounds and scabs were torn open again. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest in a desperate manner to still the blood flow. Zant laughed over her before vanishing.

Across the room, Dezaia and Aleera continued to duke it out. Dezaia pulled a sword out of the air, swinging it with ease. Her sword met with Aleera, and the two glared into the other's eyes.

"Give up!" taunted the Gerudo. "You don't stand up to my power!"

For an answer, Aleera spat in her face. Dezaia screamed, shoving her sword forward with incredible force. Aleera fell back again, and Dezaia slammed her sword's point down. The princess rolled away as her enemy's sword clanged into the ground. Dezaia wiped her face furiously with the back of her hand, moving towards Aleera, who was still on her back. Aleera jumped back up, pulling a dagger from her boot. Before she could throw it, though, Aleera was yanked from behind. She yelped and saw that Zant had grabbed her, and was now holding her to the floor.

Aleera tried to squirm free, shouting curses at them both, but it was useless. His hands were holding her shoulders, and Dezaia brought her foot down on Aleera's shins. Aleera's scream covered up the sound of her snapping bone. The painful sensation traveled through her whole body, and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Upon hearing her sister's scream, Neyleen rolled her head in the direction.

"Aleera!" She cried, watching as Dezaia raised her foot again. "_No!_"

Dezaia grinned, and she broke the princess's other shin mercilessly. This time, both Aleera and Neyleen released a shrill cry. Neyleen watched uselessly, crying out to her sister. _No, it can't end like this…_

Zant laughed louder, his mask snapping back. His face was contorted by insanity.

"Finish it, my dear!" He yelled at Dezaia. "One little swipe of your sword, and everything will be ours!"

Dezaia looked down at the broken princess, her sneer slightly fading. She cocked her head, watching at Aleera's face scrunched up in pain and despair. The Gerudo felt a strange feeling. Was it…compassion? _What?_ Dezaia heard fiercely in her head. _You are the Bearer of _Power_. You show no mercy! Finish the job! _Zant looked at her with impatience.

"What are you waiting for? The Twili New Year? Come on now!" Zant growled, digging his nails into Aleera's shoulders.

She released a satisfying squeal, which made the Twili chuckle. Dezaia, all the while, stared at Zant like she saw him for the first time. Her right hand, holding the sword, twitched with hesitation. Zant's chuckle was cut short as he saw this. He narrowed his bright, big yellow eyes at her.

"Should I do it?" He hissed at her rather threateningly.

Dezaia didn't answer. She looked between the twins, both of whom were falling in and out of consciousness. Neyleen was lying in her blood, which was now a fairly large puddle. She was holding her chest with one arm and reaching out to her sister with the other. Her lips were moving wordlessly, and her eyes were half closed. Aleera was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in quick bursts. Her shin bones stabbed her skin, but they didn't break through. She had her eyes closed, mouthing Neyleen's name.

The Bearer of Power's hand started to glow a faint white, and her sword hand faltered. Her sword lowered, and Dezaia brought a hand to her hot forehead. Zant scoffed, disgusted.

"You're pathetic!" Zant yelled.

"No…" Dezaia murmured, now looking straight at him. "I just realized I've been-" She swung at Zant, only just missing his neck.

Zant let go of Aleera and stood up, gripping his swords. Dezaia attacked again, this time hitting the mark. Her sword went straight through him, her tip sticking out his back. Zant made no noise, his mouth open in silent exclamation. Dezaia twisted her blade.

"I've been on the wrong side," Dezaia whispered to him and pulled her sword free.

And then, the Twili Lord fell to his knees. With a dumb-founded look, Zant collapsed on his side, and finally, he died. Dezaia spat on his face. Some the salvia landed in his forever opened yellow eyes. She kicked him a few times for good measure, and Zant was dead. She glared down at him for a little bit, but was brought back to reality by a soft, weak voice.

"What the in Nayru's name was _that?_" cried Neyleen feebly.

"That doesn't matter right now, you need help." Dezaia said, rushing over to Neyleen.

Neyleen winced, trying to scoot away from Dezaia. But the Gerudo knelt down and held her still. Dezaia closed her eyes, moving her hand over Neyleen's wound. She murmured an incantation, and Neyleen expected to explode or something, but she was amazed to find that her chest was closed. Dezaia got up and went over to Aleera before Neyleen could say a word. Neyleen sat up quickly, but cringed, anticipating the pain from her wound, but she felt nothing. Her chest was totally healed. She crawled over to her sister and Dezaia, who was crying softly.

"Oh goddesses, I'm so sorry," Dezaia said to Aleera.

She received no response, and Aleera's breathing got slower. Her face was pale and wet with sweat. Dezaia quickly put her hands as gently as possible on Aleera's shins. At her touch, Aleera wailed, thrashing her head back and forth. Neyleen took her sister's hand.

"Shh, she's helping, Aleera," She told her twin, tenderly brushing her forehead.

"This will hurt," Dezaia told Neyleen.

Neyleen nodded, and Dezaia closed her eyes, whispering the same incantation she did for Neyleen. Aleera opened her eyes and released a scream as her bones snapped into place. Neyleen squeezed her hand, murmuring words of comfort to her. Dezaia tightened her grip, which made Aleera scream louder, but her legs were healed. Dezaia let go of Aleera and started to sob.

"I didn't w-want any of this!" cried the Bearer of Power. "I-I don't know what came-came over me. I just-I just-"

Dezaia broke off, bringing her hands to her face. Her shoulders shook violently with sobs. Aleera sat up slowly, staring first at her legs and then at Dezaia. Both princesses watched the Gerudo with caution and shock. Neither knew what to say, but they didn't have to say anything because Dezaia fell over, unconscious.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

As Dezaia fell forward onto her face, her right hand holding the Triforce started to radiate a perfect, pure white. The twins stared in amazement with their mouths agape. They looked at each other, and then Aleera and Neyleen saw that their own Triforces were bright white. Neyleen gasped, realizing something important just happened.

"The Triforce!" She cried, throwing her right hand in her sister's face. "It's _complete._"

And it was indeed, Aleera saw: Instead of just Neyleen's piece glowing, the whole Triforce was. Dezaia's feat of bravery and insight of killing the Twili brought the Triforce pieces together again. It's been centuries since this last happened. The twins sat there for a while, simply staring in disbelief at Neyleen's hand.

"Wait-Dezaia!" Aleera yelled, snapping her head back to the unconscious Gerudo.

Her chest rose rapidly, almost violently. Her red hair was loose, but it looked smoother and more bright than harsh. She changed, the girls could tell. Neyleen stood up and bent down to pull Dezaia up. She beckoned her sister to help with a sharp nod of her head. Aleera took charge and simply, also rather effortlessly, threw the lifeless Dezaia over her shoulder. Neyleen reached for Dezaia's right hand, which was enveloped with light, and she almost released it immediately.

"She's burning up-!"

"Hurry, we gotta get back to the palace."

And off they went. Aleera ran as fast as they could manage with Dezaia on her back, relying totally on Neyleen to lead them there as soon as possible. They dashed out of the late Zant's palace. When they stepped outside, the palace crumbled down behind them. This insane man's rule of tyranny was over forever.

The girls could tell that Zant's magic was fading away. As they ran, they saw that the twisted and misshapen forms of darkness were gone. There were out cold Twili all along the road. When Zant was killed, his spell over them broke. The Twili people were no longer the vile Shadow Beasts now. They were finally free of this maniacal grasp. The grey sky even looked brighter, and the Twilight Realm was welcomed back into normalcy. Still, the girls couldn't wait to leave.

They finally made it to the palace grounds, and just in time. The palace was back to normal and brought back to its brilliance, but neither girl was focusing on the newly restored palace. Aleera fell to her knees, causing Dezaia to roll off her and onto the ground. The girl panted deeply, her back covered in a new layer of sweat. It soaked through her tunic, leaving a dark stain all down her back. Neyleen grabbed Dezaia's arm, but she drew back with a yelp. Thin wisps of steam could be seen radiating off Dezaia's body.

"You did it!" A voice shouted.

Neyleen looked up to see Brynn running towards them. She smiled at them, but it vanished at the sight of the girls. Her eyes fell on Dezaia, and then she looked at Aleera, who was trying to free herself of her tunic. Brynn waved a hand at the princess, and Aleera instantly felt cool. She released a breath before standing up gingerly. Brynn pushed Neyleen away, inspecting Dezaia. The Winter Mage put a hand on the Gerudo's forehead. Brynn winced, but didn't remove her hand. Instead, she pushed harder on Dezaia. The queen let loose a slight moan of relief, her eyes twitching a bit.

"I need to tend her right now." Brynn said sharply, her eyes not leaving Dezaia as she stood. "Can you bring her-?"

"And die of heat stroke? Sorry, but I got her here." Aleera answered just as harshly. "Can't you do some crazy magic and-?"

"Is Midna all right?" interrupted Neyleen.

"The princess is alive and well." answered Brynn as she lifted her hands, lifting Dezaia with her power. "She felt a great pressure get lifted, and then she was fine. Come on, quickly."

Both twins let a shaky, but happy, breath loose before following Brynn back into the palace with Dezaia floating ahead of them. Her head lolled around, and her eyes started to open. Neyleen gasped, and Brynn sped up, veering away from the throne room. The girls followed, but Brynn turned sharply with her hand up at a door.

"No. You can't stay," Brynn ordered. "Go to the throne room. Midna insisted on seeing you as soon as you arrived." Her face softened a little. "And someone else is very anxious to see you, too."

* * *

King Link of Hyrule never wanted to leave this Chamber of the Sages, but alas he was not a sage. He didn't want to depart from this place where his wife resided. He'd never see her again. But, even now, Zelda was sending him away. She kissed his forehead tenderly, her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you," She murmured. "But this is not your time. We will be together again, I promise."

Link wasn't able to respond. His throat was constricted with sorrow and unshed tears. Zelda stroked back his hair lovingly, sending a shiver down his spine. She withdrew her touch with a sigh.

"Go now, my love."

He looked one more time into her pure blue eyes before she sent him away. Link reached out to her as the scene faded, mouthing her name wordlessly. He closed his eyes, a single tear escaping the lids. His feet gave out under him as he arrived wherever Zelda sent him. With a cry, he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. And he cried, but it was a short set of tears because he heard someone whisper his name.

"Link?" Her voice was trembling and unbelieving.

He heard faint footsteps that stopped short of him. Slowly, Link raised his head and found himself face-to-face with the Twilight Princess. And his breath was taken from him in that instant. Surprisingly, his heart swelled with not love, but a great happiness. Midna's face broke into a smile, and she offered him a hand. Link smiled back and allowed himself to be pulled up into her embrace.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Link," Midna told him.

"I know the feeling." He replied, prying out of her hold.

A look of offence flashed across her face, but Midna quickly concealed it. She smiled again and actually looked at him: She thought he didn't change a bit. He still had those sparkling, wonderful blue eyes. And his golden locks of hair had no streaks of white or grey. His face was flawless still, except for a few scars here and there. He was still so beautiful to her.

Link frowned slightly as if he knew what she was thinking. He took her thin, slender hands into his own callused and rough hands. He sighed before speaking.

"Midna…"

"I know, Link." She whispered, actually knowing what he was thinking. "Your heart is not mine to have."

She withdrew her hands and gave a soft grin. Link took them again, rather forcefully. Midna started, but didn't take her hands back.

"I do love you, truly," He told her sincerely. "But like a sister, like a sister that I never had."

Midna blinked, not sure how she felt about that, but she took that. She smiled once more at him, a gesture of acceptance. Link grinned, and she, still holding one of his hands, took him up the dais. She snapped her fingers and another throne materialized next to her's. She curtsied and motioned to the throne. Link laughed and bowed, taking a seat. Midna sat down, too, crossing her legs. She put her elbows on the armrest facing Link, resting her chin on her hands.

"So tell me," Midna started. "What's been going on?"

* * *

Puzzled and a bit hurt, Aleera and Neyleen watched Brynn take Dezaia into the room. The door closed in front of them, and they stared at it for a few seconds before Aleera looked to her sister.

"Who could possibly be here?" She asked as they walked back towards the throne room.

Neyleen only shrugged as she opened the door to the room. Aleera screamed, startling her sister, and sprinted into the room and up the dais at lightning speed. Neyleen brought a finger to her temple, but soon saw why her sister reacted that way. She mimicked her sister, screaming and running up the dais.

"Father!" The twins cried simultaneously.

Too emotional for words, Link simply threw his arms around his daughters. He closed his eyes and started to cry. Aleera and Neyleen did the same, tears alright streaming down their dusty cheeks, leaving faint trails of clean skin. Link pulled back and gave them each a kiss on noses. They laughed softly, relieved and overjoyed. He looked down at their hands, and Link's eyes grew huge. Slowly, he reached down and took Aleera's hand. The Triforce was still a brilliant white, blinking dimly. He stared mutely at her hand in incredulity.

"We did it, daddy," Aleera whispered, and he looked back up at his daughters. "We did it,"

Link's face broke into a smile, and he grabbed his girls again, surprising all of them by swinging them _both_ around. He put them back down, laughing happily. The girls ogled at him for a little bit before joining his laughter.

"I knew you would," Link said, but he paused and his face clouded. "We…both did."

The girls' laughter, too, cut short at the mention of their mother. They frowned, but Neyleen bounced back. She took her father's hand, somewhat forcing a smile. No words needed to be said; Link understood. His lips gradually turned upward till he gave a full smile.

"We all knew you could do it," Midna piped up from behind.

They all turned to princess, who looked like her normal self. Her long, radiant orange hair was hanging free behind her, and her yellow-red eyes were bright. She now wore new black robes, nothing too fancy, but with the glorious and interesting glowing blue designs. She bowed her head slightly, a smile on her beautiful face.

"I want to thank you personally," the Twili continued. "Without you," She gestured about the newly restored room. "None of this, none it, would be here. I…I wouldn't be here. Thank you, so much."

Midna curtsied, but was cut short by an embrace from both Aleera and Neyleen. She started and stood rigid for a few seconds, but she sighed and returned the hug. Link crept up the dais and also entered the hold. Breaking away, Midna snapped her fingers and two more chairs appeared near the thrones. She sat down and motioned for them all to do the same. Link took his previous seat with Neyleen on his right and Aleera on his left. They took his hands.

"Father, how did you get here?" Neyleen started. "I thought we sent you to…"

"You did," Link said quickly. "And I thank you very much. I needed that," He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was in the chamber for a while, and then Z-zelda sent me here. She didn't tell me where I was being teleported, but she did say I'd see her again."

Link titled his head and grinned. Neyleen stroked his hand, trying to hide her doubt. Aleera exchanged a glance with her twin, and they both decided to not say anything.

"I wasn't even told that Link would be coming," took over Midna. "It was a great surprise to see him. I just wish Zelda hadn't waited so long to send you. To send any of you." She swiftly added. "If she has such power, I'm rather offended that you haven't visited before."

"She knew better," Aleera murmured. "It wouldn't have been a good idea," She glanced at her father. "She knew when the right time was."

Midna nodded, and a rather awkward silence filled the air. A little time passed before Midna cleared her throat. She adjusted her legs and placed her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to tell us," the Twilight Princess said. "Go on; tell us of your fantastic adventure."

* * *

Hours and hours passed as the girls retold their Tale of the Triforce. Aleera told most of the story, over exaggerating at times, of course, and flailing her arms about to add to the atmosphere. Neyleen stepped in when the story got out of line and corrected her twin with a grin. Aleera would roll her eyes and brushed her sister off before resuming. Both Link and Midna listened intently without interruption except for a gasp, laugh, or exclamation.

When the Twilit sun started to set, Midna summoned a servant to bring provisions, as well as beverages. The servant hurried off, and he reappeared seconds later with a large tray of assorted food. Midna told them that she tried to get food from their realm, or at least make it resemble what they're used to, but it still looked different and odd to the Hylians. Out of politeness, all three of them tasted the exotic food. And it wasn't too bad, actually.

After goblets of water were passed around, Aleera picked back up on their story. When they reached the part of first encountering Dezaia and Alec, Aleera's voice trailed off. Neyleen continued for her sister, and Link did not question his daughter but only gave her a worried glance. He took her hand reassuringly before looking back to Neyleen. She carried on the story for quite some time before Aleera jumped back in.

Before long, their account was finished. Link smiled, telling them that it reminded him of his "hero days" and his longing for them. Midna said it was surely a great adventure when the main doors opened. All four of their heads turned to see Brynn come shuffling towards them. She stopped at the dais and curtsied.

"Majesties," She greeted warmly. "Queen Dezaia is asking for your presence."

Neyleen and Aleera nearly forgot about Dezaia and how she was practically on fire. They rose and excused themselves. Link kissed their hands before they went down the dais. Brynn turned back around and led them out the throne room. She silently brought them to the same room from before and opened the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

*Short Chapter*

The Queen of the Gerudos was sitting up in bed, a faint grin on her face as she played with her hair. Her green eyes were bright and seemed less, well, evil. In fact, all traces of her vile, old self were gone. Now, Aleera and Neyleen saw the pretty girl they knew years ago. They stood in the doorway, looking at her. Dezaia smiled at them, and Brynn shoved the girls inside before closing the door behind her.

"My friends!" Dezaia said happily, raising her arms. "Come and sit, please?"

The twins glanced at one another, but they moved forward and sat down in the chairs on one side of the bed. Dezaia adjusted herself and sat up a little higher. Her hands went back to her hair, running through the redness. They sat in the slightly awkward silence for a while, listening to Dezaia's fingers against her hair. Finally, Neyleen cleared her throat.

"How are you, Dezaia?" She asked.

"Oh, my, I'm fantastic now!" exclaimed Dezaia, dropping her hands. "That Winter Mage, she's wonderful at what she does. Just her touch soothed that burning sensation." She sighed. "I don't know how to explain that sensation. It felt awful, truly, but at the same time, it was…it was magnificent."

Dezaia looked up to them hopefully, waiting for some kind of feedback. But the twins could only stare at her with a slight frown on their faces. Dezaia shrugged it off before continuing to play with her hair.

"I know, I sound crazy, right?" The Gerudo said with a laugh. "But there's no other way to explain it. I mean, we did actually complete the Triforce. Isn't that exciting? We succeeded where our parents failed-"

"Whoa, whoa," Aleera interrupted sharply at the ridicule of her parents. "I believe it was _your_ father that-"

"Aleera," Neyleen scolded strictly. "It doesn't matter, the past. What matters now," She grinned at Dezaia. "Is that we are all alright, and the Triforce is indeed in complete harmony."

Aleera mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms stubbornly. Neyleen gave her sister a stern look before turning back to Dezaia. The Gerudo was watching the sisters bicker silently, her face blank of emotion. When Neyleen looked at Dezaia, she saw that Dezaia was looking at Aleera with a slight grin on her face.

"That's the thing," She murmured to Aleera. "I figured out that I am _not_ my father." Aleera glanced up. "I don't know how I realized this, but I thank the Goddesses that I did. Speaking of the Goddesses, I had a dream about them during my episode. It was all dark, and I was just floating there. Then, there was a sudden burst of light. When I reopened my eyes, I found that I was surrounded by the Goddesses themselves! Din of Power, with all her beauty, was in front of me with her body glowing a fantastic red. To my left was the wonderful Nayru of Wisdom, who was a bright blue, and to my other side was Farore of Courage pulsating green.

"Din reached out to me, and her blessed finger tips brushed by forehead. As soon as she touched me, I felt all the vileness seep out of me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. And I could see the evil leave me, too; it was a deep purple mass that shrunk until it was no more. I watched it vanished, and then the goddess spoke to me. 'Dezaia,' Din said, her voice sounding like the earth itself, 'You have abused the great power I gave to you.' I stammered an apology, saying how I changed. And then, she laughed. In fact, all the Goddesses laughed. Their laughter sounded like waterfalls, bells, and the rustling of leaves all in one. It was amazing. 'But you realized your mistake, my dear,' Din continued with a smile. 'You did what your father did not; You opened your eyes. And that is why the Triforce is finally complete and one.'

"Before I could say anything else, the Goddesses each placed a hand on me and murmured words in the Ancient Language. Then, as everything started going black, Din smiled at me proudly…"

Dezaia trailed off, her eyes far away and her fingers rubbing strands of her hair. Her own face had a reticent smile as she blinked, coming back to the present. Neyleen was leaning forward with pure interest, her eyes big with wonder. Aleera, though, was leaning back in her chair with her arms still folded and her legs stretched out. Even though she wasn't showing it, Aleera was, too, vastly interested in Dezaia's dream.

"That's incredible," Neyleen said, finally breaking another silence. "This was no mere dream, Dezaia; that was a _vision_. You were with the Goddesses! In their blessed presence," She sighed with longing. "I must say, I am pretty jealous."

Aleera only snorted, rolling her eyes at her twin. But she felt the same way. It _was_ incredible. No one in all of Hyrule has had a vision this realistic for thousands of years. And of the Goddesses? Unbelievable. And as much as she wanted to react like her sister, Aleera still refused to open up. Not yet, anyways.

Neyleen shot her sister a disapproving look, but Dezaia shrugged it off.

"I can understand why she acts this way." said Dezaia. "But she will warm up, I know it. But tell me, what has happened over these past years? And-"

"You killed our mother," Aleera whispered abruptly.

Dezaia blinked, a look of pain flashing across her face. She looked down guiltily and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Only a cry of surprise. Aleera had jumped her, her eyes narrowed with anger. She screamed at the cowering Gerudo, but Neyleen grabbed her sister and pulled her back down to her seat. Aleera spat curses at Dezaia, trying to hit the Gerudo but only whapping her sister instead. Neyleen finally got a firm hold on Aleera, holding her wrists to the arm rests of the chair. Aleera hissed and screamed, and her sister said nothing. She only waited.

Aleera's hisses and cries diminished to whimpers of apology. Neyleen slowly released her sister's wrists, and Aleera held still. She wiped her face, catching a few stray tears on her cheeks. Dezaia, all the while, sat frozen in her bed, staring blankly at Aleera. Neyleen dragged her chair closer to Aleera and sat down.

"Dezaia, I-"

"No, I understand completely." The Gerudo cut off Aleera's apology. "That was terribly wrong of me. And I do not expect you to forgive me, either."

"But I do," Aleera murmured, looking up at the Gerudo. "I do not wish to be one who carries grudges. I see that you have changed now. You are not the same," Aleera paused to reach over and take Dezaia's hand, who hesitated at the touch. "You are indeed the girl that was our best friend all those years ago."

Dezaia gave a reluctant smile, and Aleera returned the gesture. She squeezed Dezaia's hand before releasing it. And their friendship began again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Dezaia smiled, and it wasn't vile, evil, or wicked. It was genuine and real. It was the smile that the girls knew all those years ago. It made Aleera and Neyleen both smile back. The Gerudo sighed, closing her eyes as she fell back on her pillows. Just when the twins thought that Dezaia had fallen asleep, she threw the covers off. Neyleen stood up quickly and tried to get her back in bed.

"Dezaia, you need-"

"No, no." Dezaia interrupted, waving Neyleen's hands away as she swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. "Brynn said I could walk around when I feel better, and well, I do."

Neyleen, biting her lip and holding out a helping hand, watched as the queen easily stood up and hooked her arms through the twins', yanking Aleera up and out of her chair. The twins looked at each other, surprised, but allowed themselves to be taken out of the room. Dezaia turned away from the throne room, walking about leisurely. Her bare feet made a slapping noise against the cold, stone floors, but she didn't complain.

"Isn't this nice?" started Dezaia. "Just like the old days."

"All we need is a table to hide under," Aleera added with a grin.

The girls burst into laughter, shaking their heads with remembrance.

"I remember," Neyleen said, her voice still full of laughter. "We'd stay under there for hours just listening to your stories, Dezaia. Oh, how young and foolish we were."

"Oh yes!" Aleera chimed in as they turned a corner to find even more hallways and doors. "You would tell us of your people, and I remember when you said that only one boy is born every few years to keep the population going. I thought that was ridiculous!"

"It kinda is," Dezaia agreed. "But that's what we Gerudo are, a people of women. And then I would beg you guys to tell me of your life."

"But there was never anything to tell!" Aleera countered. "You're the one who lives in a foreign place."

"And we lived in a foreign place to her, Aleera." Neyleen pointed out. "But we never really had anything to say at that point in our lives. We'd just complain about our lessons, well, Aleera would, and then she'd get all worried about suitors that would come for visits. I didn't really mind; they paid no attention to me, anyways."

"I'm sure that's not true-!"

Dezaia and Neyleen got into an argument of how wonderful Neyleen is, and how lucky any guy would be to have a smart, sophisticated, beautiful girl like her. Aleera said nothing. The thought of suitors made her think of…Alec. While the other two gabbed on about the ridiculous suitors that came to visit the twins, Aleera was struggling to hold back the tears. She hadn't seen him since she knocked him out. Was he still alive? Her heart sped up, and Aleera's throat started burn from the effort of not crying. And then, rage. She looked sharply at the Gerudo who was holding her arm. Aleera stopped, causing the other girls to stop in mid-step.

"What is it, Aleera?" Her sister asked, now seeing the pain in Aleera's face.

"Why'd you do it, Dezaia?" Aleera demanded coldly, her voice soft and her eyes hard. "Why'd you do that to Alec?"

Dezaia's face lost all color at the mention of his name, but she expected this to come up. Aleera had dropped Dezaia's arm, staring at her with impatience. Dezaia glanced over at Neyleen, who was confused as ever. She looked back at Aleera, meeting her cold gaze. With sigh, she started to explain.

"Aleera, that was also a bad mistake of mine," Dezaia said, her voice just above a whisper. "I was just a jealous brat that wasn't getting what she wanted-"

"Wait, what?" Neyleen cut in, also letting go of Dezaia to throw her hands out in frustrated confusion. "What did you do to him?"

"I…I put a spell on him," Dezaia quickly continued before either could intervene. "It made him unable to love Aleera, I know, it was stupid. It was really stupid. And he couldn't love me, his heart was too-"

"He…" Aleera whispered. "He was telling the truth?"

"Wha-He told you?" Dezaia exclaimed.

Aleera didn't answer; she only glared at Dezaia as a tear rolled down her cheek. Neyleen stepped forward to wipe it away, but Aleera cringed away and flung the tear away herself. A deadly silence filled the corridor. They stood there for a while, and just as Aleera was about to storm away, Dezaia spoke up.

"I regret it. I truly do," She offered a hand to Aleera, but she only crossed her arms and nodded her head.

With a sigh, Dezaia dropped her hand. Neyleen took over, standing in the middle, and took the girls' arms. They continued down the hallway, still silent. They turned another corner, and Neyleen tried to get the conversation going again because she couldn't stand the idiotic silence. Well, _she _thought it was idiotic.

"That was all in the past, guys."

"_Hmph_." Was all she got from Aleera, and Dezaia sighed.

"Well, it was! Let's not dwell in the past." She shook her twin's arm. "Come now, Aleera, she apologized. The spell is broken now, and you can marry your beloved Alec."

Aleera blushed and bowed her head while Dezaia felt another pang of guilt surge through her. And then more silence. Neyleen huffed impatiently, frustrated with her two companions. She shook her sister's arm again.

"Did you hear me? You can marry him-"

"If he's alive."

The girls all froze again, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Neyleen gasped and looked sharply at Dezaia, who frantically shook her head with a look of pure shock.

"I would never-"

"It was me," Aleera murmured, and her sister and the Gerudo turned to her. "I saw him when I left you at the ranch, Nellie. He explained to me about what…you know, and I didn't believe him. So I used my magic and knocked h-him out. He fell down the stairs that lead up to the castle, and I left him there…"

"Aleera," Neyleen breathed, disappointed and surprised.

Aleera released the tears now. They rolled endlessly down her face. She brought her hands to her cheeks, closing her eyes and shaking. Neyleen wrapped her arms about her sister, pulling her close and murmuring words of comfort into her ear. Dezaia stood a bit away, staring at the floor.

"I could never forgive myself if he was de-"

"Shh, Aleera," Neyleen said gently. "I have a feeling we shall see him soon."

Neyleen released her sister, but held fast to Aleera's hand. They stood there, again, but Aleera reached out for Dezaia's hand. The Gerudo blinked, surprised that Aleera would even want to touch her, let alone hold her hand. Hesitantly, Dezaia took the offer. Aleera squeezed her hand reassuringly as an apology, and everything was okay again.

They walked around in the silence, which was more comfortable and normal, when they found themselves outside of the throne room. The trio paused at the closed door when they heard voices. It was Link with Midna, they could tell. Neyleen raised her fist to knock, but paused again at the sound of laughter. She lowered her hand slightly, exchanging a look with the others. Before either could react, the door was thrown open. They all jumped back in surprise as Brynn appeared before them with a smile.

"We were expecting you, Highnesses." Brynn stepped to the side, gesturing for the girls to come inside.

They did so, walking right up the dais. Once they walked by, Brynn bowed into the shadows with a sad grin. Link and Midna were still sitting in their thrones, laughing at some memory they shared years ago. The two cut it short, though, upon seeing Dezaia and the twins. A shadow came across Link's face when his eyes met Dezaia's, but Midna touched his shoulder gently. The shadow faded, but lingered at bit in the presence of his wife's killer. Dezaia saw this, and she bowed low, letting go of the twins.

"Your Majesty," Dezaia said, her voice cracking a little. "I have done some horrible things, unforgivable things, and, as I told your daughters, I do not expect you to forgive me ever. I understand any punishment you give me and my people. It'll be like we did not exist, if you'd like. I-"

"Stop," Link interrupted firmly as he stood up.

Dezaia straightened immediately, her face white with fear but she met the king's gaze. Now, the shadow on his face faded totally. He bowed his head, and the king bit back a sob. Link raised his head again, his face gentle and accepting.

"You've said more than enough, my dear," He finally said. "I can see that you are not the girl you were. You are now that Gerudo Princess that would hide under the tables with my daughters."

The three girls smiled, and the king himself gave a grin. He threw out his arms, and the twins ran up into their father's embrace. Midna, now standing, winked at Dezaia before reaching out to her. The Gerudo reluctantly climbed the dais to stand in front of the Twilight Princess.

"You indeed have changed, Dezaia," Midna told the Gerudo softly as the Hylian family shared a moment. "For the better."

"I know," Dezaia replied just as quiet.

She put an arm around Dezaia's shoulders, who nearly jumped at the touch. Midna smiled down at the Gerudo. The Twili looked like she was going to speak again, but she thought against it and closed her mouth. Once the twins pulled away from their father, Neyleen looked right at the Twilight Princess.

"We have to leave," stated Neyleen, as if asking a question that she well knew the answer to.

Midna titled her head slightly, her smile still plastered on her face. She nodded once as she let go of Dezaia to clasp her hands together on her middle. Link's face fell, but he too knew that they couldn't stay. He thought suddenly of his kingdom that was now his, and King Link's face was set as he stood up straighter.

"My people, _our _people," He added when glancing at his daughters. "They need us. Goddesses! We need to help them clean up and help-!"

"Then you best get going," Midna said sadly.

Neyleen and Aleera nodded, each holding one of their father's hands. With her free hand, Aleera once more reached out to Dezaia. The Gerudo gladly took her hand, and they all turned to face Midna. She took Dezaia's and Neyleen's hands to form a circle. But, Link dropped his daughter's hands and stepped towards Midna.

"Good-bye, my dear friend." He said softly, his eyes misting over with tears. "Will we meet again…?"

"That's doubtful, my-" Midna stopped herself from saying something, but leaned forward and whispered in Link's ear. The king glanced upward and nodded solemnly. "You belong in the Light, not in my Twilight."

Link stepped back, taking his daughters' hands again. Just as Midna was about to summon them back to the Light, Neyleen tore away from the circle. She turned back towards the main doors where Brynn was standing, her arms behind her back and her face sad.

"Brynn, aren't you…?" Neyleen questioned.

"I'm afraid not, Highness," Brynn answered sadly, taking a step forward. "The princess has asked me to stay behind and be her personal mage. And I accepted."

The twins both frowned, regretting how short their time was with this fantastic Winter Mage. Suddenly, Aleera ripped herself from the broken circle and flung herself down the dais to the mage. Neyleen was close behind, and Brynn nearly fell over when they both met her with a warm embrace. She smiled and returned the hug happily.

"You two have much potential in you, I can sense it." Brynn whispered to them. "And not just because you are the Bearers of Wisdom and Courage. You both are magnificent people and great things are in store for you."

The girls could find no words because they were probably being choked back in their burning throats. Neyleen brushed her cheeks as they pulled away. The twins' faces were red from crying, and even Brynn had a tear that froze on her cheek before it could race all the way down. The Winter Mage smiled and pushed them forward.

"Go, go, I'll be fine!" Brynn urged, practically shoving the girls back up the dais.

Reluctantly, the girls joined hands again, making the circle whole. Neyleen jumped when she took Midna's hand, and she also felt something slide into her own palm. It felt like a small silk bag with something hard and jagged inside. The princess glanced up at the Twili, who winked and whispered, "For emergencies," before closing her eyes and murmured incantations in her own tongue. Midna's voice got faster and faster with each word, and before any of the Light dwellers could breath a word, there was a flash of blinding light and strange sensation was sent through all of them.

They all lost grip of the others' hands, and panic filled their minds. But, before the panic could rise to extreme levels, the light vanished and they felt hard ground beneath their wobbly feet.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"They've returned!"

Roars and cries of all sorts filled the air, and the Royal Family, along with their Gerudo friend, was temporarily made deaf. The people of Castletown crowded around the group, which caused Neyleen to cry out and fall down on her rump. Aleera knelt down, protecting her sister as Link pushed the crowds back. Dezaia's face blanched, and she also knelt down and tried to hide her face as well as protect the princesses.

They were sent back into the heart of Castletown, which was in a much better state than any of them expected. Yes, most of the buildings were still empty and a few windows broken, but the roads were clear of debris, blood, and anything else that was too much to mention. Even the sky lost its ugly grey color and was now a beautiful, clear blue with a few wispy clouds journeying across slowly. Hyrule had gotten back on track within the absence of the whole Royal Family. It made Link proud, but at the moment he was trying to hold the mob back while Aleera was slapping at those who were trying to touch the princesses. She yelled at them, and most cowered away as if coming out of a trance.

"_Enough!_" Link's voice instantly silenced the crowd.

The king had managed to climb onto a nearby platform used for announcements, which seemed suitable. His held his hands up high with narrowed eyes as he looked across the crowd. He saw that a circle was formed around his daughters and Dezaia, and Link could see that they were alright. And then, he started to explain.

"My people," He boomed, lowering his hands upon seeing that he had their attention. "So much has happened in such a short amount of time. And I owe you an explanation." The crowd easily fell into a respectful silence, listening intently and hanging onto their beloved king's every word. "An evil had fallen on Hyrule, but it has now passed," Dezaia shrunk even more, but no attention was drawn to her. Yet. "And the new Bearers have been chosen. Their identities shall be kept secret for the time being, and these three individuals had a test. That test was traveling to the Twilight Realm," Here, murmurs were spread about since the mirror was broken, but Link continued. "And they had to destroy the corrupt Zant once more. They did so, and stopped his tyrannical rule once more. The Twilight Realm was saved, but not without a few losses."

He almost broke down, almost. At this point, Aleera and Neyleen had pushed themselves through the crowd and up to the platform. Dezaia followed, but shrunk into the shadows near the platform's steps. Aleera took her father's hand in encouragement while Neyleen kissed his cheek before putting an arm around him. This helped him, and Link could inform the people of Hyrule of their awful loss.

"The queen," That even did it for a few of the people who burst into cries and wails. "Her life was taken-" The throng fell apart. Many collapsed to their knees, and others cursed and screamed, demanding who took their cherished queen away from them.

Here, Dezaia herself stepped forth from the dark shadows. Her red hair stood out against the bright sun, and most of the mob turned to her. With a worried gulp, Dezaia stepped up onto the platform. Some of the people recognized her and shrieked with rage, cursing and spitting. A couple, which were actually surviving Hylian guards, even tried to climb on the platform to get to the one who caused all this pain and torment, but the twins stepped in front of the Gerudo.

"You dare defend the demon that took your mother's life?" A woman's voice rang out, shrill and loud.

"She knew not what she was doing," Neyleen yelled firmly. "And if you hurt this woman, it will be taken as an insult to the Royal Family and we will _act_ upon such actions."

The people of Hyrule had never heard their princess speak like this. Her voice was firm and serious, and they no longer saw the shy, nose-in-a-book princess that they thought they knew. Aleera crossed her arms, daring for anyone to try to defy them. Dezaia trembled behind them, stammering words of gratitude to the twins.

Those were clambering up the platform froze, and they gloomily sidled back down. Neyleen moved back to hold Dezaia's shaking hand. Aleera stayed where she was, staring down those eyeing Dezaia with distaste and hate.

"I affirm what my daughter says," Link said, getting the crowds' attention once more. "This Gerudo was the one who defeated Zant. We should be thanking her, not trying to kill her for her regrettable actions. And yes, Dezaia of the Gerudo is the Bearer of Power. My daughters Aleera and Neyleen are the Bearers of Courage and Wisdom. Together, they saved all of us. The Gerudo are our allies, and I'm sure that any act against them of their queen would be an act of war, war that we do not need right now.

"What we do need right now is a time of peace and cleanliness. I will go back to the castle with my daughters and our _guest_," He emphasized the word as he moved closer to the three Bearers. "And any of those who survived the onslaught in the castle who worked there, please come back. We also need any help we can get."

And with that, Link led the girls off the platform and back towards the castle. The crowd parted this time rather than drowning them, but a few still attempted to swing out at Dezaia. Those who did so were punched by Aleera in the first place she saw, which was bad for one the attackers who was a man. The path carved out by the mob became wider as they backed away, and they all eventually either fell to their knee or curtsied low and respectively.

When the group started ascending the stairs to the castle, Aleera heard her name being called faintly. She froze on the stairs, and the others continued, but Neyleen turned around. Aleera waved her sister forward, who did so, and Aleera heard her voice more clearly. And she realized where she was standing. Where _he_ was last time…

"Aleera!"

"Alec!"

The young guard pushed and shoved through the remaining crowd, and he was met halfway by his love. Aleera through herself into his open arms, and without a word, her lips passionately met his. Alec lifted her into the air, his arms around her waist. The stragglers of the crowd quickly disappeared, not wanting to intrude on the young couple.

When Alec placed her back on the ground, Aleera pulled away and apology after apology rolled off her tongue. Alec laughed as she continued to splutter on and on till he finally put a finger on her lips. Aleera looked up at him, actually meeting his light brown eyes that made her melt in his arms. He didn't even say anything, but Aleera knew that he accepted each and every one of her apologizes because Alec kissed her again.

* * *

The kingdom of Hyrule was soon brought back to its magnificence. The castle was cleansed and re-staffed with maids, soldiers, cooks, messengers, and all the other attendants for the needs of the castle. The stone walls and marble floors were polished till they shined like they did years before. New rugs and tapestries were sown within days of the return of the Royals and were hung and placed about the castle proudly. The gardens were purged of all the bodies, and those of the soldiers were buried with respect. New trees, shrubs, and flowers were planted about and Neyleen happily attended to them. Luckily, the apple orchards weren't touched except for the stray spear that would be stuck in a tree.

Castletown was restored quicker, and it was up and running, selling and bartering more than ever. All the revenue went into a fund for a memorial for the late Queen Zelda of Hyrule. A statue of the endeared queen was planned to be made by a great sculptor from the desert who the Royal Family held in high esteem. It would be placed in the center of Castletown for all to see. What the queen would be doing in the statue, no one knew. The sculptor was very secretive and worked in her own workshop in town. She promised that it'd be finished by the summer harvest.

Everything was back to normal in the kingdom of Hyrule with the Triforce complete, and it would be so until the new Bearers were chosen.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Ten years later…_

"Isaac, where did you run off to?"

The Crown-Princess's voice echoed through the empty corridor as she called desperately for her seven-year old son again. She wished she could've had her husband helping her, but he was busy teaching the new recruits. At this point, the Crowd-Princess just wanted to go back upstairs and take her newborn girl from the maid. But, she couldn't let her son run around the castle rampant. If the queen found him again…

Crown-Princess Aleera shook that thought from her head as she continued down the hallway. She yelled her son's name again, and this time, she actually got an answer. Faintly, Aleera could hear her son's voice scream back playfully. It came from that door-

She opened the door to her left quickly and heard a shriek. Yes, Isaac was in this room. The room was dark, and the door sliced it open with light. Aleera saw something fly under the bed, which had to be her boy. She waltzed in slowly, her hands behind her back.

"Hmm, I wonder where my little boy is," She murmured, grinning.

A giggle came from the bed, and Aleera sat on it. As soon as she did so, Isaac bolted out from under his cover and almost made it out the door when-

"Gotcha!"

"Mommy!" shrieked Isaac, squirming in his mother's arms.

"You are not going anywhere, sweetie." She said before kissing his cheek.

Isaac closed his brown eye in disgust while keeping his blue eye opened, but stopped his fidgeting. Aleera smiled and put him down, holding his hand. They walked back down the hallway, talking about random things that Isaac would bring up. Aleera nodded and gazed down at his shaggy dirty blond hair as Isaac started to rant about his lessons.

"At least you're not a girl," She said. "Princess lessons are the worst."

"Olly's gonna have those, right?" Isaac asked, using the nickname he gave his sister.

"Yes, Ollyen will have those awful lessons."

Isaac blabbered on about apples, it sounded like, when they finally made it back to the throne room. An attendant opened the doors for them, and Aleera smiled at her sister, the queen, who was sitting in her throne and looking quite tired. Still, Queen Neyleen of Hyrule looked a lot younger than twenty eight, which was her actual age. Isaac got loose of his mother's grip and ran up to his aunt, shouting her name.

"Aunt Nellie!" He said happily, making it into Neyleen's surprise lap. "Momma told me that Olly's gonna have awful lessons to be a princess."

"Did she now?" Neyleen asked playfully, hiding any hint of sleepiness from her nephew. "I didn't think they were too awful."

Aleera took a step forward, but was grabbed from behind, turned around, and pulled into a kiss. She smiled under General Alec's lips and put her hands on his cheeks. The couple pulled away, and Aleera gazed into his eyes and rubbed his small excuse for a beard growing on his face. She giggled a bit, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"It _is_ a beard, love." He insisted.

"Of course," Aleera said before kissing his rough cheek.

"Highness, Lady Ollyen is being very restless," A maid nearby said, bouncing a wailing buddle in her arms.

Aleera came forward and swiped the babe from the maid's arms. Alec came from behind and rested his head on his wife's shoulders. Both looked down with love at their baby daughter. She looked exactly like the late queen, Aleera's mother, with her light brown hair. But, she had her father's light brown eyes. Aleera cooed at Ollyen, who immediately was quieted. She took the baby, with Alec in tow, into the throne room where now the King of Hyrule was standing by his daughter the queen. And there was one more person there, as well.

"Dezaia! What a surprise!" Aleera cried upon seeing the Queen of the Gerudo.

"Aleera, let me see her!" Dezaia said, running down to meet Aleera halfway. "Oh my! She's beautiful, my dear. Looks just like her mother-" Here, Ollyen opened her little eyes. "Oh! But her father's eyes, so precious!"

The two friends cooed over the baby for a little bit before they had to send the children away. The same maid, looking disgruntled, came in and took Ollyen in her arms while dragging Isaac away with a free hand. Once the door shut, Neyleen gestured to the round table to the right of the throne. Seven chairs sat around the table, one for each representative, but the group wasn't using this table for its usual purpose. Once they were all sitting, Dezaia spoke.

"Ten years have come and gone already," She murmured, stroking her right hand that was embedded with the Triforce.

Unconsciously, Aleera and Neyleen both touched their own Triforce. This was why they met. The king glanced down at his left hand and was a bit disappointed to see that his Triforce was gone. Yes, it had been gone for almost thirty years, but he tended to forget this.

"How can we predict the next Bearers?" Aleera questioned, asking what they were all thinking.

"Well, I'm sure Isaac will be a Bearer," Link answered, though he sounded unsure. "I mean, it makes sense, yes?"

"But Alec isn't a Bearer," Neyleen pointed out. "I think that only works if two Bearers have a child, like you and mother did."

"I suppose," the 'retired' king muttered, leaning back in his chair and resting his chin on his fist.

"Must we talk about it now, though?" Dezaia chimed in. "Have either of you felt something-?"

"No, have you?" Both twins asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, no, I was just making sure." The Bearer of Power said quickly. "Because that's how you knew, right, Highness?"

"Mhmm…" Link trailed off, his mind on other things. Like his wife.

"See?" Dezaia said, clasping her hands on the table. "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Yet," added Neyleen with a wagging finger. "It'll come eventually."

"Then we shall worry about it then," Alec said, speaking for the first time. "Right now, we have the threat of war on the borders of river. The Zoras are-"

"I called a meeting with Queen Ruto already, so we have nothing to worry about." Neyleen brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

"…yet." Aleera murmured.

And then, the decision of the Bearers of the Triforce was over. For now.


End file.
